Crowned
by cenaluver87
Summary: Randy's new roomate is a corky beauty queen. She has attracted his attention and the attention of his best friend John Cena, but under the veneer, Paige's life is filled with secrets, dark secrets.One of the biggest ones is her mob boss father.
1. New Roommate

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter 1

Paige Santino was twenty-one, she had just reached her senior year at Columbia University, she had decided that it was time to move out of the Delta Gamma Theta Zeta sorority house. There was an apartment agency that would place you with a roommate, according to what you were looking for. Paige was now standing in front of a townhouse on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. She hadn't been told anything about her roommate and was nervous. She rang the doorbell and a rather tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Paige Santino, your new roommate." She said with a smile.

"Randy Orton, nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise," She said. He looked past her at the pile of Louis Vuitton suitcases and trunks on the side walk.

"Come on in, make yourself comfortable and I'll bring your stuff in." He said.

"I couldn't let you bring all that in by yourself, its heavier than it looks." She said, Randy didn't protest and they started bringing her bags into her room. When they finished Randy got a good look at her. Paige had blonde hair and icy blue eyes, her lips were full and cherry red and were stuck in a slight pout. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt with a red cashmere sweater and a pair of brown Ugg boots that came up to her calves, on top of the sweater she had a white cashmere scarf and a white cashmere hat and a brown jacket. The fall weather had just started getting cold, and her outfit was perfect for it.

"Do you want to go grab a cup of coffee or something?" Randy asked.

"Sure," She said.

"I know this great place about a couple blocks away." He said.

"Cool, we'll walk." She said. When they got their coffee, they began to get to know each other.

"So, with your busy schedule do you have time for a girlfriend?" She asked.

"As of this moment, I'm single, what about you?" He asked.

"I had a boyfriend, that's over now." She said

"What happened?" He asked.

"He wasn't exactly willing to wait until I was ready, so I dumped him." She said.

"What do you do?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a senior at Columbia and I'm a beauty queen." She said.

"Is that a real profession?" He asked.

"Believe it or not, if you win the good ones the checks are pretty big." She told him.

"You're serious?" He asked still in shock.

"I know it sounds weird, but it pays for college, because we all know Columbia isn't cheap." She told him.

"How long have you been doing that?" He asked.

"Since I was three." She said.

"How many crowns have you won?" He asked.

"Thirty-seven," She said.

"You must be good at it." He said.

"But none of them mean anything compared to what I'm competing for in a couple weeks." She said.

"What are you competing for?" He asked.

"The title of Miss New York, who goes on to compete for Miss USA, and the Miss USA winner competes for Miss Universe." She said.

"So, what exactly do you do?" She asked.

"I'm a wrestler for the WWE." He said.

"I've never watched it before, but maybe I'll start." She said.

"You must have been a heartbreaker in high school." He said.

"No, most of the guys were afraid to talk to me." She said.

"Why would they be afraid of you?" He asked.

"Not afraid of me, they were afraid of my brothers." She said.

"How many brothers do you have?" He asked.

"Four, there's Anthony he's the oldest, Carmine, Peter, and Luciano, but we just call him Luke, and then there's me." She said.

"Are you guys close?" He asked.

"Yea, they're very protective of me." She said.

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"My dad owns two restaurants here in the city, I work at one." She said proudly.

"Your parents are making you work?" He asked.

"No, actually I wanted to make my own money and I filled out an actual application." She said.

"I'm impressed," He said. She looked at her watch.

"We should really get back, I want to finish unpacking."

X-X-X

About a month had passed and Paige had fallen into a routine with Randy, she would drop him off at JFK airport Monday morning, got to work, and he'd be back by either Tuesday or Wednesday. It was Tuesday she was working at the restaurant, Randy hadn't called for a ride. She had just picked up her tip and was heading to her next table. She wasn't looking when she started to speak.

"I'm Paige and I'll be your…Randy?" She asked.

"Hey, yea I got in early and didn't want to pull you from work." He said.

"You should have called me, taxis are expensive." She said.

"Oh guys, this is my roommate Paige. Paige this is John Cena, Mark Jindrak, and Hunter." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, why don't I start you off with something to drink?" She said with a smile. She took their drink orders.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Mark leaned in.

"That's your roommate?" He asked.

"Yea, and?" Randy asked.

"She's gorgeous," Mark said.

"Yea, I'm glad we're staying at your place this week." John said.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Randy said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"She's got brothers." Randy said.

"I could handle her brothers." John said.

"She's got four and they're all older." Randy said. Paige came back with a tray that had their drinks on it and passed them out.

"Okay, are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"I want the sirloin steak with French fries." John said.

"How do you want that cooked?" She asked.

"Medium-well," He said and she wrote it down. They all ended up getting the steak. She had taken the order to the back and then came back and was chatting with the guys, just then four bigger guys walked in the door and looked right at her.

"Pretend you don't know me." She said.

"You haven't told them that your roommate is a guy yet?" Randy asked.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." She said.

"It's been a whole month." He said.

"Hey Paige, get me some food." One of the guys said.

"Get your own food Carmine; do I look like your slave or something?" She said across the diner. She had started walking into the back, and Carmine hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Carmine I'm working, put me down." She said.

"Come on Carmine, put my baby sister down." Anthony said. He let her slide off of his shoulder.

"Anthony, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." She said as she hugged the oldest brother.

"I came home early to kill that little shit Ricky who broke your heart." He said, Paige rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Can we not talk about Ricky right now; I have to get back to work." She said and kissed them all on the cheek. She went back over to the table to check on the guys.

"Is everything alright over here?" She asked.

"Yea," They all said.

"Okay, your food should be out in a few minutes." Paige smiled and walked off. On her way into the back, Carmine gave her a wedgie.

"Carmine, leave me alone or I'm going to disown you as my brother!" She exclaimed as she pushed the top of her panties back into her pants.

"You are, I dare you." He said and started to tickle her.

"Okay, I won't disown you, just stop tickling me." She pleaded through laughter, he let her go and she went to get their food. She brought it out, she had the tray balanced on one hand and had the tray holder in her other hand, she set it up and gave each of them their food.

"Your brothers are giving you hell today." Randy said.

"Try all week, do you see this abuse!" She said.

"Hey Paige, who are you talking to over there, they better not be guys." Peter called to her. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something.

"If they turn up missing, you know who did it." She said and walked off, on her way into the back, she smacked her brothers on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Carmine asked.

"Why are you even here?" She asked.

"Mom sent us to tell you that some pageant was bumped up to this afternoon." He said.

"Which pageant?" She asked.

"Miss New York or something." He said and her eyes widened. She walked over to Randy and the other guys.

"I have to leave right now, I'll get someone to cover you guys, but I really have to leave." She said.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"A pageant has been bumped up to three this afternoon." She said.

"How big?" He asked.

"Miss New York big., oh my God, it's like two o'clock. I only have an hour to get ready, this is so fucking big. Paige was lost in her own thought, and her hands shook profusely. Randy had never even heard her curse, let alone use the word 'fuck'.

"Calm down, just breathe, remember to be a person and not a robot." He said.

"I feel sick all of a sudden." She said.

"It's just butterflies, you're nervous, but you've done this like fifty times and you've won thirty-seven, and I highly doubt any of the girls there today will be half as pretty as you are." Randy told her.

"Aw, thanks Randy, that's really sweet of you." She smiled her million dollar smile at him.

"I know, get going time is precious." He told her.

"You're right; I got to go, if I don't leave now I'll be late. I t was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you later." She said as she walked out the door.


	2. Virgin?

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter2

Paige was now on the stage in a blue halter dress which was her evening gown, she had dominated the swimsuit and interview rounds, this was it, she had her hands laced with another girl. One of them would be miss New York.

"The first runner is…contestant 16 Victoria Wallas, which means our new Miss New York 2006, is contestant 12 Paige Santino." He said Paige was in a state of shock, Victoria hugged her and it started to sink in, she was Miss New York. She started to cry as she knelt down and the crown was placed on her head and she was handed flowers by last year's Miss New York. She was escorted off of the stage, in back her picture was taken and she was asked many questions. After all of the craziness back stage, she changed into a pair of Victoria secret sweat pants that said 'love pink' across the butt and a matching love pink green long sleeve shirt. She packed up her outfits that she had worn that night, her make-up. Her mother entered the dressing room.

"Congratulations baby, I am so proud of you." She said and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom, were is everyone else?" She asked.

"Your brothers had to work and your father is still in Italy on business, but Holly is waiting for you in the car to take you home." She said.

"I am so tired, I'll come see you tomorrow mom." She said and they exited the dressing room. She hopped in the car with her crown on. It had just started to get dark outside.

"So what do you want to do?" Holly asked.

"I just want to go home Holly, my feet hurt, and I would just like to get into my apartment, put my feet up and watch Will & Grace." She said.

"Or maybe you just want to see that sexy roommate of yours." Holly said.

"Holly gross, it's not even like that." She said. They pulled up in front of the townhouse.

"Are you coming in?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm working late tonight." She said.

"Alright, call me tomorrow and we'll have a belated celebration." She said as she got out the car with her stuff and waved goodbye as Holly drove off. She walked up onto the stoop and got her keys out. She opened the door, the lights were on, but she couldn't see anyone in the kitchen.

"Hello, anyone here?" She called out.

"Yea, we're in the den." She heard Randy say. She walked in to see all the guys from before watching MTV.

"How did it go?" Randy asked not even looking away from the TV.

"Take a look for yourself." She said he turned around and saw that she was wearing yet another crown.

"You won," He said as he got up.

"Yea," She said.

"Congratulations," He said and hugged her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Here, let me take your stuff." He said and took it from her before she could protest. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello, hey Mel." She said.

"Holly told me you won, is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm the New Miss New York." She said as she got the orange juice out of the fridge. Mel started to scream on the other side of the line, and Paige joined in jumping up and down in the kitchen, briefly forgetting the guys were there.

"I am so happy for you." She said.

"Thanks, its all starting to sink in." She said.

"Ricky called me looking for you." She said.

"What did you tell him?" She asked.

"I told him you moved." She said.

"Mel, don't tell him anything, I don't want to talk to that asshole ever again." She said.

"How did your brothers take it?" She asked.

"They're about ready to kill him, especially Anthony, he says he's not scared of getting arrested again." She said. All the guys in the den could hear her conversation.

"He's telling people that he dumped you because you were a bad lay." Mel told her and it sent Paige over the edge.

"That fucking liar, I broke up with him because he was pushing me to sleep with him and I wasn't going for it. I should have castrated him and let him bleed to death." She said.

"Spoken like a true mafia princess." She said.

"I'm not a mafia princess." She said.

"What does your dad do?" She asked.

"I don't really know." She said.

"And why else would your brothers carry guns and baseball bats?" She asked.

"Okay, Carmine and Anthony are the only ones with guns, and as far as I know Luke has only beaten one guy with a bat, and that was because he grabbed my ass at a party." She said.

"I got to go, talk to you later Paige." Mel said and hung up. Just then her phone rang again.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey, it's Ricky." He said.

"Why are you calling me?" She asked.

"Look, I'm willing to take you back." He said.

"You're willing to take me back, asshole I dumped you." She said.

"Come on Paige, its just sex." He said.

"We are not having this conversation; I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on Earth." She said.

"This is why we broke up; you're such a prude bitch." He said.

"No, I'm not a prude bitch; you just can't keep your dick in your pants." She said.

"I hope you get knocked up." He said.

"I hope they find your decaying body floating in the Hudson River." She said and hung up the phone. She turned around to see Randy standing in the kitchen door.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me." She said.

"Sorry, is everything alright in here?" He asked.

"Yea," She lied.

"Paige seriously, you never curse, now tell me what's gotten you all worked up.' He said and she hopped up on the counter.

"Ricky called, we got into an argument and I kinda told him I hope he got murdered." She said. Randy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go out, you need a drink." He said.

"I've never had alcohol before." She said.

"You're twenty-one and you've never had a drink?" He asked.

"Not counting communion wine, no." She said. He picked her up off the counter and placed her on her feet.

"Go get dressed, we're taking you out." He said.

"I don't want to go out." She said.

"You don't have a choice, now go get dressed. All the guys waited for about forty-five minutes before Paige came down stairs. She was wearing a brown skirt with brown stiletto boots, with a matching brown jacket and a green camisole under it. She was wearing a brown Angola hat and her blonde hair hung freely down her back. All the guys just stared at her.

"What, is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No," John said.

"Then what's everyone standing around for, let's go." She said. They all headed out to the car. They went to a club called 'Spider' and sat at a table. Randy went over to the bar and brought Paige a martini.

"Drink it," He said. She took the glass and drank half of it in one swallow.

"Slow down," Mark said as she finished the rest in five seconds flat.

"I'm just getting started. Randy, order me another one of those things." She said. This time, she drank the whole thing in one swallow. It had been a couple hours and Randy was looking for Paige but couldn't find her. When he did find her, she was sandwiched in between two guys who were trying to lead her out the door. Randy rushed up and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry guys, she's underage." He said and lead her away.

"Randy, where did you come from?" She asked with a very drunk tone.

"Paige, you're drunk let's get out of here." He said and led her outside so she could get some fresh air. As soon as they got outside, she leaned over and vomited on the sidewalk, Randy held her hair back as the second round came up. Randy put Paige in the car and got the other guys and they went home. When they got to the house, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her up to her room. He slid her shoes off of her feet. He brought her and RKO t-shirt and a pair of RKO boxers and changed her into them and helped her under the covers. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

X-X-X

The next morning, Paige woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. _'How did I end up in my room?' _she wondered, she put on her fuzzy pink slippers and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair, after she did that, she went down stairs where all the guys were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Randy said.

"What's so good about it, and why do I feel like I got hit by a truck?" She asked.

"That is what you call a hangover." Randy said as he handed her a glass of orange juice and two Tylenol pills.

"Remind me to never drink again." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So what are you doing today?" John asked her.

"Nothing, I figured I'd wait around for pageant officials to call me with details." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The next six to twelve months are going to be the busiest of my life. I'm not just representing the city, I'm representing the state." She said.

"What are they going to have you doing?" Randy asked.

"Hospital visits, school visits, I get to throw the opening pitch for the Yankees in the spring, parades, countless benefits, the list goes on." She said.

"It sounds almost as busy as our job." Hunter said.

"Yea, except you're not doing it in four-inch stiletto heels." She said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Paige got up to get it, Holly and Mel, her two best friends were standing there with a balloon the shape of a crown that said 'Sweet Sixteen' on it.

"Guys, I'm not sixteen." She said.

"We know, but it was the only balloon that was shaped like a tiara." Holly said as they walked in.

"It's the thought that counts." Mel said.

"Oh my God, what smells so good in here?" Holly asked.

"Eggo waffles, do you want some?" Paige asked.

"I can't I'm on an all salad diet, I want to lose five pounds by next week." Holly said.

"I swear on the Virgin Mary, if I hear you say you're fat one more time, I will force feed you chocolate doughnuts." Mel said as they walked in the kitchen.

"Oh guys, this is Mark, John and Hunter, and you already know Randy. Guys, this is Holly and Mel, my two best friends." She said.

"Hey," The guys all said.

"Hey," Holly and Mel said in unison. Holly had blonde hair and green eyes, she was wearing a pair of Seven7 jeans and whit sneaker with a plain blue v-neck sweater. Mel had light brown hair and gray eyes, she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a green shirt that said 'Love Pink' across the front, she had on a pair of faded True Religion jeans and a pair of Marc Jacobs pumps.

"Holly picked up the Vanity Fair magazine on the counter with Keira Knightley, and Scarlett Johansson, nude on the front.

"I can't believe they did that, I don't think I could." Holly said.

"It's not that bad actually." Mel said.

"Paige you so have the body for it." Holly said.

"Hello, did you forget who my brothers are?" Paige asked.

"They would kill you." Holly said.

"Yea, she would die a virgin." This made Randy almost spit out his orange juice, that was when the girls realized the guys were still in the room.

"Did I say virgin, I meant to say blonde, she would die blonde, where the hell did virgin come from." Mel said. Holly grabbed her hand.

"We're just going to go upstairs now." Holly said and dragged the other two up the stairs. Once they were in Paige's room they all squealed.

"Did you see his reaction when I said you were a virgin?" Mel said.

"It didn't mean anything." Page said.

"Except that he wants to bang your brains out." She said.

"Holly, gross, there won't be any banging of brains, and we are just friends, nothing more." Paige said.

"That John Cena guy is kinda cute." Holly said.

"Kinda, he's a total hottie with those dimples and those eyes." Mel said.

"Well, he is kinda cute, I'm totally lying he's gorgeous." Paige said falling out on the bed.


	3. Daddy's Real Job

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter3

"Please Mr. Santino, I need more time." The man pleaded.

"More time, I gave you six extra months to get me my money." Paige's father spat at the man.

"Find it in your heart to spare me, please." He pleaded.

"You think I don't have a heart, I'm a family man, I got to provide for my little girl and these four gentlemen here. How am I supposed to do that when you borrowed fifty-thousand dollars out of my pocket and you haven't paid me back?" He asked.

"Please show some mercy." He pleaded.

"Carmine, Anthony, show him some mercy." He said and started to walk out, "Don't get any blood on my floor. The two of them picked him up by his arms and carried him out the back door, just as Paige came down the stairs. She heard two gunshots.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Probably something outside, what are you doing here my Bella?" Her father asked, Bella was a nickname he gave her when she was young, which meant 'Beautiful' in Italian.

"I want you to meet someone, you have to be nice or else I'll be out on the street." She said.

"I'm always nice, it's your brothers you should worry about." He said and she playfully smacked him in the arm. Randy came down the stairs into the restaurant basement.

"Is this a new boyfriend?" Her father asked.

"No, this is my roommate Randy." She said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Randy said and shook her father's hand.

"He's got a firm handshake, I like him already." Her father said.

"Who's this?" Carmine asked as he and Anthony came back inside after dumping the dead body in the trunk of its car.

"Randy, these are my brothers, Anthony, Carmine, Peter and Luke, guys this is Randy." She said.

"Cool," Anthony said causing Paige to raise one perfect eyebrow in surprise.

"What, no yelling, stomping out, or making threats like children?" She asked.

"As long as there isn't anything going on, if you catch my drift." Luke said.

"Then we would have to break your knee caps." Peter said, there was along silence.

"He's kidding," Carmine said and they all started to laugh. Paige looked at her watch.

"Shoot, I got to go." She said.

"You just got here." Her father said, she had taken a large blue velvet box out of her messenger bag and placed it on the table, she took out a tiny mirror and did her mascara and cherry red lip-gloss. She took the bobby-pins out of her bun and put them in her mouth; she brushed her hair out and took out a bottle of hair spray.

"You should really close your eyes." She warned and then started spraying her hair, she coughed slightly and waved her hands in front of her face to clear the spray from her airway. She looked at her hair with satisfaction and placed the crown on her head.

"Is it on straight?" She asked.

"You look perfect." Her father said and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, I have to go to this reading thing, I'll see you later." She said and she and Randy left.

"Dad that was too close, what if Paige heard what happened in here?" Anthony asked.

"What are we going to tell her?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, I'm keeping her out of this as long as I can, let her keep thinking I'm a restaurant owner." Mr. Santino said and they all nodded in agreement.

X-X-X

Two nights later, Holly and Paige were sitting on Paige's bed reading horoscope's from the latest Elle. Holly was now reading Paige's to her.

"Gemini: Be very aware this year Gemini, it's going to be a bumpy one, great things will be one, and some lost, finally a secret will surface and you will have to make a choice." She read.

"That was creepy; I've never heard one like that before." Paige said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Paige and Holly jumped off the bed to try and make it to the door before Randy. They got there first and Paige opened it to see Ricky standing there with a dozen roses she was about to slam the door but he stuck his foot in the way.

"Paige, please just…hear me out." He pleaded.

"You have five minutes and that's it." She said standing with her arms crossed. Holly walked away and into the den where Randy was and sat next to him.

"Who's at the door?" He asked.

"Ricky, I think he came to apologize, but they're about to have it out on the porch." She said. Randy turned the TV off and they could hear the conversation.

"I've been thinking, Paige I made a big mistake, you were the best thing that ever happened to me." He said.

"I have that affect on people." She said with a sarcastically.

"Baby, I'm serious." He said.

"Don't 'baby' me, why should I take you back?" She asked, cocking a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm helpless without you, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I've just been thinking about you and what a fool I've been. I'll do anything to make it up to you, just take me back. I'm nothing without you." He said.

"One more shot, under one condition." She said.

"Anything, I love you." He said.

"Never ever mention sex to me again, I'll let you know when I'm ready." She said.

"Done, god Paige I love you so much." He said.

"Umm…thank you." She said.

"Thank you, I said I love you and you say thank you?" He cried.

"Remember what we were just talking about, I'll say I love you when I'm ready." She said.

"Right, sorry." He said.

"Are you coming inside?" She asked.

"I have to get home and write a philosophy paper, but I'll see you later." He said.

"Bye, and thanks for the flowers." She said and kissed him on the lips quickly before he left. She tried to open the door, but there was heavy weight on it, the second time she pushed harder and fell right through, when she got up she saw Randy and Holly on the ground.

"You were listening to my conversation?" She asked.

"Where did you get that idea?" Holly asked. Paige just looked at her with an expression that seethed sarcasm.

"Okay, so maybe we were." Randy said. She gave them an evil look and walked into the kitchen.

"Paige come back we're, what are you thinking about doing with those ice cubes?" Holly asked.

"Paige, put the glass of ice cubes down." Randy said before she started pelting them with the ice and that night turned into a huge ice fight with two of the greatest people she knew.


	4. A Long Goodbye

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter4

Paige was at her father's restaurant with her brothers, her father, and Ricky. Ricky was now accepted back into the good graces of her brothers and they had just finished eating and were laughing and talking. Suddenly the sound of gunshots could be heard. Tons of bullets were coming through the shattered window space of the restaurant. Ricky threw Paige to the ground to protect her from oncoming bullets, she had her hands over her ears and her eyes shut trying to comprehend what was going on as bullets flew over her head completely ruining the restaurant, shattering wine glasses, plates, pictures, and tearing through chairs. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped. Paige looked around and saw Ricky laying on the ground, she crawled over to him, his white shirt was now bloody. She propped his head up and took his hand.

"There's blood everywhere, hold on Ricky, I'm going to get help." She said trying to stay calm. She started to get up, but he reached over and stopped her.

"I want you to know that I love you, everything that I ever did that hurt you, I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop talking like that, you're going to make it." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not going to make it, just stay here with me I want to remember you just like this." He said in barely a whisper. She started to cry and Ricky touched her cheek and she placed her hands over his.

"Please don't die." She whispered through tears.

"I'll be somewhere better than this." He said.

"What about me Ricky? I need you." She said.

"Don't cry, you're too beautiful to-" He stopped talking and his head lost any strength.

"Ricky, don't leave me, baby please hold on." She sobbed. Carmine started to pick her up.

"Come on Paige, he's gone." He said.

"No, this can't be real, he can't be dead, and he was just here a minute ago, and ah!" She lurched forward as she felt a pain in her abdomen, she looked down to see a bloody piece of glass sticking out of her, everything went black and fuzzy and Paige felt her body falling.

X-X-X

Paige woke up in a hospital bed and jumped at the bright lights.

"Hey, you're awake." She heard a familiar voice say, she turned to see Randy sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Randy, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Your father called me a couple minutes after I landed." He said, she tried to sit up, but immediately felt a pain in her side.

"Don't try and sit up, you just came out of surgery a couple hours ago." He said.

"Surgery, for what?" She asked.

"You lost a lot of blood from your abdomen." He said.

"Where are my dad and brothers, and what about Ricky, is he okay?" She asked, Luke came through the door.

"Thank God you're okay." She said as he came over and sat next to Randy, taking her hand.

"Is everyone alright, what about Ricky?" She asked.

"Ricky was shot six times," Luke started.

"No," She said.

"He didn't make it, I'm sorry Paige." He said, tears trickled down her cheeks as she cried silently, the events of that night coming back.

"What about everyone else?" She asked.

"We're all okay." He said.

"What was that shooting all about; it sure as hell wasn't a robbery, what the hell is going on?" She asked. Just then, Holly and Mel came in with balloons.

"Guys," She started.

"How are you feeling?" Mel asked.

"Ricky's dead," Paige said.

"We know," Holly said her eyes glistening with tears. Paige started to sob again. Holly and Mel got in the hospital be with her, careful not to lay on her morphine drip as she continued to cry.

X-X-X

At Ricky's funeral, many people got up to talk about him, and it was now Paige's turn. She had been sitting with Randy, Holly and Mel, she got up, she was dressed in black pumps with black stockings, a black skirt that came just above her knees, she had on a black sweater, black hoop earrings, a Tiffany's charm bracelet, and a black headband holding her hair back. She walked up to the front of the church and stood at the podium.

"Hi, I'm Paige, Ricky and I were going out for about three years. I remember when I first met him. I was coming out of Ancient Rome philosophy in my sophomore year at Columbia, and he came up and introduced himself. He was nice, had a great smile. Anyways, he asked me on a date and I turned him down the first time. Then, I started finding a single rose attached to my door with a single letter on it. When I put them together, it said 'will you go out with me?' it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done and I said yes. That's the kind of guy Ricky Moretti was, he was above and beyond, and he had an ora to him that wouldn't let you stay mad at him, he could brighten up a room in a second." She closed her eyes. "Ricky, I know you're up there looking down on us, and I know I never said it, but I loved you, I loved you more than anything, and I'm sorry I couldn't say that while you were still here." She said and walked back to her seat as the tears started to flow freely. When she sat down, Holly gave her hand a small squeeze.

X-X-X

They were in the cemetery as Ricky's casket was being lowered into the ground and a priest was saying a prayer. Paige had her huge Dior sunglasses pulled over her eyes, even though the sun was shining, Paige felt like there was a gloomy thunderstorm in her heart. When everyone was heading back to their cars, Paige was approached by Ricky's mother.

"Mrs. Moretti, I'm so sorry, if there is anything I can do just let me know." Paige said.

"Your father has expressed a great amount of generosity already, and you did enough when you spoke about my Ricky." She said and took a small silver locket out of her pocket.

"This belonged to Ricky's grandmother; I want you to have it." She said.

"Mrs. Moretti, I couldn't." She started.

"Please, you were special to my Ricky, he would have wanted you to have it." She said, Paige took the locket, it had tiny diamonds all over it and was the shape of a heart.

"Thank you very much." She said and hugged Mrs. Moretti. She headed back to the car with Randy and Holly. She sat in the front and stared blankly out the window for the entire ride.

X-X-X

"Paige, you have to eat something." Holly called through the door, she was standing there with a tray that had a sandwich, chips and cranberry juice, and saw that the scrambled eggs and toast were still sitting outside the door.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"You haven't eaten in two weeks, and you haven't come out of your room in two weeks. Ricky wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, he would want you to go on and be happy. How is he supposed to see you smile from heaven if all you do is cry?" Holly asked. Paige didn't answer and Holly looked at her watch.

"I have to go to work, I'll call you later." She lied, she couldn't sit and watch her best friend since grade school deteriorate right in front of her eyes. She was rushing out the door so fast that she ran right into Randy and she broke down crying at the bottom of the steps.

"I can't do it Randy." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Paige is in such bad shape, she isn't eating, she hasn't come out of her room in two weeks, and I'm scared for her. She's my best friend, its killing me to see her this way. If she keeps going this way, I don't know what's going to happen." She put her head in her hands and cried. Randy sat next to her on the steps and put a comforting arm around her.

"You need to go home and rest. You look like you haven't slept in days. I'll talk to Paige. Don't worry Holly, she'll be okay." Randy said as he led Holly out the door. He went upstairs, he got to the top of the steps just as Paige was creeping out of her room, she saw Randy and started to go back in, but he caught her wrist. She started hitting him in the chest.

"Randy let go," She said.

"Paige, look what you're doing to yourself." He said, it was obvious that she had lost a sufficient amount of weight in the past two weeks. She continued to hit him.

"Randy just…let go." The tears were now falling uncontrollably, Randy pulled her small frail body to his as her legs gave way and she sobbed into his shoulder, he scooped his other arm under her legs and carried her into her room and set her down in her down on her bed. She continued to cry as he stroked her hair. For the first time, Randy was seeing how fragile Paige really was.

"It should've been me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"That bullet was meant for me, Randy, I should be dead right now." The tears started to fall again. "Not Ricky," She said looking down. Randy picked up her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'm sure Ricky would want you to be happy, I think he would want you to move on, I think he would like to see your beautiful smile every day." Randy said.

"If I could go back," She started.

"We all wish we could go back, but we can't stop living, we have to move forward from it." He told her. He looked around her room: countless crowns on the dresser and window sill, a pair of ice-skates hanging on the closet door and a picture of Paige mid-way througha jump.

"You need some fresh air, it's not healthy to be cooped up for two weeks." He said.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked through sniffles.

"Ice skating," He said.

An hour later, they were driving over to the ice skating rink. They pulled the car up just as the owner was closing.

"Sorry kids, we're closed." He said, Randy motioned for him to talk to him on the side.

"My friend here is going through a rough time, and if you can find the kindness to open it for her. I can find some kindness in my wallet." Randy said and pulled out two-hundred dollars. The man took the money and opened it back up.

"Okay, just one hour." He said. They walked in, and he turned the lights on. Randy and Paige laced up their skates and went out onto the ice.

"Where did you learn to skate?" Paige asked.

"I played hockey in high school, it looked like you used to be pretty serious about it." He said. She skated off in another direction and did a double axle turn and landed perfectly and skated back over to him.

"I used to be eleventh in the country." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I didn't want to do it anymore, it was too much for me. Going from my pageant coach to my ice skating coach, and with school it was all too much for one sixteen year-old to handle." She said.

"And after that?" He asked.

"It stopped being fun, it was all about competition and I didn't want that." She said, she was gaining speed skating backwards and then she launched herself into some kind of double turn and landed it perfectly with grace.

"You're skating so well." He said.

"Thanks," She said, before the knew it, an hour had passed and they were walking back to the car. Once they got in the car Paige turned to Randy.

"Randy," She started.

"Yea,"

"Thanks for this, I really needed this." She said.

"Not a problem." He said with a smile.


	5. It didn't mean anything, right?

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter5

John had just gotten into New York City and was starving, his taxi was passing by a diner that looked like it was open and was very familiar. John had it stopped and went inside, there was one beautiful blonde sitting at the counter typing on a laptop with a pair of glasses. John didn't realize it was Paige until she looked up from her typing and took off the glasses.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey, what are you doing here, I thought you guys were in Japan." She said.

"Randy's in Japan, I've been in Scotland for the past week." He said.

"Do you want anything, it's on the house." She said.

"Coffee please, I mean, if it's not too much of a bother." He said.

"No, it's not, I could use some myself." She said as she put a pot on. John looked over at the laptop.

"What are you working on?" He asked.

"A twenty page paper on the rise and fall of Rome and what the influence of Philosophers had on it." She said.

"Ouch, how far along are you?" He asked.

"I've written nineteen and a half pages." She said.

"When was it assigned?" He asked.

"This morning," She said.

"Damn, does your professor just like to give out meaningless papers?" He asked.

"This is nothing, last week we were assigned a forty-page paper on the Caesar dynasty." She said. She went in behind the counter and filled up two mugs of coffee and set them down at the booth where John was seated and she slid in the seat opposite of him. The two talked and laughed with each other for what seemed like a short time but was really hours.

"Okay, Pimp my ride or yo momma?" She asked.

"Yo momma hands down." He said.

"Greatest band in American history?" She asked.

"That's easy, the Beatles." He said.

"So, why are you in New York?" She asked.

"I'm actually looking for a place to live." He said.

"You're moving here?" She asked.

"Yea," He said. Paige looked at her watch.

"I have to get going, I've got an early class." She said. She got up from the booth and she and John left, she locked up and turned off the lights and they went their separate ways. John was kicking himself, he was so close, and he really liked Paige, he never had trouble getting a girl's attention, he had a feeling this was going to be a hard shell to crack.

X-X-X

The weather was acting strange for five days after Christmas. New York had a long electrical storm and the power was out. Paige was lighting candles around the town house for light. She had just gotten out of the shower and her long hair was still wet. She had thrown on a Columbia sweatshirt and sweat pants. Randy came through the door just as she lit the last candle.

"Hey, whoa what's going on in here, I knew you wanted me." Randy said jokingly.

"We lost power jackass." Paige said, she was starting to look healthy again and was beginning to smile more.

"I got you something for Christmas." She told him. She handed him a small red velvet box with a green bow taped to the front.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Open it and you'll find out." She said with a smile. He opened it and saw a platinum Rolex watch.

"Paige, this is…wow." He said.

"It's my way of saying thank you, I haven't exactly been the most upbeat roommate since the shooting, and I wanted you to know that I am grateful for you being there for me." She said.

"But I didn't-"He started.

"It's okay if you didn't get me something, I wasn't expecting anything." She said. Randy put it on his wrist.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"Thanks would do just fine." She said.

"Thank you," He said.

"Are you coming out with Holly, Mel, and I?" She asked.

"Sure, John is coming back into town tomorrow for New Year's." He said. Paige never told Randy about seeing John at the Diner of December, she liked John, but he was Randy's best friend, and she was to like Randy more and more every day.

"Oh," She said plainly, not wanting to give off any hints that she was excited to see him.

"Is that a problem?" Randy asked.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked perking up a bit.

"Never mind, it's cool." He said. The way she looked in the candle light made Randy wonder if he wanted to be just friends with Paige.

X-X-X

Randy had rented them a stretch hummer for the whole night, they had been club hopping since seven in the evening, Paige spent the whole time in between Holly and Mel, and she avoided any real conversations with Randy and John. It was now eleven-thirty, and the ball would be dropping in a half-hour. John was trying to find Paige and she was nowhere in sight, he had spent fifteen minutes going through each level of the club, trying to find her. By the time he got back upstairs, they were counting down the last minute until the New Year. Paige was standing at the skyline window of the club as they had started counting down from ten.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," In those moments, it dawned on Paige that she wanted to kiss into the New Year, she looked to her left and saw some drunk guy, then she spun to her right and was looking at the side of Randy's head, bingo. Maybe it was the fact that she had four martinis that nigh but she grabbed his tie and pulled him down, her lips crashing on his, it was the most electrifying kiss Randy had ever felt. He pulled away from Paige.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"A fresh start," She said. Both of them were obviously very drunk and had no clue what they were doing. He wrapped his arms around her and they began to kiss again, she opened her mouth, allowing Randy's tongue to explore hers. Maybe it was the liquor or the excitement, but neither of them noticed John Cena staring at them with a crushed expression on his face.

The Next morning, Paige rolled out of bed with the worst hangover in the world. _What happened last night?_ she asked herself. She went downstairs where Holly and Mel were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning," They said in unison.

"Morning," Paige said unenthusiastically, she took some Tylenol and sat down at the table. She flipped her hair back off of her neck.

"Whoa, what the hell is that on your neck?" Holly asked.

"It looks like a hicky to me." Mel said.

"Who did you make-out with last night?" Holly asked. Paige tried hard to think about last night as the ball dropped, and it all came back to her, she had made out with Randy.

"Oh shit," She said.

"Who was it?" Mel asked.

"I'm not telling." She said. Just then, Randy came down stairs, and Paige tried to act normal.

"Good morning guys," He said and sat down at the table. Holly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Randy, you've got like something on your face." She said.

"Yea, a very familiar pink lip gloss is smeared on the side of your lip." Mel said.

"Kind of like the lip gloss Paige was wearing last night. And look, it matches perfectly with that hicky." Holly said. Randy thought for a second, he looked at Paige who was looking down at the tablecloth and he remembered how he and Paige had made-out for about a minute in their drunken states.

"Oh my God, I…you…me…we." He couldn't find the right words.

"Okay yes, I made out with Randy last night, did it mean anything, probably not." She wasn't too sure herself.

"Yea, we were really smashed last night." Randy said.

"See, problem solved." Paige said, but inside she knew it had only just begun.


	6. Take it slow

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way. Sorry guys, here is the new chapter six, i wrote something and posted it and then hated it, so ipulled it and rewrote it.please r&r

Chapter6

"A little to the left, a little to the right, stop right there, it's perfect." Paige was saying to John. She was helping him move into his new place, which was around the corner from their townhouse. Randy had house shows all week and was in supposed to be flying in that afternoon. John and Paige had just brought in the final piece of furniture and sat down on the couch.

"That was a workout." Paige said.

"Thanks for helping me Paige; I did need someone with a sense of style to help me fix these rooms up." He said with a smile.

"No problem, but judging by these leather couches, you already had style." She said. She looked him in the eyes, their faces were coming closer and closer together, they were about to kiss, then…

_**Hey nothing you can say, nothings gonna change**_

Paige's phone rang, her eyes brightened when she answered the phone.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey, I just landed," Randy said, the low rumble of his voice on the phone made her smile.

"Okay, I'm at John's, so I'll be there in like ten minutes." She said. Randy felt a slight pang of jealousy overcome him.

"What are you doing at John's?" He asked.

"He needed help moving in." She said.

"Oh right, almost forgot, so I'll see you in a few, bye." He said.

"Okay, bye." She said and hung up.

"I'm guessing Randy needs you." He said.

"I'll see you later," she said as she walked out the door. This was all Randy's fault, every time John got close, Randy needs Paige to come running.

"How was Miami?" She asked.

"It was great, sunny and warm, beautiful girls, unlike New York." He said knowing the last part would piss her off.

"Are you trying to tell me that there are no beautiful girls in New York?" She asked.

"Yea," He said.

"Not one?" She asked.

"Not that I could think of." He said plainly, and she smacked him in the arm.

"I'm kidding, there is one" He said.

"And who might that be?" She asked.

"Holly," He said and Paige smacked him again.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." She said

"I'm kidding, you know I think you're beautiful." He said.

"Yea, I kind of did, you are such an asshole sometimes." She said.

"Yea, but you knew that already too." He said.

X-X-X

Paige was checking her e-mail, when the phone rang.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey, it's me" Randy said.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, you?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said, John was sitting next to Randy.

"I got an idea, why don't we fly her out to Dallas in two weeks and she can spend some time away from the city while we're doing house shows in Texas." John suggested. Randy thought for a moment.

"I think that's a great idea." Randy said. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Paige again.

"Hello," She said into the phone.

"Hey Paige, it's Randy, how do you like Dallas?" He asked.

X-X-X

Randy and John stood by gate 12B, non-stop from New York to Dallas. Paige came off of the plane and smiled as soon as she saw them. Randy had never seen her so relaxed, she only had on lip gloss and eye shadow and Randy could see the array of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She strode up to them and hugged John, then Randy, who she held on to tightly.

"How was your flight?" Randy asked.

"Long," She said.

"I hope you liked first class." John said.

"Yea, but you guys didn't have to do that for me." She said.

"We wanted to." Randy said.

"So are we going to the hotel?" She asked.

"No, we have to head straight to the arena for a meeting." Randy said.

"Do you see what I'm wearing, I can't meet people for the first time wearing this." She said.

"Paige, you look fine." John said.

"Yea, your freckles are kind of cute." Randy said.

"Both of you keep your eyes on the road, this back seat is about to get nasty." She said. She opened up her carry-on bag and pulled out black gaucho pants and a pink halter top, a pair of pumps. She unbuttoned her jeans and tried her best to slide them off, in the rearview mirror; Randy caught a glimpse of a pink thong.

"Eyes on the road." Paige demanded.

"Sorry," Randy said.

"Paige, what the hell are you doing?" John asked as he felt a stocking foot on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get these damned stockings on, screw it it's too hot down here for stockings." She said and flung them off. She put her gaucho pants on and slid her feet into the black pumps; she slid the white tank-top over her head and replaced it with the pink halter top. She took out her make-up bag and applied the foundation, eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara, and blush. She had finished everything just as they pulled up at the arena. When she got out of the car, she had changed from a laid-back look, to the prim and proper baby-doll that everyone saw on a normal day. John and Randy watched as she walked past them, there was one song going through their minds as she walked up to the door: 'Ass like that' by Eminem. They were snapped out of their trance when Paige turned around.

"Guys, why are you still standing there?" She asked.

"Sorry, let's go inside." Randy said and the three went inside. Randy went to the meeting and John was showing Paige around. They walked down the ramp to the empty arena, except for the sound guys. John walked up the steps of the ring and held the ropes open so Paige could climb in. John thought she looked like a kid at Disneyland when she looked around astonished.

"It's so big." She said.

"And now, presenting your new Miss USA, Paige Santino." John said in an announcer like voice. Paige made the surprised look and held her hands in front of her mouth and fluttered them back and forth and made a high-pitched squeal sound.

"Typical," He said.

"And you're the typical white boy wanna-be rapper straight out the suburbs." She said jokingly.

"Is that what I am, huh?" He asked and tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her ribs. Paige squirmed under his weight, giggling like a six year-old, she finally pushed him over next to her, she propped herself up on her elbow and looked deep into his blue eyes, there lips finally met. Paige kissed him hungrily as she rolled over on top of him, running her fingers through his short spiky hair, as his hands made their way to the small of her back. It would be the perfect moment if…

"Excuse me, we need to test the disco ball and music for tonight." The sound guy said. The two of them scrambled to their feet just as the lights went dim and the disco ball came down. John gave a thumbs-up to the guy in the sound booth and he put on 'I should tell you' from the musical RENT, John, Randy, and Paige had seen it a couple weeks ago on Broadway, and John knew it was a song she loved. He put his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile, he pulled her close and the two swayed together. John spun her and brought her back in a dip. Randy watched them from the top of the ring unnoticed, he didn't know why, but he felt as if he had just lost something he could never get back. He should be happy for Paige, she had gone through a tough time and she was one of his best friends.

"Who is she?" Someone asked from beside him, it was Ashley.

"She's my roommate." Randy responded.

"I brought you a water bottle; I thought you could use it after that meeting." She said.

"Thanks," He said and looked at her with sadness.

"Cheer up; I know what's got you down." She said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yea, they gave the title shot to someone else. Personally, I think you deserved it." She said.

"Thanks Ashley," He said.

"No problem." She said and started to walk off.

"Umm, Ashley…" Randy called after her.

"Yea," She said with a smile.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yea, like a date." He said.

"I would love to." She said.

"Okay, just meet me after the show." He said.

"Okay, after the show." She said with a beaming smile. John and Paige started to exit the ring, just as Randy disappeared around the corner, they walked backstage holding hands.

"We should go find Randy." Paige said.

"Wait I have to tell you something." John said and pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"John, I need to take things slowly." She said, he tried to hide his bewilderment, but she could see right through it.

"It's okay," He said.

"I'm sorry, Ricky died months ago, and I'm still trying to get over it. I want to be with you, I really do, but I just need time." She said.

"It's okay, just take it slow." He said and hugged her close to him.

"I better go see what Randy is doing." She said, he kissed her forehead and the two parted ways.


	7. How can you do this to her?

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter7

A couple weeks had past and they were entering the month of March. Randy and Ashley had started to date regularly, and on more than one occasion, she would spend the week in the city at the townhouse. Paige couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw Randy and Ashley together. She and Mel were sitting in the living room talking.

"Randy and Ashley are so cute together." Mel said.

"Yea, really cute," Paige said, rolling her eyes behind her reading glasses.

"Are you alright?" Mel asked.

"I'm _great_; I'm dating a tall blue-eyed stud muffin, and I'm Miss New York. Why wouldn't I be alright?" She asked.

"I don't know, you just seemed a little irritated when I mentioned Randy and Ashley." She said.

"Maybe I'm just a tad tired of hearing about Randy and Ashley. All Randy ever talks about now is how smart, funny, and beautiful Ashley is. That's when we talk, some weeks he doesn't even come home, he goes home with her." Paige spat.

"Are you jealous of Ashley?" She asked.

"No, what would I be jealous of her about?" Paige asked.

"The fact that she's got the one you're falling for." Mel said seriously.

"I'm not falling for Randy, and I'm certainly not jealous of Ashley." Paige lied. She had John; John was sweet, gentle, caring, and funny. So why did she see Randy's face every time he kissed her?

X-X-X

"That son-of-a-bitch is raising too much hell down at the county hall." Mr. Santino told his sons and two of Paige's cousins.

"What do you want us to do?" Peter asked.

"I want you to take him out as soon as possible." Paige had heard their whole entire conversation, but chose now to come down the stairs fully.

"Paige, honey, we were just talking about some family stuff." He father said, his face changing to a smile when she came down.

"Cut the bullshit dad, I know the truth." She said.

"I don't care how old you are, you are never to use that language around me!" He yelled. He stood up and walked over to her. Paige refused to cower under her father.

"What are you going to do, have me taken care of?" She said with a sarcastic but sharp tone. He raised his hand to hit her, but Carmine stopped him.

"She didn't mean it dad, she's just a little shocked." Carmine said. Paige had tears falling from her eyes.

"How could you lie to me, all this time?" She yelled.

"Come on Paige, we did it because we love you." Carmine said trying to come over to her.

"No, people don't do this to their loved ones. I'm supposed to be able to trust you." She screamed. Carmine tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. She bolted back up the stairs and out to her car. She drove home in rage; she rushed through the door and slammed it.

"Paige, are you alright?" Randy asked with a concerned look, he had completely forgotten Ashley who was sitting on the couch with him.

"I'm fine," She said.

"You don't look fine, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Randy, she said she's fine, maybe you should just leave her alone." Ashley said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Paige was taken aback by Ashley's tone. Randy went back to the couch and Paige just stood there.

"Penny, sweetheart," Ashley started.

"It's Paige," She said.

"Right, well Randy and I were in the middle of something so…" Ashley started.

"I get it." Paige said with anger seething from her and went up the stairs.

"Now, where were we," Ashley purred as she climbed onto Randy, only to be pushed off.

"That was really rude Ash." Randy told her.

"I just want to spend some time alone with my man." She said putting her arm around him, he gently pushed it away.

"It's getting late, I think you should go back to the hotel." He said.

"It's only seven." She said.

"Goodnight Ashley," Randy was basically throwing her out, and all over that little bitch up stairs. Ashley walked to her car enraged. Randy always talked about Paige, he went running when Paige needed him, and for what reason? She has John for that shit, Ashley had stood for this long enough. She knew Randy was in love with Paige, and it killed her inside, when they were on the road he was always on the phone with Paige, something had to be done about it or she would lose Randy.

Meanwhile, Randy went upstairs into Paige's room to see what was wrong. He sat on her bed and touched her back.

"Paige, are you okay?" He asked.

"Why aren't you with Ashley?" She asked.

"Ashley had to leave." He said.

"Stupid bitch," Paige hissed.

"I heard that." He said.

"Well she is." Paige exclaimed.

"What is up with you two, ever since the last time she stayed here, there seems to be ongoing tension between you two." He said confusedly.

"You don't want to know." She said.

"Actually I do, I would like my girlfriend and my best friend to get along. So tell me what's going on." Randy demanded.

"Okay, she thinks we're having sex." Paige stated bluntly.

"Are you serious?" He asked stunned.

"Yes, last week, when she was helping me do laundry, she found a blue thong sticking half-way out of a pair of your jeans. She asked me if they were mine and I told her they were and the two probably got mixed together in the wash." She told him.

"What did she say?" He asked crossing his arms.

"She didn't believe me and told me to keep my hands off of her boyfriend, and that was it, I was PMS-ing that week and I didn't feel like getting into it with her, so I let it go." She told him.

"I'm sorry about that." He told her.

"I don't really care, I mean, you know we're not sleeping together, I know we're not sleeping together, that's all that really matters. Plus, I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Technically, I shouldn't be telling you this. You have to promise me that you won't breathe a word about it to anyone." She told him very sternly.

"I promise, whatever it is can't be that bad." He said.

"My brothers and father, and all the other men in my family are the mafia." She said and Randy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Randy looked at the expression on her face and got serious.

"You're not kidding?" He asked.

"No, I found today, I wasn't supposed to, and they weren't planning on telling me. I came down the stairs as my father was telling my brothers to kill someone." She said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, every family has a business, I mean my family has a string of wrestlers and yours, well, yours has a string of organized criminals." He said.

"Thanks, Randy, that make me feel a _whole_ lot better." She said sarcastically.

"The point I'm trying to make is that they're your family and you have to love them." He said.

"I guess you're right." She said with a big huff.

X-X-X

John opened his eyes to see the sun shining through his window, he looked over at the naked blonde next to him.

"Good morning," She said.

"Good Morning," He said.

"That was…wow." She said as she started to get up and put her clothes back on.

"Yea, it was, I'm sorry I forgot your name." He said.

"Candy, don't worry about it Joe." She said.

"It's John," He said. She looked at the picture of Paige on the dresser.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Yea," He said.

"She's a pretty girl." She told him.

"Yea,"

"Well, I'll see you around." She said and walked out the door.

X-X-X

Randy was walking home from the 7/11 around the corner when a black limousine pulled up on the side of him, the window rolled down to reveal Paige's father.

"Randy, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good Mr. Santino, are you looking for Paige? I could run in and get her." Randy offered.

"No, you're just the man I wanted to see, hop in, let's go for a little ride." He offered. Randy got in the car and noticed all of Paige's brothers in the car.

"Hey, guys, nice to see you again." He said and none of them responded. The car started to move. Randy glanced out the window, wondering if they were about to murder him.

"So, Randy, I'm sure you know about our family business by now." Mr. Santino said.

"How did you…" Randy started.

"I know my daughter too well." He said with a slight laugh.

"I won't breathe a word to anyone." He said.

"That's good, but now that Paige knows, some people don't like the fact that Paige knows about it, I need her protected at all times." He said. Anthony pulled a gun out. Randy thought they were going to kill him, but he held it out to Randy.

"Take it, I trust you know how to use it if you have to." Carmine said.

"Yea," Randy responded.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." Mr. Santino said, the car pulled in front of the townhouse and Randy got out.

"Randy…" Mr. Santino started.

"Yes sir?" Randy asked.

"If anything happens to her, it's your head." He told him and pulled off. Randy tucked the gun in his pants and went inside. Paige was in the den watching last year's Miss USA Pageant; she was watching the question round. Randy put the stuff on the counter and sat next to her. She had a notebook in her hand and was taking notes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Taking note on how to answer the questions calm and collectively." She said.

"What happened to no wrong answer?" He asked.

"There is a wrong answer, watch Miss Florida choke on this question." She said.

"Is the country too concerned about being politically correct? Who knows that?" Randy asked surprised.

"That is the kind of question you don't want, this Pageant is in a few months, and this year the stage is a regular sized stage over a very large ice rink, and all of the audience will sit on the side opposite the stage they're doing the sides in clear plastic, so for the talent round I'm going to skate." She said.

"You'll win for sure." He said.

"Thanks, speaking of winning, when do you leave again?" She asked.

"My flight is tomorrow at eight in the morning." He said.

"Okay cool, I'm working at Santino's now, I get better tips there than at the diner." She told him.

"Cool," He said. The two watched the pageant as Paige pointed out things that no normal person would notice about the contestants and Randy found himself falling harder every second for her.

X-X-X

Randy was going to John's locker room to tell him his match was up in five minutes. He opened the door to find a young blonde sitting on top of him kissing him, John had no shirt on and the girl's skirt was hiked up. John saw Randy, and pushed the girl off of his lap.

"Randy, wait, you can't tell Paige." John pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? Paige deserves better than this." Randy spat.

"I know," John said.

"She always talks about how great you are, how she hasn't been this happy since before Ricky died, I can't let you break her heart again." Randy said.

"Please, don't tell her Randy, I'll clean it up, I promise." John pleaded.

"Fine," Randy said and left in a hurry.


	8. Checking in

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter8

Paige had been in the ice skating rink, practicing, but it didn't seem right she needed help, so she did something she never thought she'd do. She called her coach back. Her fingers were shaky as she dialed the number. Robert Bergstein was not a forgiving man, and they had left things on a sour note when Paige walked out on a future gold medal. He was the meanest and best coach in the ice skating world. Paige's stomach cringed with each ring.

"Hello," He said.

"Robert, it's Paige Santino." She said cheerily.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"I really need your help." She said.

"You must be crazy if you think I'd coach you." He said.

"You were right, I was wrong, I'm an idiot, you're smart, and I am crawling back, so please help me out here." She pleaded, she explained everything to him and they decided to meet at the skating rink early in the morning. Robert had always been like a second father to her, he had trained her since she was six, and had made her one of the most elite ice skaters in the world, he had sculpted a world champion that didn't get the chance to shine. After warming up on the rink, Paige skated back over to him.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think we should revisit that last routine." Robert told her crossing his arms.

"Robert, I couldn't get it then and I can't get it now." She said.

"Paige, if I didn't believe you could do it, and if I didn't love you like one of my own, then I wouldn't be here. How long until this pageant thing?" He asked.

"Two months," She said.

"Perfect, I want you back on your old curfew, your old diet, and your old workout habits." He told her.

"Old curfew, my old curfew was seven at night." She argued.

"It also got you to national ranking." He fired back.

"Fine, what do you want me to do now?" She asked.

"Let's see how much you remember." He said and started the music.

X-X-X

Paige got home at seven in the morning, she had gotten up at three in the morning for practice at four. She walked in the door, well, more limped in the door. She dropped her ice skates in the main hall and walked into the kitchen where Randy was cooking scrambled eggs.

"Hey, how did practice go?" He asked.

"I haven't done that in years and my legs are killing me." She stated, sitting down at the table and sliding her sneakers off.

"Do you want some eggs?" He asked.

"I can't, I'm on a strict diet of salad and protein shakes." She told him, as she limped over to the counter and pulled the protein shake powder out of the cabinet, she never had it, but it was what Randy drank. She mixed it and took a sip of it, it was bitter.

"You should probably add sugar to it." He told her. She poured a large mound of sugar on top of it and mixed it in. She sat back down at the table.

"I think I pulled a muscle." She said.

"Where?" He asked, picking up her left leg.

"My calf muscle." She told him, he started massaging her leg.

"It's pretty tense, did you warm up?" He asked.

"I think I needed a warm-up for my warm-up." She said. Randy dropped her leg gently out of his lap.

"Thanks, your fingers are like magic." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, so are you coming out tonight?" He asked.

"I can't I'm on a seven o'clock curfew, and I need to start looking for pageant stuff." She told him.

X-X-X

The pageant was getting closer and Paige was a better ice skater than she ever was, she had mastered her old routine. Randy came with her to the rink one morning to watch her routine. She danced to 'For good' from the musical 'Wicked'. Randy watched her in awe as she glided across the ice without a care in the world, she made it look so easy, and she was just…beautiful. She pulled one leg straight up in front of her until it was parallel with her entire body. She let go and let it gently makes it's way back to the ice. She started to spin rapidly and brought one leg out in front of her and crouched down so her torso was pressed firmly to the outstretched leg, she spun even faster in this position and then brought herself back up, spinning rapidly, she arched her back and brought her hands above her head, and then slowly stopped, she then gained speed skating backward and launched herself into a triple loop, and made another transition into a triple axel, she ended with her arms crossed over her chest and she looked down at the ice. Randy clapped when she was finished. She skated over to him and leaned on the wall separating them.

"So, what did you think?" She asked.

"That was great." He said.

"Thanks, it felt great." She said. Robert walked over to them.

"That was excellent, I'm giving you the rest of the week off." He told her.

"Thank you, I was beginning to feel like my life was the ice again." She said.

"Paige, can I talk to you for a second?" Robert asked.

"Sure," She said as she skated along side Robert as he walked on the rubber ground outside the rink.

"I need you to promise me something." He told her.

"Sure, anything." She said.

"You are the absolute best skater I've seen in years, if this pageant doesn't work out, I want you to come out of retirement." He told her.

"I promise," She said hugging him and then skating off the rink.

Paige and Randy left the rink and got in the car.

Paige went shopping later that day, she, Holly, and Mel had ended up dragging Randy and John along. They were all sitting outside the dressing room and Paige was inside trying on a dress.

"Paige, are you okay in there?" Holly asked.

"I'm not coming out, John I don't know how I let you talk me into trying this one on. I look terrible." She said.

"Just come out and let us see it." Mel said. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.. The dress was ocean blue, and came down to her feet, it had a slit in the side that came up her thigh, and the neckline plunged dangerously low.

"I hate it, let me go try on the one I like." She told them and went back in. She came out in a pale pink evening gown with glitter all over it, the dress clung to her figure perfectly, and must have had a built in push-up bra that pushed everything way up. It was by far the prettiest dress yet.

"That's the one." Mel told her.

"I know, it feels like a winner." Paige said.

"They all look the same to me." John said.

"You have to feel out the right dress, you wouldn't buy a car if you didn't feel good in it, right?" She asked.

"Right," Randy said.

"Well, I wouldn't buy a dress unless I felt like an absolute winner, and that is why I have won thirty-eight times." She said with a smile. She went to the register to check out the dress. The sales woman rang it up.

"Your charge is nine-hundred-fifty dollars and fifty cents." She said. Paige started digging for her credit card and both John and Randy stopped her at the same time.

"I got it," They said in unison.

"I can buy my own dress." She told them.

"But, you're paying your coach already, that's a lot of money." John said and Randy nodded.

"Okay, I f you really want to." She told them, John put his credit card down before Randy.

"I insist," He said.

Later in the car, the three girls sat chattering at a rapid speed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I found our yearbook." Mel gushed, they were pulling in front of the house.

"No way, where is it?" Paige asked excitedly.

"It's in my car." She told them, she went out to her car and came back a few seconds later. She plopped down on the couch in between Paige and Holly. Randy glanced at the front.

"Montclair high school, class of 2003." Mel said as she opened it up. They were looking through.

"Oh my God, Mr. Hart was so hot, does he still work there?" Paige asked.

"He's my sister's gym teacher." Holly told them. They kept looking through it.

"Guess who I ran into yesterday." Holly said excitedly.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Jeremy Peterson," Holly told them.

"Porky pig?" Mel asked.

"He's not Porky pig anymore, he is totally gorgeous. He's Beta-Pi, and just transferred to Columbia." She told them.

"No way, we're paired with them for Greek week." Paige said.

"Greek what?" John asked.

"Greek week, we're Delta Zetas, duh." Mel said to him matter-of-factly.

"What's the big deal about this Porky pig kid anyway?" John asked.

"His name is Jeremy, not Porky pig." Paige said.

"He had the biggest crush on Paige, for like ever." Holly said.

"I don't know why everyone insisted on picking on him, he was a nice kid." Paige said.

"Mel, she's still the do-gooder she was in high school." Holly said mockingly.

"You guys are so mean." Paige laughed. She turned the page and then turned away from it quickly.

"Why did you turn the page so fast?" Mel asked.

"No reason," She said nonchalantly. Mel turned the page back, where there was a picture of Paige with a muscular guy in a varsity jacket.

"Oh my God, Owen Baker, Paige's first love." Holly said.

"Oh God, not even close." She said.

"Then what was it?" Randy asked.

"Two wasted years of my life." She said.

"What ever happened to him?" Holly asked.

"Last I heard, he was working at that gas station on Bloomfield Avenue." Mel said.

"Ouch, that's rough." Paige said. They kept looking through the yearbook and reminiscing in the past. They pointed out all this stuff out to John and Randy from their senior year.

X-X-X

"I'll call you as soon as I get in." Paige said hugging Randy. She was leaving for a month long tour of the country before the actual pageant started. Randy handed her bag to her as they announced her flight.

"Have a safe trip." He said as they broke apart. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Randy," She said and walked towards the plane entrance with her suitcase wheeling behind her.

The flight to Florida had been quite comfortable for Paige, since Randy had insisted on exchanging her coach ticket for a first class one. When she stepped off the plane, she was greeted by a blonde girl in a lavender jacket and skirt suit. She had a satin sash that said Miss Florida on it.

"Hello, I'm Laura, Miss Florida." She said putting her hand out to Paige.

"I'm Paige, Miss New York, it's a pleasure to meet you." She told her as they walked out of the airport with her bags.

"Well, being that I'm the host state for the next two days, I need to be here to greet all the girls, here is your room key, and I believe your roommate is already there, the shuttle will take you back to the hotel." She said with a smile. Paige got on the shuttle and Laura waved goodbye.

Paige wheeled her suitcases up to room 1257, she fished the room key out of her pocket and slid it in, the door opened with ease. The room was absolutely breath taking.

"Hello, is anyone here?" She called out. A girlwho looked about the same age as Paige stepped out. She looked to be bi-racial with a mocha-crème complexion; she had gray eyes and glossy brown curls that fell all over her shoulders. She put her hand out for Paige to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lacey." She beamed.

"I'm Paige, what state are you from?" Paige asked.

"Georgia and I'm guessing you're from New York." She said.

"How did you know that?" Paige asked.

"You're still wearing your sash." She told her. Paige put her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, duh, don't let the blonde hair fool you; I'm not always like this." Paige told her laughing. Paige and Lacey spent the afternoon getting to know each other. Paige found out that Lacey's father was Italian and her mother was black, Lacey was a senior at Spellman University and her boyfriend went to Morehouse University who she was totally in love with. They had been talking for hours and Paige suddenly got hungry the two went down to the hotel restaurant to get something to eat. They had just ordered when two other girls came and sat down. The blonde one looked at both of them.

"Lacey, are you going to introduce us?" She asked.

"Paige, this is Riley, Miss Alabama, and this is Brooke, Miss Texas, guys this is Paige, Miss New York." Lacey introduced them all and they shook hands.

"This tour thing was such a great idea, to get to know all of the girls before the pageant." Riley said. Paige's phone rang, she knew it was Randy because of the ringtone.

"Hello," She said.

"What happened to calling me when you landed?" He asked playfully.

"Randy Keith Orton, if you don't stop checking up on me I'm going to have my number changed." She told him laughing. "Did my father put you up to this?" She asked.

"No, why would you think that?" He asked.

"I was kidding." She said.

"Right, I have to go I lo- I'll talk to you later." He said quickly, he hung up.

"Were you just talking to Randy Orton?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, why?" She asked.

"He is so hot, how do you know him?" Riley asked.

"He's my roommate." Paige told them.

"Shut-up, you live with him, have you ever thought about dating him?" Brooke asked.

"No, he's one of my best friends, to him, I'm just one of the guys, and it goes the same way for me." She told them. " Although, I hate his girlfriend's guts." She said.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Ashley Massaro, she even, never mind." Paige said.

"No, tell us." Lacey said.

"She even accused me of sleeping with him, which is totally not true." She said.

"Why wouldn't you sleep with him?" Brooke asked.

"I mean sure, he's good looking, he's got a great body, great hair, he smells good, but it would just be weird afterward." She said.

"It's funny how you notice all that stuff about him, but have no physical attraction to him." Lacey said. The bottom line was that everyone could see that Paige loved Randy, and Randy loved Paige…except for Randy and Paige.


	9. Suprise guests

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter9

It was a beautiful day in Dallas, it was the second week of the tour and they were in Texas. Paige and Lacey had become really good friends by now, they spent most of the time on the tour in each other's rooms or with Riley and Brooke.

"How did you sleep last night?" Paige asked.

"Terrible, Miss Tennessee has a terrible snoring problem." Lacey told her.

"Miss Nevada talked me to death last night, and then asked if she could dye my hair red." Paige said. They had been walking to their next destination.

"Would you look at the sweet ass on Miss New York?" Someone yelled from behind.

"Hey sweet ass, come on over and talk to us!" Another yelled. Paige turned around ready to tell someone off, only to see Randy and John.

"Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?" She asked as she sprinted over to them. She kissed John passionately on the lips and then hugged Randy.

"We were in the area for a show tonight." Randy told her.

"I wish I could go, but we have a tour or something this evening after dinner." She said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, this is Lacey, she's Miss Georgia. Lacey, this is Randy, John, oh Ashley, I almost didn't see you there." Paige said with a fake smile.

"Can't you ditch the tour tonight?" John asked.

"And get thrown out of the pageant, no thanks I'll pass." Paige said.

"Well, maybe I'll see you guys again, when we're in New York on Friday." She said.

"Paige we should really go catch up with everyone." Lacey told her.

"It was great seeing you guys, I have to go." She said as they sprinted off.

X-X-X

That afternoon, the girls had been given a break after their early dinner before going on the surprise tour. Lacey was hanging out in the room the Paige and Brooke were sharing. There was a knock on the door. They opened it for Miss D.C. her name was Michelle, she was a caramel complexion and had dark green eyes and dark brown hair. Paige had made friends with her over dinner.

"What's up Michelle?" Lacey asked as Michelle sat on the bed.

"If I have to spend another moment listening to Carmen talk about how she aspires to be the next Nicole Kidman, I think my head will explode." She sighed and everyone started laughing.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I will die if she wins, right there on stage, I'll just collapse and die." Paige said laughing. The girls talked about clothes movies, and guys. Then the hotel phone rang.

"Hello," Paige said.

"Yes, we were just calling to tell you that you girls need to be in the lobby in exactly and hour." The director said.

"Okay, and how should we be dressing?" Paige asked.

"You can dress casual tonight and you must wear your sash." She told her.

"Okay, thank you." Paige said and hung up.

"Guys, we have to be down in the lobby in an hour to go on this tour thing." Paige told them.

"How are we supposed to dress?" Michelle asked.

"Casual, but we must wear our sashes." Paige informed them. All the girls got up, going back to their rooms, except for Lacey who was borrowing a shirt and a pair of jeans from Paige. Before they knew it and hour had passed, Lacey was putting the final touches on Paige's make-up and Riley was putting the last couple curls in the bottom of her red hair. They slid their sashes on and headed out the door. After all fifty-one girls were down in the lobby they headed out to the bus.

Meanwhile, all of the wrestlers were in a meeting. Vince was standing at the front of the room and all the wrestlers were seated in chairs and on the floor.

"This has been the best month ever. I've had Randy all to myself, no Paige around." Ashley whispered to Melina.

"What's this meeting about anyway?" Randy asked Mark Jindrak.

"I don't know, but I hope it's good news." Mark said.

"Okay people, quiet down, quiet down." Vince called out to them in his loud voice.

"Thank you, now I know this is short notice, but we are going to have the contestants of the Miss USA pageant here tonight." He informed them. Ashley rolled her eyes, there were some whistles from the men before Vince continued. "They will be split up into nine groups of four and one group of six, I need some volunteer tour guides." He told them. Randy put his hand up, but no one followed.

"Did I mention that there is a nicely sized bonus for the volunteers?" Vince informed them and several hands shot up.

"Okay, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Randy Orton, Maven, Mark Jindrak, Hunter, Nitro, Johnny, Kenny, and Mitch, perfect." He said. "Now, the girls will be arriving shortly, thank you very much." He said.

Meanwhile, the bus was pulling up. The pageant director Mrs. Heart stood up at the front of the bus.

"Attention ladies." She called out and waited for all the girls to settle down.

"Ladies, I will now reveal what you are doing." She said looking at her clipboard.

"Ah yes, you girls have front row seats to Monday Night RAW, courtesy of the McMahon family, and you will receive a tour before the show." Paige almost jumped out of her seat. "Now, you will be broken up into nine groups of five and one group of six, so please group yourselves together." She ordered. Paige got with Lacey, Riley, Brooke, and Michelle. They all headed off of the bus and into the back of the arena. When they came in , they saw ten muscular guys. Vince steeped forward.

"Hello ladies we are very thrilled to have you as our guests tonight. These gentlemen behind me will be your tour guides before the show. Each of them will pick a group, starting with… Randy Orton." Randy was glad he had raised his hand first in the meeting.

"Okay let me see, I wish I could take all of you because you're the prettiest fifty-one girls I've ever seen." He said with his trademark smile, making the girls giggle.

"Okay, Miss New York's group." He said. The five of them walked over to Randy and they started walking down the hall for their tour of backstage, he turned to the group.

"I'm Randy by the way, so why don't we start in the lounge." He told them walking backwards. John still stood there, he couldn't believe Randy just did that, the only reason he volunteered was because he was going to pick Paige's group, now he was going to be stuck babysitting five life-size dolls. They walked into the lounge.

"This is the lounge, where we hang out, play games, watch TV." Randy told them.

"Call up your roommates and bother them." Paige said, causing them to giggle.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I wouldn't bother you if you paid your half of the electric bill." He told her jokingly, and everyone laughed. Shawn Michaels walked over.

"What's so funny over here?" He asked resting his forearm on Randy's shoulder.

"Ladies, this is Shawn, a good friend of mine." Randy introduced them. Shawn looked over the group.

"I see we have Miss Texas, and you must be Paige." He said stopping at Paige.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"You're wearing your sash." He told her and Lacey busted out laughing.

"That's the second time this week." She muttered under her breath. They kept moving, he showed them his locker room, he showed them a conference room, the sound booth, he took them through the guerilla and out on the ramp, where they saw other girls walking through with Mark Jindrak. They passed by Miss Florida's group, Laura reached out to Paige and Lacey,

"My tour guide is so hot, I'm having a blast." She said and the three giggled before parting to their groups. While the other girls were looking around Paige thought of something and went up to Randy.

"Did you wash the dishes and take out the trash before you left the house?" She asked.

"I forgot," He said.

"Randy, we're going to have mice!" Paige exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, yes, I took out the trash and did the dishes." He told her, she smacked him on the arm.

"That was not funny." She told him seriously and then broke into laughter. Randy gathered up his group and they headed back to the conference room they were in before.

"Ladies, I wish I could stick around, but I have to go get dressed for the show, I'll see you all out there." Randy smirked before leaving the room.

"Riley, now I see what you're talking about, he is totally hot." Lacey said.

"Yea, I'm not usually in to white guys, but I'll make an exception for him." Michelle said.

"To bad Paige has already got him in the bag." Brooke said.

"What are you guys talking about, we're just friends." She said.

"Just friends my ass, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife." Lacey said and the others nodded in agreement.

"There isn't any sexual tension between us." Paige told them shaking her head.

"Someone's in denial." Michelle said in a sing-song voice.

"We are not talking about this." Paige demanded.

"Not talking about what?" John asked plopping down on the floor next to Paige.

"Nothing, just some pageant stuff that you wouldn't be interested in." She said to him and pecking him on the lips. Paige made a gesture to the other girls to indicate no Randy talk.

"No, really, what?" He asked.

"Don't you have to go get dressed for tonight?" She asked him.

"I don't go on until the second half." He told her.

"What's up for you this week?" Paige asked him.

"Well, it's a hardcore match." He said fast.

"A what?" She yelped, making everyone in the room look at them.

"A hardcore match, its not a big deal." He told her. She threw her arms up in the air.

"Great, my last boyfriend was shot in front of me, and now I'm going t have to watch my current boyfriend get his face busted in." She said sarcastically. John pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Paige, it isn't that bad." He said. She turned her head away from him as to ignore him.

"Are you really mad at me?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't stay mad at you." She said turning her head to look at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, she pushed his face away laughing.

"Kiss me," John sighed into her hair.

"No, I'm not going to kiss you." She told him, but he had already captured her lips. She pushed him away again, her face was red with laughter.

"You are such a fiend." Randy had come back and saw them from the doorway, his fists clenched up at the site.

"Hey babe," Ashley said as she came up to him and kissed him.

"Hey," He responded by putting his arms around her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, why?" He asked looking down at her.

"You just seem a little tense." She said.

"No, I'm fine." He reassured her. A stage-hand came and got all of the Miss USA contestants and escorted them to their seats, they were right in the front two rows. Paige was sitting on the end next to Lacey.

When Randy's music hit, Paige cheered the loudest, he came down the ramp and winked at her. He then did something she wasn't expecting. He walked over to her and motioned for her to lean forward so he could whisper something in her ear.

"We'll be waiting outside you guy's hotel at midnight, be there." He told her, she nodded and hugged him.

"Good luck," She mouthed to him.

"What did he want?" Lacey asked.

"A bunch of the superstars are going out after the show and they'll be outside the hotel at midnight and any girl who wants to go can go, pass it on." Paige told her, mid-way through the match, the message had gotten all the way to the fifty-first girl. Randy had won the match, and it was about fifteen minutes later, and he came back out with Chris Jericho. He lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Some of you are probably wondering who these fifty-one lovely ladies are, America, meet your Miss USA contestants." He said and the camera rolled over them as they gracefully waved.

"Well, they all got a grand tour today and learned some facts." Chris said.

"Where are my fiery five?" Randy asked looking over at the girls, it was the nickname he had given his group at the beginning of the tour. Paige and the other four girls cheered.

"We love you Randy!" They called out together.

"I love you too." He said into the microphone and winked at them.

"So, what we're going to do now is pick two girls at random and they have to answer trivia questions. Whoever gets the most right will get a one-thousand dollar gift certificate to Louis Vuitton. So we are going to find out who by spinning this big wheel." Chris said. There was a big wheel with each state on it. Chris gave it a big spin and it landed on California.

"Miss California," He called out. Randy went and lifted her over the barrier.

"Randy, I'll let you do the honors for the second contestant." He told him. Randy spun it and got a huge smile on his face.

"Our second contestant is Miss New York." He called out, he then went and lifted Paige over the barrier and held the ropes open for her. She stepped in the ring and Chris motioned for her to sit on a chair next to Brooke.

"First question is for Miss California: Who is the current WWE champion?" He asked. She hesitated for a second.

"John Cena," She said.

"Correct, this question is for Miss New York: Name all the spirit squad members…in age order from youngest to oldest." Randy said.

"Ouch that's a tough one let me see, Kenny, Mikey, Johnny, Nicky, and Mitch?" She said half guessing.

"Damn, she's right, one point for Miss New York." The titantron displayed their scores in the corners of the screen on each of their sides.

"Miss California: Who is the youngest person to ever hold the world heavyweight championship title?" Chris asked.

"Triple H?" She said unsurely.

"I'm sorry, that's the wrong answer, the question now goes to Miss New York." Chris said.

"The youngest world heavyweight champion, is it Randy Orton?" She completely guessed.

"That's right."

"Miss California, what does DX stand for?" Randy asked.

"Oh I know this one, Degeneration X." She said.

"That's correct, Miss New York, name the only three wrestlers that have been on Smackdown, RAW, and ECW throughout their careers." Chris asked.

"Eddie Gurerro, Mick Foley, and…" Paige couldn't think, of the last one and then it hit her. "And the Big Show." She said.

"She's correct, Miss California, which female wrestler has had the longest running reign as the women's champion?" Randy asked.

"Trish Stratus?" She answered.

"That is…incorrect, the question now goes to Miss New York." Randy said.

"Was it the…Fabulous Moolah?" She responded with a smile.

"That's correct, Miss New York is our trivia winner of a ten-thousand dollar gift certificate to Louis Vuitton." Chris said Paige and Miss California hugged each other.

"Now, Miss New York, you can get this additional ten-thousand dollar gift certificate to Dooney and Bourke, if you answer one question correctly, here's your paper and pencil, you ready?" Chris asked.

"I'm ready," She said with her mega-watt smile."

"Okay, add the number of times Triple H has held the world heavyweight championship belt, to the number of time Trish Stratus has held the women's championship. Take that number multiply it by the number of members in the former group evolution. Divide that by the number of times that Torrie Wilson has appeared on the cover of Playboy, and finally, subtract the current age of the youngest spirit squad member from your number and what do you get?" Chris asked.

"Ten," Paige said proudly.

"She's right, give her a round of applause." Randy said and the audience cheered as Randy handed her the two gift cards. The four exited the ring and walked back up the ramp.

"I didn't think you were actually listening during the tour." Randy told her.

"Yea, that was amazing." Chris added.

"Thanks, I'll see you after the show?" She half stated, half asked.

"Yea," Paige, and Miss California were then escorted back to their seats."


	10. Training Day

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter10

Paige and Lacey made their way down the elevators when the reached the sidewalk, they saw it was lined with about five pick-up trucks, Paige and Lacey hopped in with John and Randy.

"So, where are we off to tonight?" Paige asked.

"You'll see." Was all she got from John. Several girls and wrestlers piled up in the open backs of the pickup trucks and they all headed off. Paige could see bright lights in the distance.

"Are we going to a carnival?" She asked.

"There open until four in the morning this whole week." John told her. The pulled up and parked. The guys helped all the girls out of the back of the trucks, only about half o the girls had the guts to come. Randy and Paige had linked arms, but Paige stopped at the entrance, Randy looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've never been to a carnival before." She told him.

"Come on, it will be great." He reassured her. They went in a funhouse called the MTV house, it was playing Paris Hilton when they went in. Paige held onto John's hand the whole time they were in there. The exit to the funhouse was a circular tunnel that was rotating. Paige could feel herself going to the side upon exiting and she almost toppled forward, but Randy caught her.

"I got you," he told her and dragged her forward off of it.

"Thanks," She said smiling up at him.

"Come on guys, let go ride that!" John said excitedly, they all headed over to this ride called gravitron, it's a big circular thing where you lean up against the wall and it spins so fast that you are stuck to the wall. Paige felt it spinning faster and faster. They were sticking to the walls like jelly doughnuts, Randy turned to her the best he could,

"Try and scoot up the wall." He called to her, she put her feet on the wall and pushed herself up, on the other side, she saw that Riley was laying across two pads on the wall like she was floating. Later, they were walking past a stand when Randy stopped Paige.

"What?" She asked.

"You have to try one." Randy told her.

"Try one of what?" She asked. He turned to the person in the booth.

"Two corndogs please," He called to them. He paid for the corndogs and handed one to Paige.

"I'm not eating that." She told him.

"Come on, you can't come to a carnival and not get a corndog, just try it." He pleaded.

"Fine," She said, she took a bite out of it and slowly chewed it. "

"Well…" Randy started.

"This is pretty good." She said taking another bite.

"I told you." He said ruffling her hair a little. After they finished their corndogs and got on a ride called the ring of fire, in which you hang upside down for about ten seconds at a time.

"I think that was the best ride yet." Randy told Paige.

"Where's John?" She asked.

"I think he said he had to get something out of the car." Randy informed her.

"Okay," She spotted a photo booth. "Randy, let's go!" She said excitedly pulling him towards the booth. They sat down on the little stool inside the photo booth and put in a dollar. They took one smiling, one had caught them in the middle of talking, one of them laughing, in one they were attempting serious faces, and for the last one Paige was kissing Randy on the cheek. They came out of the photo booth laughing as the machine printed out two little black and white photo strips. When they joined back up with John they went over to the carnival games.

"Let's play this." Paige said walking up to a game where you had to shoot the targets.

"Allow me," John said picking up the be-be gun and only hitting five out of twenty targets, and got a small stuffed animal.

"I'll take a try at it." Paige said picking up the gun and paying for her turn. She closed one eye so she could aim. She ended up shooting all twenty targets as John and Randy stared in amazement.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"Anthony taught me when I was twelve." She told them.

"Which one would you like?" The man asked her. She pointed to a Tweedy bird stuffed animal that was almost the same size as her, and was dressed like a baseball player. After that, it seemed like Randy and John were in constant competition to win the biggest stuffed animals for her. When they got back in the pick-up truck, Paige had a playboy pillow, a large white bunny, a large pink dog, and a stuffed Stewie (from family guy), but none of it even compared to the simple photo strip of her and Randy.

X-X-X

Paige woke up to someone pounding on her hotel room door, "Coming," She yawned sleepily as she rolled out of bed and sleepily made her way to the door in her plaid booty shorts and tank-top, she still had her night time retainer in and her hair was slightly tousled. She opened up the door to reveal a man in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'wrestling machine' on it, he had piercing blue eyes and a bald head.

"Can I help you?" She asked. He stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Angle, and you fifty-one girls have been turned over to us for physical training, so you and your roommate must be downstairs in the main lobby in a half-hour, dress comfortably, no jeans or heels." He told her.

"A half-hour is not nearly enough time." She complained.

"Sweetheart, if Randy Orton can do it, you can too." He told her.

"He usually takes an hour actually." She mumbled before closing the door.

"Riley, come one it's time to get up." She sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Riley.

"Ten more minutes," She mumbled sleepily.

"We have to be downstairs in a half-hour, now get up." Paige said pulling the covers off of Riley. She rolled out of bed and the two girls made their way sleepily into the bathroom, Paige took her retainer out and started brushing her teeth, she and Riley were sharing the sink due to lack of time.

A half-hour later, the girls were boarding the bus where they saw their fellow contestants looking just as tired. Paige plopped down next to Lacey.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Five-thirty in the morning, this is not natural, I don't see how you do this Paige." Lacey told her.

"I don't know either." Paige mumbled. They reached a large football stadium with a track surrounding it, all the girls walked off of the bus. They stood in five lines of ten in the middle of the field. In front of them stood Kurt Angle and Charlie Haas.

"Okay ladies, we're going to take roll call. Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas…" Paige could feel herself falling asleep in line, they were rounding up the list finally, " Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, and Wyoming, now that that is over, drop and give me fifty." Kurt ordered. All fifty-one girls started doing push-ups.

"Count them out ladies." Charlie yelled, weaving his way through the rows of girls, to her surprise, Paige wasn't bothered by the push-ups. "45, 46, 47, 48, 49,50" They counted out the last numbers and then stood up.

"You girls will be training with us today," He instructed them to stretch.

"Okay ladies, I want you to do twenty laps around this track." There were loud groans from many of the girls as they made their way over to the track and started running. Paige and Lacey were out in front already.

"This is crazy, what does this have to do with a pageant." Lacey stated.

"Hey you two out in front, no talking." Kurt called from the field.

"Anyways, come on Lace, last lap." Paige said and sped up.

After everyone had finished their laps they were sitting back on the grass.

"Ladies, we have had a great morning so take a lunch break and then we're back to work." Charlie told them. Paige stood up and brushed the backs of her thighs and butt off.

"That Charlie guy is kind of cute." Lacey commented the two walked over to the table with food and Gatorade, Paige took a bottle of Gatorade and a turkey sandwich. The girls sat down on the track and started eating and talking. Michelle came and sat with them.

"Damn, you guys were out front the entire time." Michelle stated.

"I'm all leg power; I wouldn't be able to skate if I wasn't." Paige told her taking a bite out of her sandwich. After she finished and they were just sitting around and talking Paige started to stretch before they started again. She was sitting in a Russian split and stretched to each leg for a certain amount of counts.

"You are seriously flexible." Lacey told her.

"Yea, what else can you do?" Michelle asked.

"I can lift my foot over my head." Paige told them.

"Let's see it." They said. Paige stood up and pulled her foot to her waist and then stretched it out to the side, before bringing it completely straight above her head, she the let herself fall into a frontward spilt. They had turned on music that was playing all over the field, it was playing 'Why You Wanna' by the T.I.

"I love this song."

"They must have been talking about Paige's ass." Lacey said.

"I am very proud of my 'Ms. New Booty' booty." She told them and did a little vibrate thing. Some other wrestlers had finally started to arrive at the stadium.

"And you know that thing that Shakira does in her video?" Michelle asked.

"What, with her hips?" Lacey asked.

"You mean this?" Paige asked and did the moved her hips as if they were detached from the upper half of her body. Not knowing that some of the guys were watching them from afar.

"God, this bra is killing me." Lacey told Paige and Michelle, they were sitting together.

"Oh I hate you, you're boobs are perfect." Paige told her.

"What are you talking about Paige; your boobs are a nice sized small c." Lacey told her.

"No, this one is slightly larger than this one." Paige commented as she held her breasts in her hand attempting to show the difference in size.

"Paige, there's guys watching." Michelle told her. Paige turned around and looked at the guys Matt Striker and Chris Master.

"Take a picture boys, it lasts longer." She winked at them before turning back around.

"You are so bad." Lacey told her.

"Come on ladies, time to get back to work." Kurt called out.

"Is it really necessary to yell, we're all right here." She mumbled.

"Okay ladies, this half will stay out here and this half will go inside, so you all just go through those doors and make a left, you should see two large red doors, enter them and you will see the other trainers." He told them, Paige and Lacey went inside along with the other girls.

"Oh no, I know they aren't sticking me with Paige." Randy exclaimed loudly.

"Oh really, and what's wrong with me?" She asked walking up to him.

"Well, you're lazy, you get up late, all you do is paint your toenails and curl your hair." He told her sarcastically.

"Really, last time I checked, I usually leave the hours on your hair category to you." She smiled.

"Did you work that corndog off?" He asked her.

"Gee, did you work off that corndog, funnel cake, cotton candy, and that slice of pizza?" She asked.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Chris Masters asked walking up.

"Paige, this is Chris, Chris this is my…roommate Paige." Randy said hesitantly.

"This is _your _roommate?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, why does everyone react like that?" She asked.

"What's a nice girl like you doing even talking to Orton here?" He asked jokingly.

"It's better than living at home with my parents." She said jokingly. She sat on a machine that focused on your legs.

"Randy, put something on there." She told him, he put one-hundred pounds on.

"Randy, that's insulting." She told him.

"How much do you want?" Ha asked.

"Three-fifty," She told him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, that's like two-hundred-fifty more pounds than your actual weight." He told her.

"I know what I'm doing just put the weights on." She told him, he put them on and to his surprise she did an entire set with ease.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked as they both stared in amazement.

"Where do you think those triple axels came from, a magical leprechaun in my pocket?" She stated sarcastically. They were listening to the radio over the gym and the DJ came on.

"We're back with Dallas's hit music stationplaying the latest hits. A big shout-out goes to the Miss USA contestants who are visiting Dallas on they're month long cross country tour." All the girls in the 'wooed', but that moment was gone when the other DJ on the show came on.

"You really support those pageant things; they're completely shallow and degrading." She commented and then continued. "Most of them have had work don on their perfect little faces. Is there anything inside their heads?" All of the girls in the room gasped. "Hey, who does she think she is, she doesn't know me." Miss Kansas said.

"Hold on, we have Miss D.C. on the line, go ahead Miss D.C." They guy DJ said.

"Hi, I think I speak for most of the girls when I say that I don't appreciate and am seriously offended by the comment just made, you don't see us coming to your job and insulting you. All I'm saying is if you have never been in a pageant you can't even pretend that you understand the dedication that goes into it."

"But, it is still shallow." The DJ said.

"These girls are the least shallow people you will ever meet, I mean, Miss New York reads to cancer patients and kindergarteners twice a week, Miss Wisconsin had her parents take in two foster kids, how can you possibly call that shallow. We have brains, we know what's going on in the world, we can think for ourselves, we're not plastic, we're fifty-one different girls, that's fifty-one different backgrounds, fifty-one different stories, so don't make us all out to be the same." She then hung up. "Yeah Michelle, Lace, I could really kiss her right now." Paige told her.

"I hate how they pretend that they can even begin to know what it's like in the pageant business, I haven't met one shallow girl yet." Paige said. Hunter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, they have no idea what they're talking about." He told her.

"Yea, you girls have brought a little bit more life around the past two days." Mark told her walking up.

"Thanks guys, but I'm still a little hurt." She said. Just then, 'Bad Day' started to play on the radio. When the chorus came around, all the girls in the room broke out singing it together. Paige stood on the seat of the machine on her knees and facing the rest of the girls as they swayed and sang like it was the national anthem.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day. _

Paige's mood brightened a little, she was surrounded by new friends and couldn't help but smile.


	11. Inside out

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter11

"The beautiful princess wanted so badly for her prince charming to rescue from the tower that she had been placed in." Paige was telling the story to the kindergarteners without a book, yet she had their full attention.

"Was the princess sad?" A little girl asked.

"She was devastated, she wanted to go to the ball, but the evil witch kept her in a high tower." She told them.

Randy quietly poked his head in the door. A little girl with pigtails in the front raised her hand.

"Yes, Penny." Paige smiled warmly at her.

"What did the prince look like?" She asked.

"Well, he had short brown hair, blue eyes as clear as the sky, he was around 65, wearing black slacks and a grey t-shirt." Without realizing it she was describing Randy. "I mean, he had a gray and black tunic, with a nicely sized…sword." Paige said.

"What happens next Paige?" A little boy asked.

"That's all for today, I'll tell the rest of the story next time." She stated standing up. All the kids ran to her and hugged her around the legs.

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." She beamed. "I'll see you next week." She said as the let go.

"Bye Miss Paige!" They all said in unison as they waved to her. When they were in the car, Paige was still smiling to herself.

"What are you all happy about?" Randy asked.

"Did you see the smiles on their faces; that just made my day." She said. Randy drove her home to Montclair, where they were meeting Holly and Mel at her parent's house. When they arrived in the driveway, Holly and Mel got up off the front steps and walked over to the car.

"Hey guys, why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"Maybe we should go inside first." Holly said grimly.

"Guys what's going on?" Paige asked.

"They, uh, they found a body in the dumpster by the Dunkin Doughnuts this morning." Holly managed.

"Who was it?" Paige asked.

"It was Owen, Paige, he was murdered last night." Mel told her.

"What?"

"Yea, and Kitty Stevens is dead too." Holly added.

"Kitty, the head cheerleader?" Paige asked.

"She was house-sitting for her parents up on North Mountain; someone broke in, all of her insides were on the outside." Holly told her.

"Owen too, they think the murders are connected, are you okay, I know you and Kitty were close in high school." Mel asked. Paige was completely silent.

X-X-X

Owen and Kitty's parents had a combined memorial service, because the two had been cousins. There were a lot of old classmates; they were now at the repasts at Owens parents house. Paige talked to a lot of old friends, some of them had seen her on RAW, and some knew about her being Miss New York.

"Paige?" Someone said from behind her, she turned around and saw a tall guy with short blonde hair, he was about the same height as Randy with a similar build, she squinted at him.

"Jeremy, is that you?" She asked.

"Yea," He said.

"Oh my god, you look so good, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing good, but this is so sad, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm doing okay, this is all too unreal, I talked to these people every day." She said looking off into the distance. She looked at her watch.

"I have to go, I'll see you another time." She said quietly, said goodbye to the parents and left.

X-X-X

When Paige walked in the door, Randy was pacing the room, she ha never seen him so unnerved before.

"Randy, what's wrong?" She asked, this was usually his job to ask her.

"My parent's are coming into the coming into the city for dinner tomorrow, they just sprung it on me." He said.

"No big deal, I'll book them a reservation." She told Randy.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She put her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Relax, come on, its usually my job to worry." She told him walking over to the phone. She dialed the number to Santino's. Her brother Luke picked up.

"Santino's how may I help you?" He said into the phone.

"Luke, its Paige, I need a reservation for nine tomorrow night." She told him.

"No can do." He told her.

"You're telling me no, why?" She asked.

"We're booked solid tonight and tomorrow night." He told her.

"Thanks a lot." She scoffed and hung up. She sat down on the couch next to Randy.

"I can make dinner, but tomorrow is the opening game of the Baseball season and I'm throwing the opening pitch for the Yankees." She huffed.

"How early can you get away from that?" He asked.

"After I pitch the ball, but that's over in the Bronx." She told him.

"Well just make something simple." He told her.

"How do you feel about shrimp?" She asked

X-X-X

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Miss New York as she pitches the opening ball." The announcer called. Paige came out on the field in a pair of jeans, black pumps, and a white blazer draped over a pink camisole with white lingerie trim, she had her sash across her shoulders and her crown, she had on silver chandelier earrings and her Tiffany's chain link bracelet and necklace. Te audience cheered and a couple of the baseball players whistled at her ass. She threw the ball into the glove of the pitcher and then turned and waved the trademark wave at the audience with a beaming smile. As soon as she was off camera, she broke into a run to her car. She hopped in and sped across the city. She dialed Randy on her t-mobile sidekick 3.

"Hey, have they landed yet?" She called into the phone.

"I'm in the car the McMahon's are with them." He told her.

"How many McMahons are we talking about?" She asked.

"Just two, Paige you better hurry." He said the last part so only she could hear. She pulled up to the house and went in the kitchen to check the food that had been cooking on low to keep it warm when she left, she tasted it, it was perfect. Just then, the front door opened.

"What a lovely place you have here Randy." Paige heard someone say. She scurried through the swinging door leading from the kitchen to the dining room and placed all the plates just as everyone walked in.

"Paige, these are my parents and the Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, this is my roommate Paige." Randy introduced everyone. Paige went to put her hand through her hair and realized she still had the crown on her head, she had been in such a rush she forgot to take it off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but could you excuse me for two seconds?" She scurried off up the stairs and came back a couple seconds later with no crown and her hair still looking perfect. Paige had everyone sit down and she came back with four plates balanced on one arm and two in the other hand and she placed them in front of everyone.

"That's quite a talent you got there." Vince told her.

"Eh, you learn a thing or two when you start waiting tables at fifteen." She winced as she walked back to her seat next to Randy. He gently pulled her over so he could whisper something to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I just landed on my foot wrong this morning on the ice, nothing to worry about." She whispered back.

"So Paige, where do you work?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"I work at my father's restaurant, Santino's and I'm a senior at Columbia." She said.

"Your parents are making you work?" Vince asked.

"No, they wanted to pay my way through college, but if I just let my parents pay for everything, how was I going to step into the real world, so I got a job." She said.

"Columbia is pretty expensive, where did the rest of your tuition come from?" Linda asked.

"I've been doing pageants since I was three, ones you don't see on television, as I got older you get some kind of prize money, sometimes scholarships to the school of your choice, my parents put all of it in a savings account and it covered my first three years completely." She told them.

"So what do you plan on doing after college?" Vince asked.

"My major is business in entertainment, so I was thinking maybe a job in television, MTV has a pretty good internship that I might apply for." She told them.

"You have your priorities in the right place, that's not a quality many young people have today." Mr. Orton told her.

"And this food is delicious, what's in it?" Linda asked.

"I can't tell it's a family recipe that my grandmother brought over with her form Venice back in 1919." She told them. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me," She said getting up from the table, as soon as she was out of the room Randy's father leaned over to him.

"So, when are you going to marry her Randy?" He asked.

"Dad, we're just friends." Randy said.

"You don't meet t many girls like that." He said. Paige was signing off on a UPS envelope, she put it on the little table by the main door and limped back into the dining room. Randy saw her limping.

"Paige, are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yea, you fall all the time in ice skating I'll be fine." She reassured him as she sat down.

"You're an ice skater?" Vince asked.

"No, I was an ice skater, I'm using it as my talent in the Miss USA pageant, but I don't know if I'm going back to it after that." She said.

"Do you do any volunteer work?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"I read to the cancer patients at St. Jude's children's hospital ever Wednesday, and I read to a kindergarten class every Thursday, it isn't much really but it's worth seeing them smile." She said. They talked throughout dinner and Paige even got some business tips from Vince, Randy and Paige were happy it was over by the time they left.

X-X-X

John was looking in Randy's bag at Raw for painkillers, he looked in the side pouch and found the picture strip of Randy an Paige, that was his Paige, she and Randy looked so happy in the picture, he could see everything in her eyes in that picture Randy was the one she wanted, but he would be damned if he was going to let Randy or anyone else take his girl.

Meanwhile, Randy had been in Ashley's locker room with her she had been talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention to her, he was thinking about Paige, she had been on his mind non-stop since dinner the week before.

"So, what do you think of that?" She finally asked.

"I'm sorry, repeat what you just said." Randy asked.

"I can't take thins anymore Randy, so its over between me and you." She said.

"What, why?" He asked.

"You don't love me Randy, you love Paige, everyone sees it except you, I can't live like this anymore, so get out of my locker room." She pushed him out the door and slammed it. Randy couldn't believe Ashley had just dumped him, but he wasn't feeling sad, he felt…relieved.


	12. Truth is

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter12

Randy came in the house and saw picture spread out on the dining room table. He looked at them. They were posed pictures of Paige, one had her in 50's like clothes, 60's, 7O's and 40's clothes. The 50's picture was in black and white, he hair was up in a ponytail with a ribbon tied in it, she was wearing a poodle skirt and a sweater, she had on white Keds and white socks that covered her ankles. She was sitting on what looked like a stool in a diner with a milkshake in her hand. The 60's one had her dressed as a singer in front of an old fashioned microphone, her hair was very big and sat up high, she had on a long sequined dress and white gloves. The 70's one had her in a belly shirt and blue bell bottoms, her hair was parted down the middle and was super straight, she had on a brown vest and a dark purple headband in her hair, to top it off she had large hoop earrings and large oversized sunglasses on. The 20's one had her dressed in a blue flapper dress that brought her eyes out perfectly, she sat at a little table with a martini in hand, her lipstick was a dark sexy shade of red and so were her fingernails. She had the sexiest look on her face that Randy had ever seen and it only made him want her more.

"Do you like them? We shot those during the tour, every girl got them for free." She asked from behind him, Randy thought she looked so cute in her oversized light blue button up shirt and white cargo short shorts.

"Yea, these are great." He told her.

"I really like the 20's one." She said.

"It's so unlike you, I mean it brings out your sex appeal." He told her and then immediately regretted it. "Not that you're not sexy, but this takes to a whole new level." He told her. Paige could feel her face turning bright red and tried to hide it.

"Are you blushing?" He asked her.

"No,"

"Yes you are, I don't believe I made you blush." He laughed.

"I have to…go upstairs for a second." She said.

X-X-X

John had asked Paige to be his date for the black and white ball Mr. McMahon was throwing, she had spent weeks trying to find a dress, John had decided that this was the night he was going to get from Paige what she had never given anyone, partly because he wanted it badly, but mostly because he knew it was the one thing Randy couldn't have. He smiled to himself as he did his bowtie, he whistled to himself as he headed downstairs to the waiting limo.

"Thanks so much Tor for agreeing to go with me at the last minute." Randy told her, Torrie and Randy were going as friends.

"No problem, Peter got a stomach virus at the last minute, so it worked out perfectly, Paige, do you need any help up there?" Torrie called to her.

"No, I'm coming down." She called back, the down. Paige descended the stairs holding her dress up so she wouldn't fall, her hair and make-up and everything else about her was flawless. The dress was white with tiny little black beads all over it, it was strapless and the bottom was poofed out, there were more black beads at the bottom and they got scarce as they reached the top creating a fading effect. Her hair was in a high bun and she had a little silver comb in the front of it with little silver rhinestones on the front part. Randy's words were caught in his throat as he watched her come down the stairs. She slowly walked over.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look…wow." Was all Randy could say, Paige blushed a little and then turned her attention to Torrie.

"Thanks for doing my hair, it looks great." Paige told her.

"You look great." She told her. The doorbell rang, and Torrie opened it.

"Hey John, she's all ready." Torrie said letting him in. The four walked out to their separate limos. Once in the limo John turned to Paige.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He told her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Paige, I…love you." He told her.

"John I…" She trailed off, he kissed her passionately on the lips. He could feel her melting and decided now was time to drop the bomb on her.

"I just want tonight to be about us, just let me make love to you tonight." He said. She searched his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, after the party." She told him, was this what she wanted? She didn't want to tell him no after he had poured his heart out, and besides, it was time she was twenty-one years old and virginity was outdated. Her thoughts were brought to a halt as they pulled up to the banquet hall, the driver opened the door for them, John got out first and then helped Paige out. He saw her hands were shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." She said.

"Relax and just stay close to me, you'll have a great time." He told her. He was right, she was having a great time, and she met retired wrestlers and wrestlers she hadn't met before. Paige couldn't help but notice how good Randy looked in his black pants and white tuxedo with his little black bowtie. She was sitting at their table sipping her Champaign, John leaned over to her.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." He told her, he got up and went to the main lobby where the bathrooms were.

"Care to dance?" A deep voice came from above; she looked up into Randy's deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Sure," She said as he took her hand and pulled her up from her seat. They band started playing 'Knocks me off my feet' by Stevie Wonder. Paige placed one hand in Randy's and put the other on his shoulder as he put the other on the small over her back.

_There's supmtin'bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
Knocks me off my feet _

_I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
More and more_

Randy and Paige never broke eye contact when they were dancing.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Randy told her, he cheeks started to turn red.

"Thanks, you too, I mean you look really handsome." She smiled. Without even noticing, they had closed off any space between their bodies. Paige could feel Randy's heart was beating rapidly, and his hands were shaking a little, was he nervous? John came back from the bathroom and saw them, the look in their eyes. They were mesmerized by each other. Paige was looking at Randy in a way she had never looked at John and he snapped. He walked right up to the and pulled Randy off by his shoulder and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor.

"John, what the hell is the matter with you!" Paige demanded as she knelt down to Randy who was now holding his jaw. The band had stopped playing and everyone was looking at them.

"Are you kidding Paige, he's been trying to rip us apart!" John yelled back.

"Oh, please John, why don't you tell her about all those girls when you're on the road." Randy shot back as he got to his feet. John tried his best to ignore Paige's eyes.

"John, please tell me that's not true." Paige was on the verge of tears. John didn't answer.

"John," She said again. He looked up at her.

"Paige I-" He started but she smacked him hard across the face, it echoed through the room. Paige picked up her dress and rushed out of the room. Randy went after her. She pushed through the heavy front doors of the entrance, her hair had come down and it had started raining hard.

"Paige wait," Randy came outside and grabbed her arm.

"Why did he do this to me, he told me he loved me." Her mascara ran down her cheeks and he dress was soaking wet.

"I don't know, you deserve better." He told her.

"Do I really, I've struck out every time, maybe I'm not meant to be happy." She said. Randy grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"No, you deserve someone who truly loves you, you are the most amazing person I've ever met, you're beautiful on the inside and out, you don't deserve anything but the best." He told her, he searched her bloodshot eyes and tear streaked face and finally…kissed her. He wasn't drunk this time, it was real. It was the kind of kiss that every girl dreams about getting one day. He slid his hand under hair as they deepened the kiss; she opened her mouth and allowed Randy's tongue to roam her mouth. Her knees started to go weak, but Randy caught her around her waist. They were soaking wet, but they didn't care. Paige broke the kiss and looked Randy in his eyes, those loving eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She told him, picking up her dress again and jumping in the limo. She left Randy there stunned.

Paige rushed up the front steps and into the house. She went upstairs to the bathroom to wash her face. Why did he kiss her like that? Why had she let him? No one had ever made her weak in the knees like that. She had never met a guy who was so sweet and caring, and the second he shows how he feels she runs away. She let the cold water hit her face, when she leaned back up in the mirror someone was behind her, she screamed and they grabbed her. Paige pushed off of the sink with her feet, knocking the person back and ran into the upstairs hallway she had gotten to the stairs when she was grabbed, the person spun her around and backhanded her hard across the face and then threw her against the wall, knocking her out cold. They took her under the armpits and dragged her down the stairs, threw her in the back of their car and sped off.

Randy got to the house shortly after. Funny, he thought he had locked the front door.

"Paige, are you here?" He called, and got no answer. He looked in her room, but she wasn't there her purse wasn't there either, maybe she hadn't com in yet. Randy went to his room and changed out of his wet clothes and went to bed.


	13. Flesh wound

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter13

Paige groggily opened her eyes, she looked around at an apartment she didn't recognize. It was a large studio apartment with dirty brick walls, and junk scattered all over the place. Paige realized her hands were tied up, and then the events from the night before come back. Behind her, she felt a sharp edge and started sawing at the rope binding her hands on it. She didn't know who had kidnapped her, but she knew she had to get out. After what seemed like an eternity the ropes finally fell loose. She quickly untied her feet and stood from the chair, she was almost to the door when someone grabbed her around the waist.

"Where are you going so fast?" It was a male voice. Paige started thrashing around trying to get free. She knocked them both to the ground, causing the guy to let go she started to crawl for the door, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She struggled under his body weight and he flipped her over. She looked at who it was.

"Jeremy," She gasped out. She kept fighting him, but it was useless. He picked her head up and brought it down hard against the hard wood floor of the apartment, knocking her out cold again.

Paige woke up in a different place this time. She woke up in a dark room on a bed to feel something vibrating against her leg, of course, her sidekick, it wouldn't fit in her tiny purse. It was only an alarm going off. She took it off and frantically dialed Randy, he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," He said groggily, she had obviously woken him up.

"Randy," She whispered into the phone. Randy shot up in bed automatically.

"Paige, where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm really scared…he hit me…and I think he killed Owen and Kitty." She had tears streaming down her face.

"Who?" He asked.

"Jeremy, please help me." She pleaded.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"A couple bruises." She told him.

"You haven't been raped have you?" He asked frantically.

"I don't think so." She sniffled.

"Paige, I need you to stay with me." He said.

"I'm scared Randy." She started to silently cry again.

"I know, but I'm coming for you I promise, can you give me a hint as to where you are?" He asked. Her phone had the new locator on it, she went to the menu screen and clicked it, she was in Manhattanville.

"Paige, where are you?" Randy asked frantically.

"Manhattanville, 12 Somerset road in Manhattanville." She sniffled out.

"I'm on my way." He told her. She heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Someone's coming, I have to go." She said.

"Paige wait." He called.

"Yes," She said.

"I'm sorry for kissing you last night, I was out of line." He told her.

"I'm not, if you didn't notice I kissed you back." She said before hanging up, she put the phone under the mattress. Jeremy came in the door and flicked on the light, Paige shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness with her hand.

"Sorry about earlier, I snapped." He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. He grabbed her hair and pulled her face to his he was speaking into her hair.

"Don't you see? We're meant for each other." He told her. Then it all became clear.

"You killed Owen and Kitty!" She exclaimed.

"You caught me, Kitty wasn't really planned, but I thought what the hell." He told her clasping his hands together.

"Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"They had it coming, they made my a living hell simply based on the fact that I had bad hair and was two hundred pounds over weight, but look at me now." He laughed a little. "I mean, I match up to your precious Randy." He scoffed.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to him, he's more of man than you will ever be." She spat angrily, earning a hard fist to her already bruised cheek.

"Next time, I'll break your jaw." He threatened. He pushed her back roughly on the bed and started kissing her, he trailed kisses down form her mouth down her jaw line and all over her collar bone. He started pushing her dress up. She looked around the room panicked and caught sight of the empty vodka bottle on the nightstand. She picked it up and brought it down hard on the back of his head. She pushed him off of her and ran for the door he hadn't locked back. She snuck past Mike the man guard. The front door was locked and she heard Jeremy stumbling to his feet upstairs. She opened a door behind and it ended up going to the basement. It was dark, but she could see the moonlight shining through one little window. Thankfully, it opened with ease, Paige got a running start and pushed herself into the threshold of the window, as she shimmied out, it ripped off some of her dress at the bottom. She was laying on the cool grass for a moment to catch her breath. She then stood up and took off running to the front, she wasn't looking and ran right into Randy.

"Where is he?" Randy asked her.

"He's inside," She said. She hugged herself to him and felt something under his t-shirt. She pulled away from him.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She yanked his shirt up, revealing a colt revolver.

"No, you're not going in there." She told him.

"Paige, I know what I'm doing, stay out here." He demanded.

"Please, we can just call the cops." She pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Paige, I'm going in there." He told her.

"Fine, I'm going with you." She told him. Randy thought for a second and as much as he hated to do this to her.

"I'm sorry." He told her, she looked at him strangely.

"For what?" She asked. He brought his fist back and punched her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He crouched down next to her, pushing the hair out of her face.

"I can't let you go back in there, I love you too much." He told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Randy, come back." Paige said in the best whisper she could get as the air came back into her lungs. Paige couldn't believe he just did that to her, she felt like she had just been ripped in half, she was going to kill Randy for that. After laying there for a few moments, she slowly got to her feet, holding her stomach. She went up the front steps and this time, the front door was opened. Paige heard yelling upstairs. She went back up the steps and saw Randy standing with his hands up and Jeremy had the gun pointed at him. Paige picked up Randy's gun off the floor and pointed it at Jeremy. He pulled Randy in front of him.

"If you're going to kill me, you'll have to kill him to." He told her. Paige thought for a moment, she knew she was going to feel awful about this in the morning. She cocked the gun, gave Randy an apologetic look, and shot him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

"You bitch, you shot me!" He exclaimed.

"That's for knocking the wind out of me asshole." She told him, not once taking her eyes off of Jeremy. She circled her way over and was standing in front of Randy with the gun pointed at Jeremy.

"Put your gun down." She demanded.

"I could say the same for you." He told her.

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent shot, I never miss." She lowered the gun down and pointed it at his man hood. "Now put it down or you will never have sex again." She told him. Jeremy put the gun down and slid it over to her.

"Randy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Just a flesh wound." He told her in a strained voice.

"Did you call the police?" She asked.

"Yea, they're on the way." He told her. With the gun still pointed, she helped Randy up off of the floor and the two backed out of the door, it was then that she shot Jeremy in the knee. When they got outside, Mike tackled her to the ground. He had her pinned in the green grass, and started to choke Paige. She could see a rock sticking up in the grass next to her. She reached it and hit him hard on the side of the head. She got on top of him and hit him with the rock repeatedly in the head knocking his skull in. When she looked at what she had done, blood all over her hands and the front of her dress, and the dead body she was sitting on, she suddenly felt sick. She got on her hands and knees and vomited in the grass as the cops showed up, with an ambulance. She told them where Jeremy was. They put Randy on a stretcher, and had Paige sit in the ambulance as they took them to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, they couldn't get a room so they checked out Randy and Paige in a room with a curtain as the door. They gave Paige hospital scrubs so the police could take her dress as evidence. They removed the bullet from Randy's arm and patched him up, they had been able to do it right in the room and only numbed his arm, they had given him pain killers and were going to keep him for the night. Paige had been put in the bed next to him she turned to him and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I shot you." She told him.

"I'm sorry about punching you in the stomach." He told her.

"You were trying to protect me, I get it." She told him and the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Yang , I'm supposed to be checking out Paige?" She half asked.

"That's me." Paige piped up.

"Sorry for the wait, it's a busy night." She told her.

"It's okay," She responded.

"That's a nice bruise you got there, you mind telling me what happened?" She asked. Paige told her about the past two days. She picked up Paige's hands and looked at her wrists.

"Rope burn, it should clear up in a couple days, no broken bones." Paige tired to sit up a little but flinched back down holding her stomach.

"Why don't we check that out, lift up your shirt." She told her, Paige lifter her shirt, her stomach had started to turn a purple color.

"It's nothing major, just don't do any kind of sports activities in the next couple days." She told Paige, but off to the side of her stomach were smaller browner bruises.

"Paige, did you get all of these tonight?" She asked. Paige tensed up a little before answering.

"Yea," She said.

"That's impossible, these ones are at least two weeks old." She said. Randy finally spoke.

"Paige, where did you get those bruises?" He asked her. The tears started to fall from her eyes. Randy saw spots on her arm like the ones on her stomach, they were old bruises.

"Paige where the hell did you get all these?" He asked.

"I got them ice skating." She lied.

"Did John do this to you?" He asked.

"Doctor Yang, can we have a second please?" Paige asked.

"Sure, I have to go file this stuff." She said and walked out.

"Has he been hitting you Paige?" Randy asked.

"He was drunk and we got into a fight, you were away that week. He grabbed my arm really hard, that's where these are from, and he pushed me against a wall." She told him.

"That was the only time?" He asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Did I tell that I loved you yet?" He asked. Paige bit her lip a little and smiled.

"No," She said.

"I love you." He told her. She hopped off the bed and walked over to him and kissed him passionately, biting his bottom lip a little.

"I love you too." She told him.


	14. Almost satisfied

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter14

Randy and Paige had been home two days by now, Randy had asked for time off and the two had been in complete bliss, despite Randy's right arm in a sling, and Paige's bruised left cheek. They had been watching TV and Paige had somehow ended up under Randy and the two were making out on the den couch when the doorbell rang. It startled Paige and she pushed Randy off, knocking him to the floor.

"Ouch," He said holding his head.

"Sorry," She told him as he got to his feet, she wiped the pink lip gloss off his lips and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Luke and Peter. Her two brothers swept her up in a big hug.

"Ouch guys, easy on the middle." She said.

"I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Peter said.

"No, you're not; let the police take care of him." She said. Letting them in and shutting the door.

"Damn, Randy, what happened to you?" Luke asked referring to his arm in the sling.

"Your sister shot me." He said.

"It was an accident." She said.

"Stop lying, you always hit what you're aiming for." Peter said matter-of-factly.

"It was a desperate situation, either Jeremy was going to shoot you and possibly kill you or I was going to do it." She said plainly. She sat down on the couch next to Luke who pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned on him in a brotherly way.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'll be alright." She told him. Peter sat down across from them.

"Well, on a lighter note, Carmine took Annie out to dinner last night." He informed them.

"So, its nothing new, they've been dating for three years." Paige said.

"He proposed." Luke said. Paige's eyes grew wide.

"Carmine proposed to Annie, you mean, our brother, dark hair 64, green eyes?" She asked.

"Yes,

"And what did Annie say?" She asked.

"She said yes." Luke said casually.

"Two down, three more to go." Peter said referring to the five children. Anthony was already married and had one daughter, and another baby on the way, and now Carmine would be getting married.

"Don't miss this year's Miss USA pageant, with special performances by Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez, and the Pussycat Dolls; Hosted by Supernatural's Jared Padalecki and Desperate Housewives' Eva Longoria." The commercial said.

"Jared Padalecki is such a hottie, my god." Paige said and Randy felt a pang of jealousy, but it disappeared when she shot him a half smile, half biting her lip.

X-X-X

Randy's brother Nathan was spending his spring break in New York. Randy had sent Paige to pick him up from the airport. She stood by the terminal and waited for the passengers to come off the plane. Nathan looked just like Randy, he was around 62, he had the same eyes and smirk as Randy, Paige walked up to him.

"You must be Nathan." Paige greeted, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Paige?" He asked.

"That's me." She smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You've got that same damn cocky smirk as your brother." Paige said. Nathan smiled back at her.

A silence hung in the car for about two minutes.

"So, Nathan, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No," He said plainly staring out the window.

"A kid as good looking as you?" She asked in surprise.

"I was dumped." He told her.

"Ouch, sorry." Paige said.

"Don't be, she was completely superficial." He said.

"Well how do you feel about lacrosse?" She asked.

"I love it." He said.

"Good, well my high school, Montclair High, is going up against this snooty private school in our town, Montclair Kimberly Academy, also known as MKGay. Its usually the best game of the year." She offered.

"Sure," He replied.

"Good, because we were going anyways, Randy's already there." She winked at him before pressing her foot down on the gas and speeding forward.

X-X-X

The girls game was nearing an end, Holly's younger sister Hillary was playing and just scored a goal. Holly stood up in the bleachers.

"Let's go Hill!" Holly screamed proudly. Montclair was tied with MKA, Hillary got hold of the ball and scored within the last seconds, picking up the victory for the Montclair Girls Varsity lacrosse team. The girls filed off the field as the guys varsity team came on, ready to start their game. About fifteen minutes into the game, a slim girl with long pale red hair that fell in loose laid back curls, wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt that said 'Montclair Lacrosse' came up, Nathan looked at her beautiful ocean blue-green eyes. Holly jumped up and wrapped her arms around her.

"You kicked ass out there, I heard Yale scouts are around here somewhere." Holly told her. Hillary glanced around the bleacher seats.

"You think so?" She said as they sat down in between Paige and Nathan.

"Great game Hill." Paige and Mel chorused.

"Oh, Hillary, this is Randy's younger brother Nathan, Nathan this is Hillary." Paige introduced them.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hillary said.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Nathan said. Holly leaned over to Randy.

"Your brother is putting that classic Orton charm on my sister." Holly told him.

"He learned from the best." Randy smirked cockily.

"So you're a senior?" Nathan asked.

"Yea, what about you?" She asked.

"I'm a senior." He said.

"So, where are you thinking about going to school?" Hillary asked.

"I really liked Yale, how about you?" Nathan asked.

"Yale, I loved everything about it." Hillary said. They chatted a little more getting to know each other since Randy and Paige were engrossed in each other and Holly and Mel were engrossed in the game.

"I could really go for some hot chocolate right now." Hillary said.

"If you let me walk you to the concession stand it's my treat." He smirked at her.

"I might just take you up on that." She smirked right back. The two younger ones stood up. Randy turned his attention to them.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"We're going to get something from the concession stand." Hillary said as she walked down the stairs. Nathan leaned down to Randy.

"Hey, can you spot me a couple dollars?" He asked. Randy raised an eyebrow before pulling out a twenty and slapping it in Nathan's hand.

"You owe me big time." He told him.

"Thanks," Nathan rushed down the bleacher steps to catch up to Hillary.

X-X-X

Montclair High had won the game, picking up both victories. Paige and Randy were walking to the car holding hands, they were about to go to the soda pop shop for dinner with Holly, Mel, Hillary, and Nathan. A big black SUV rode up next to them. A girl with glossy brown hair poked her head out the window as a blonde girl in the driver's seat continued to drive.

"Hey Hill, you coming down to the bonfire?" She asked.

"I didn't know there was a bonfire going on." Hillary said.

"There is now, hop in I'll take you." She offered and then looked at Nathan; she smiled and leaned farther out the window.

"Hi, I'm Katie." She said.

"Nathan," He said shaking her hand.

"Why don't you bring Nathan with you, we've got plenty of room." She said. Nathan looked over at Randy and Paige.

"Can I go?" He asked. Randy was about to protest but Paige cut him off.

"Go ahead, have fun." Paige smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll call you guys." He said hopping in the back of the car with Hillary. Randy put his muscular arm around Paige's tiny waist.

"So…" He started.

"So…" She mimicked.

"The pageant is in a couple weeks." He said.

"Actually, preliminaries start in three and a half weeks." Paige informed him.

"Where's the pageant?" He asked.

"It's in Miami." She said.

"I promise you I will be there for every second of it." Randy told her kissing her on the top of her head.

X-X-X

Nathan had been spending a lot of time out with Hillary, so Randy and Paige decided to finally paint the upstairs den. They had already bought the paint but couldn't find the time. Paige put on an old pair of oversized overalls with a plain white t-shirt, Randy thought she looked like a six year old in them with her hair pulled in a tight ponytail. They had been painting and were putting on the finishing coat, when Paige accidentally poured paint down her front when she was moving the tray. Randy broke out in laughter as he looked at her with the green paint running down the front of her.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Randy kept laughing until she poured some left over paint on him, they got into a huge paint fight and Randy had ended up on top of her, tickling her. He looked in her eyes, and she looked in his. The fun moment turned passionate as they started kissing. Randy scooped her up and carried Paige into his room and laid her down on the bed carefully. He undid her overall straps as they kissed. Paige messed with his belt buckle and finally got it undone. Randy stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Paige bit her lip before nodding.

"There's no rush I can wait." Randy told her. Who was he kidding, he had been thinking about this moment since the day he had met her. He wanted to be her first and only.

"I trust you." She said, her voice barely a whisper, Randy nodded before continuing; Paige grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. _This is it, no turning back. _Paige thought until….

"Randy, Paige, I'm home." It was Nathan. _Shit._

X-X-X

Paige was going back to work a couple days after the lacrosse game. She was serving a young man with dark hair, an olive complexion, and dark brown eyes. She brought him his food and he lightly grabbed her arm.

"Did you need something?" She asked with a smile.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know my name?" She asked.

"I want to know who this beautiful girl is standing in front of me." He said. Paige smiled a little.

"Paige, and you are…" She started.

"Paul Peretti," He told her. Paige was about to speak again when a loud voice was heard.

"Peretti, get away from my sister and get the hell out of here!" Luke yelled. He walked up closer to him. Paul stood up.

"I love what you've done with the place, it looks nicer than the last time I saw it, oh, did you ever find who shot it up?" He asked with an evil grin. Luke was about to lunge at him but Paige put her hand on his chest, stopping him, she had never seen him so angry.

"Luke, he's not worth it." Paige told her brother.

"You better listen to your sister, you wouldn't want to do something you'll regret, she's a very pretty girl, it would be a shame if she got caught in the crossfire." He said evilly. Paige was taken aback by his comment.

"I suggest you leave." Paige said.

"Thanks for the coffee." He said and left. Paige turned to Luke.

"Who is he and how did he know about the shooting?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Paige, it was nothing." Luke told her.

"If he had something to do with Ricky's death, I want to know." She said.

"Paige I…" He started.

"Luke please, stop trying to protect me and just tell me." She pleaded.

"Okay, come into the back office." He told her, they went in the back office and he closed the door.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Ricky was working for dad." Luke told her, he took a breath before continuing. "The Peretti family is another family, Paul's father Paul Sr. holds a lot of power over in Brooklyn, he and dad has always worked pretty well side by side. Anyways, Mr. Peretti needed a hit job done." Luke told her.

"Why didn't he get one of his own to do it?" She asked.

"He wanted and outside shooter, some of his boys had gotten a little sloppy and they were laying low. So, he asked dad and dad sent Ricky." He told her. "Ricky shot the guy, but didn't kill him, they traced the car he was in back to the Angelo Peretti, Paul's older brother, and now he's looking at five to ten years, so, the guy went into witness protection, and the only person they could get revenge on was Ricky." Luke told her.

"So, they killed him?" She asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we have our suspicions." Luke told her, he finally looked up and made eye contact with her. "You okay?" He asked.

"A big weight feels like its been lifted, I know the truth, I can finally move on. Don't tell dad, or anyone else, but I'm in love." She told him, looking at the floor.

"With…Orton?" He asked, her eyes shot up to him.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"He looks at you the way I look at Brit and the way Carmine looks at Annie." He told her.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked.

"Mad, no, Orton seems to be a good guy, and I just want the best for you." Luke told her. Paige had to fight tears back as he stood up and hugged her.

"Luke?" She started.

"Yea,"

"Can we hold off on telling dad and the others for awhile?" She sniffled and then started to laugh.


	15. World Series Kind of Thing

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter15

"I'm really sorry I can't make it to the pageant Paige, Vince sprung this on me at the last minute." He told her.

"You'll be in Orlando, and I'll be in Miami, it's okay." Paige lied, she was a little more than upset, she didn't think she could do it without him. It was a week before Paige's twenty-second birthday and they wouldn't even be together for it, since the pageant was the day after it.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Randy told her and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm not mad, really." Paige said, but Randy could feel the bad vibes between them.

"Paige, its my job, I've taken off as much as I can for this month." He told her sternly.

"It's not just about you anymore, it's about us,we're in this together right?" Paige fired back.

"Please don't start this." He pleaded.

"Start what?" She asked.

"The guilt tripping, I feel bad as is." He told her.

"I'm sorry, I just hate that we're always apart." She told him.

"I do to." He told her. They pulled up at the airport's long-term parking lot and the two went into the airport. Randy walked Paige to the non-stop flight to Miami.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said.

"It's only a week." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, she put her hands on his arms.

"Right, only a week." Paige kissed him on the lips and then picked up her carry-on bag. She started to walk towards the flight entrance.

"Paige, wait." Randy called to her, she turned around as he came up next to her.

"I wasn't planning on giving you this until after your birthday, but I want you to have it now." Randy pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Paige. She opened it to find a little white gold band with a little circular ruby in the middle and two diamonds on either side. She looked at him.

"It's too early for marriage, it's a promise ring." He told her. Randy slid the tiny ring on her finger and kissed her hand as she stared at it in amazement. When she first met him, she thought he was a playboy, and here he was giving her a promise ring.

"Randy it's beautiful, I love it…thank you." She told him and kissed him on the cheek. _Now boarding first class for flight 19G non-stop from New York to Miami, thank you. _

"That's me, I'll be seeing you." Paigekissed him deeplyone more time before turning to walk away, Randy hesitantly let go of her hand.

"I love you." He told her, she turned around and smiled.

"I love you too." Paige then boarded, Randy couldn't believe that someone as amazing as her was even interested in him.

X-X-X

That afternoon, the girls started working on their salsa dance to 'No Me Ames' sung by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony and that would transition into 'Baila Esta Cumbia' which was a Selena song, but would be sung by Jennifer Lopez. They all had dance partners and the large dance studio seemed crowded with 102 bodies and the camera filming them for the video following their week before the pageant. The instructor was at the front of the room with her partner, and all the girls had been told to wear high heels that day.

"For this to work ladies, you need to get close to your partner, like this." She instructed and showed them how any space had to be closed off between them, Paige's partner luckily, was cute. The dance was slow in the beginning, but when the song changed it sped up, the guys had to lift the girls onto their shoulders, hold them by one arm and one foot, they had to flip them over, and twirl them around, all the while doing fancy salsa footwork, by the end of the day everyone was exhausted.

"Great work today ladies, tomorrow, we learn swing." Groans could be heard around the room. No one was the least bit delighted to have another long grueling day, they had to go immediately to preliminaries.

X-X-X

Paige had felt the first day of preliminaries went well, they all went back to the hotel and fell sleep immediately. The next day, they learned a swing dance to 'Right now' by the Pussycat Dolls, after that was lunch at some really nice seafood restaurant, directly after was the taping of the Deal or No Deal, Miss USA special, Paige ended up having the lucky case with one cent in it and had gotten the person a 400,000 dollar offer from the banker. A couple days later, the girls then went to the movies and saw Stick it and then it was the second days of preliminaries, where they showcased their talent, Paige knew that she had done excellent; in the midst ofthefew busy days,she had forgotten one thing. She was in the dressing room after preliminaries, and it was weirdly deserted, she was the only girl in there. She stared at the large mirror in front of her, just then, the door opened and in came Lacey and the others with a cake. Paige had forgotten her own birthday. They sang to her and placed a white cake down that said 'Happy Birthday Paige' on it and had twenty-two candles.

"Thanks guys, this is so sweet." She told them.

"Make a wish." Miss Hawaii told her, Paige closed her eyes and scrunched her nose. _Keep doing what you're doing and I'll be happy. _She blew out all her candles and everyone clapped.

"So, what did you wish for?" Lacey asked.

"It's a secret." Paige told her. Paige then became very upset. Randy had forgotten her birthday too. He hadn't called her all day, he hadn't picked up the phone when she called, and he didn't even send a text message. She was so deep in thought in her dressing room chair, that she didn't hear the door open and she didn't notice the silence that fell over all the girls, she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the low rumble of his voice.

"Hello ladies," They remembered him from that Monday night.

"Hey," A couple girlssaid.

"I'm looking for Paige?" He half asked. Miss Wyoming shot up from her seat on the tiny couch.

"She's the second to last mirror on the left side." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much, see you around." He said with a wink and walked off. As he walked down the row of Mirrors, all of the girls looked on at the scene that was about to take place.

"It's Randy Orton," Washington whispered to South Carolina.

"I hope he's here for me," South Carolina whispered back.

"He's here for Paige," Miss New Jersey whispered to them. Randy kept walking, where he saw that Paige had her back turned to him and was talking to Lacey; Lacey stopped talking and looked at him. Paige looked at her strangely.

"Then, what happened?" She asked. Randy took the rose and placed it in her lap, making her turn around. He kissed her passionately.

"I can't stay, but I had to say happy birthday in person." He told her, kissed her hand and started to back away from a shocked Paige. When he got to the door he turned to all the girls.

"Good luck tomorrow ladies, goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight," They all said, and just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. Lacey turned to Paige.

"What just happened?" Lacey asked.

"I love him." Paige said still staring at the rose in her hand.

"What?" Lacey asked again. Paige's smile grew wide.

"I am head over heals in love with Randy Orton, I know it sounds cliché, but it's that can't eat, can't sleep, World Series kind of thing." Paige basically yelled. She looked at the ruby ring on her finger.

"It's definitely love." Lacey told her and looked at the picture of her boyfriend she had taped to her dressing room mirror. The girls, then headed back to the hotel to get a good night's sleep.

X-X-X

"Ladies, we have made a decision, only the top ten will be doing the salsa dance as a way to showcase them before another cut is made." They were told. They ran through everything for the show the next night; the formation for evening gown, swimsuit, and the opening once in their casual clothes, and then a full run through dress rehearsal. The girls all looked strange; some girls had wrap scarves, some had their hair up in messy ponytails, rollers and hats, Paige's hair was up in large gray rollers that had huge monster clips on them, she had come out with a jean jacket on over her bathing suit, since it was only dress rehearsal and the air conditioning was rather cold. After the final run through, they went to Dave and Buster's for dinner and then went to play the games, it was also connected to a bowling alley lit up with neon lights. The next night would be one to change one girl's life forever.


	16. She's Beauty and She's Grace

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter16

Paige's family and friends had flown into the Miami airport that afternoon, but she didn't even have as second to talk to anyone since Robert dragged her off to the ice skating rink which he had rented out, as soon as he got there. Paige ran through the dance on time as it was. When she finished Robert scrunched his nose.

"That was excellent." He told her grimly.

"Thank you." She said.

"What do I say about excellent?" He asked her.

"When you're excellent you should shoot for spectacular." She told him.

"Right, I'm changing your song, and those last triple loops… make it two triple axel turns." He told her. She spent the day fixing her footwork and pace to 'Romeo and Juliet'. Paige turned out to be more comfortable with than the other song and was ready for the competition. Paige looked at the clock, she was to be in hair and make-up by seven in the evening for the nine o'clock show. Paige came out of the locker room and went up to Robert.

"So, am I ready?" She asked.

"I can honestly say, I've never been so proud of you, go knock em' dead kid." He told her before she rushed out to her rental car.

X-X-X

The WWE lounge was filled with superstars and Divas crowded around the fifty-one inch plasma screen hanging on the wall watching the Miss USA pageant. Jared and Eva came out with their microphones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's Miss USA pageant, one of these fifty-one beautiful delegates will be crowned by the end of the night, so let's get started." Jared said into the microphone. Each of the girls walked down the steps in their identical pale pink dresses and got with their dance partners for the swing dance. Paige came on.

"Paige Santino, twenty-two, Miss New York," Her smile beamed brightly. The Pussycat Dolls stood on a platform that stood separately on the ice and performed 'Right Now' (great song). The swing dance had been a spectacular opening. The male dancers filed off of the stage.

"We will now pick the top fifteen girls." Eva said.

"So, in no particular order," Jared paused.

"Hawaii," The crowd applauded.

"Oklahoma,"

"Kentucky"

"Texas,"

"District of Columbia,"

"California,"

"North Carolina,"

"Nevada,"

"Montana,"

"New Jersey,"

"Tennesee,"

"Alabama,"

"Florida,"

"Georgia,"

"And our final spot in the top fifteen goes to..." Randy was on the edge of his seat and Paige was beginning to get worried,

"New York," The entire room let out a sigh relief.

"Thank you very much ladies, coming up next, our final fifteen will compete in the swimsuit round." Eva said, a round of whistles could be heard in the lounge. They showed a little video of what the girls had done over the past week, and then it went to a commercial break.

"Mr. Orton, you're on." A stage hand came and told him. Commercial breaks were three minutes long and Randy planned to win this one in three minutes. He was against Snitsky, he got in a few good hits, did the RKO, got the pin and rolled back out, quickly throwing jeans and a t-shirt on and heading back to the lounge.

X-X-X

"Miss New York" Paige walked down the stairs in her little brown bathing suit and heels and took her place next to the other girls.

"My God, look at the legs on that one." Maven said. Melina looked at him.

"You did not just say that." Maven looked confused.

"What, why?" He asked.

"That's Randy's girlfriend, duh." Melina was like the backstage gossip, if you needed to know anything about anyone, she could tell you.

"Thanks Mel," Randy told her.

"No problem," She winked back.

"Randy man, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Maven told him.

"It's cool." He said simply and turned back to the television.

"While the judges tally up the scores, let's take a look at what the girls have been up to." Eva said into her microphone, and a video came on. It showed the girls in dance practice, at the movies, they had done a skit night, they showed them on Deal or No Deal, it showed Paige and Lacey playing air hockey in the arcade and lots of other things they had done. The video finished and it went back to the delegates all standing there in the brown bathing suits.

"Okay ladies, it's crunch time, we will announce the top ten, in no particular order." Jared said into his microphone.

"District of Columbia."

"Georgia,"

"Texas,"

"New Jersey,"

"New York,"

"California,"

"Florida,"

"North Carolina,"

"Montana, and…"

"Alabama, thank you ladies." Eva said.

"When we come back, our top ten will be performing a salsa dance, and then the talent round will put us one step closer to find Miss USA." Jared said and then it cut to a commercial break.

"Paige has this in the bag." Torrie said.

"I don't know, Miss Montana is pretty cute too." John Cena said, everyone looked at him silently.

"What?" He asked. Melina, who was sitting on the arm of the chair near where John was standing stood up.

"Go to hell Cena." She said and slid down into the couch. John didn't have many friends anymore after he punched Randy and made a scene at the black and white ball. Many people knew the story and had taken Randy's side. The last commercial ended and it showed all the top ten in identical pink dresses that stopped at the knee. They were now showing videos telling more about each girl's everyday life. It finally got to Paige's.

"My name is Paige, I'm twenty-two, and I'm Miss New York." It showed a clip of a video in her room showing her crowns. "I have been doing pageants since I was about three, and I've won thirty-eight crowns." It showed her during the photo shoot the girls did that week in a swimsuit. It showed her at the pre-school, reading to the children, at the Yankees game at school, at the restaurant, and then with her pageant friends. " This entire year has been such a rewarding experience, I've met some of the most amazing girls, and I feel just truly blessed for this opportunity." They cut to a different scene from her interview. "If I don't win, I believe that every girl in this competition is already a winner to have made it this far." She said. _Great answer, _Randy thought. After the other girls videos were shown, a large plat form slid onto the ice with the girls and their dance partners, and then a smaller one followed with Jennifer Lopez and Marc Anthony on it. They began to sing No Me Ames and the salsa dance started. They walked around the male dance partners and were then twirled. The girls stood in front of them and wrapped one leg around their dance partner back wards, they leaned together and then came back up as the salsa beat started. They were spun and brought back with no space between each delegate and her partner and started stepping with fancy salsa footwork. The rest of the dance was fast paced, they were dipped, twisted, flipped, and turned. Randy felt himself getting a little jealous as Paige danced with her partner, their faces were close enough to kiss, and when they danced back to front, the way his hands roamed her body, he had to keep reminding himself that they were just dancing. He twirled her again and when she came back one of his hands landed on her ass, Randy's clenched his fists when Paige didn't even react to it, she just kept smiling and dancing. They finished the dance with the girls being twirled around rapidly and then brought into a dip with one foot outstretched and the other under them, supporting themselves as hey were held by the men securely around their waist. Paige was blown away by the roar of the audience.

"When we come back, we will have the talent round and the final cut." Jared said. Melina put her hand over Randy's.

"Relax, it's just dancing." She told him with a smile.

"I know it's just that…" He started.

"You want to be the only one holding her that way?" She guessed.

"Yea,"

"Randy, I doubt she even gave that dancer a second look." Johnny said from the other side of his girlfriend.

"Thanks, oh it's back." He said.

Eva and Jared came out on the main stage.

"Our first delegate will be dancing to 'Touch it' by Busta Rhymes, please welcome Miss District of Columbia." Eva said and the crowd cheered. Michelle's hip-hop dance was extremely good. Next was Miss Georgia, who played the piano while singing 'Never too far' by Mariah Carey, which was also extremely good. Texas did a ballet dance, a couple girls played the piano, one played the violin, others did ballet, one did ballet while playing the violin.

"She will be skating to Romeo and Juliet, please welcome Miss New York." Eva said. Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath before gliding out onto the ice with a huge smile on her face waving at the crowd, which cheered wildly for her. She got in position and waited for the music to start, when it did, Paige let go of any fear she may have had before. Her outfit was pale pink with sparkles on it and it came down passed her wrists and clung tightly to her hands, she had on skin colored stockings and skin colored skates, she had her hair pulled back into a graceful bun. She began to glide around the ice, matching her steps with the music. She then pulled out a double axel turn, followed by many ballet oriented back arches and poses as she continued to glide. At the climax of the song, she did a toe touch and sped up her footwork.

"God, why hasn't she been in the Olympics?" Shawn asked.

"She almost went to Worlds when she was sixteen, but she won't tell me what really made her quit." Randy whispered back. She lifted her leg gracefully above her head and let it linger in the air before bringing it down gracefully. She then leaned forward until her head was pressed to the front of her shin and the other foot was extended in the air behind her. The big finisher was coming up, she had told Randy that she was having trouble with the new one, she went up for the first triple axel and landed it, she went for the second one and landed it perfectly as the crowd cheered. For the ending she crouched down to the ground and spun rapidly, and as she stood up she brought one leg up, pulling it in to gain more speed and then brought it down behind her and put her hands up and posing with a smile. The crowd roared with applause as flowers and some teddy bears were thrown onto the ice. Paige beamed as she took a bow to every side, blowing a kiss and smiling brighter before turning and doing the same, she continued to wave as she skated around, picking up the teddy bears and flowers, waving with her free hand as the crowd continued to cheer.

Later on, the top ten had changed into their evening gowns and now it was time to pick the top five.

"Before we pick the top five, let's be reminded of what the winner will get." Jared said.

"The new MISS USA will be crowned with a custom diamond and pearl crown designed by MIKIMOTO, valued at $200,000

A year long salary as MISS USA

Opportunity to represent the USA at the 2005 MISS UNIVERSE Pageant

Personal appearance wardrobe

A New York City apartment for the year of her reign including living expenses

Official MISS USA pearl tiara, valued at $17,500 from Mikimoto

A $5,000 cash prize and year supply of COVERGIRL cosmetics

A swimsuit wardrobe from BSC SWIMSUIT THAILAND

A custom designed wardroe by TADASHI

A two-year scholarship from The School for Film and Television in New York City valued at $60,000

A 4 day/ 3 night "All Inclusive" vacation from AMERICAN AIRLINES

A $3,000 cash prize and a shoe wardrobe from Steve Madden

A year supply of haircare by FAROUK SYSTEMS

A one-time, speaking role on NBC's _Passions _

Personal services including a year-long membership to Reebok and year-long pampering at New York City's John Barrett Salon

Modeling portfolio by leading New York City fashion photographer Fadil Berisha

Casting opportunities and professional representation by the Miss Universe Organization

Extensive travel opportunities with a personal travel manager representing sponsors and charitable partners

Access to various New York City events including movie premiers and screenings, Broadway shows and launch parties

A professional CD Rom of interviews and appearances

Consultation with stylist Billie Causieestko and access to an event wardrobe from leading fashion designers.

Professional public relations media training

Professional media/public relations representation by Rubenstein Public Relations and Planet PR in New York City

Year-long dermatology services provided by Dr. Cheryl Thellman-Karcher. Those are some great prizes, so let's get started." Eva finished.

"In random order, we'll start with….Texas."

"Georgia,"

"Alabama,"

"District of Columbia," Paige knew this was the end of the line.

"And our fifth and final girl is…New York!" Paige didn't even realize that she was holding her breath, she could have cried right at that moment. Randy let out a sigh of relief.

In the question round, each girl had answered extremely well, and it was now Paige's turn, since she was the last of the five. The other girls had questions about, health, the world, war and everyday life, they had all answered exceptionally well, if Paige wanted to win, she was going to have to pull the best answer she could find out of her ass.

"Miss New York, step on up." Jared told her.

"Wow, so many people out there." She said as she stepped up to the microphone.

"So, you used to be a nationally ranked skater?" He asked.

"Yea,"

"What was your ranking?" He asked.

"I was eleventh in the country." She said and got applause.

"Before we begin her question, we would like to show a small video we put together." Eva said. The clip showed Paige sitting in a chair like she was being interviewed.

"What I hope to gain from this pageant is a better understanding of others, friendship, leadership, I believe nothing negative can come of this." It cut to another scene. "I read to the cancer patients at St. Jude's children's hospital as a way to give back to the community and do something worth doing." It cut to another part again. "What's my favorite pair of shoes? I would have to say my old pair of old navy flip-flops. They are the most comfortable things I've ever worn." There were a few more segments and then it cut back to the stage.

"Okay, Miss New York please pick a card out of the bowl." Jared told her. Paige picked one out and handed it to Jared.

"This question comes from Miss Georgia: We all know there is poverty all over the world, it is also a big issue in the states, which do you think the USA should try and conquer first, world poverty or poverty here at home?" He asked.

"Shit, that's a hard one." Chris Masters said.

"Not for Paige, she studies this stuff religiously." Randy said, the room fell silent as she began to speak.

"As important as the world as a whole is, I believe we should try and conquer poverty right here at home first. Many children in this country got to bed hungry every night, because their mother's have to choose between buying food, or paying the rent. The number of homeless people here in the USA is at an all-time high, especially now after Hurricane Katrina, our country is financially hurting. Especially in the big cities like New York, children in public schools still not getting the proper education. I feel that we can conquer poverty worldwide, but who can we help if we don't help our own first," The lounge was silent with amazement at Paige's well articulated answer that she had thought of in the last five seconds. The audience erupted in applause.

"Thank you very much New York, you can step back over there." He told her.

"When we return, we will crown Miss USA, so don't flip the switch." Eva said. To Randy, the commercial break took forever, who cared about the new Swiffer wet jet, and why did he need to know about extra absorbent baby diapers with rash guard?

Paige turned to Lacey who was next to her, the make-up people came out and touched them up.

"Okay ladies, we're on in five, four, three, two, and we're live." He quickly rushed off stage. Paige turned to Lacey.

"I hope you win." She told her.

"I hope you win." Lacey said back.

"And we're back, before we crown Miss USA we will give the awards for Miss Photogenic and Miss Congeniality." Jared said.

"You viewers at home voted for Miss Photogenic at and she is, Miss Florida." Laura came down from her spot on the platform, where all the girls who weren't in the top five stood.

"All the girls voted for the girl who they thought showed the most hospitality and kindness to them, and this year's Miss Congeniality is…Miss New York." Paige smiled walked over and took the little trophy glass trophy, smiled and waved and then took her place again. The stage hand came and took her trophy to hold when the cameras weren't on her. Randy was getting anxious and could barely bare the wait.

"Okay ladies, it's that time, in a few moments, we will know who Miss USA is." Eva said as the man brought the envelope to Jared. The five girls laced hands.

"Our fourth runner-up is…Miss Alabama, thank you Alabama." Riley smiled as she was handed flowers and escorted off the stage, the four remaining girls scooted closer together.

"Our third runner-up is, Miss District of Columbia." Michelle squeezed their hands and smiled before being escorted off the stage.

"Our second runner-up is, Miss Texas, thank you Texas." Jared said and Brooke was escorted off. It was now down to just Paige and Lacey, they turned to each other. Paige and Lacey hugged each other, placing their heads on one another's shoulders. Randy could see them whispering something back and fourth and all the other would do was nod.

"It's you." Lacey whispered.

"Get out of here, it's you." Paige whispered back, the two started to tear up a little.

"I guess we did okay." Lacey whispered. The lounge was completely quiet, everyone's eyes were glued to the television.

"Our first runner-up , who will take the place of Miss USA if she can not fulfill her duties for any reason at all, is…" _Please say Georgia, please say Georgia. _Randy thought.

"Miss Georgia, which means our new Miss USA is Miss New York!" Lacey hugged Paige tightly, Paige opened her mouth in surprise and shock and Randy could see her mouth 'no way' she let out a little high pitched scream which she muffled with her hands and then she started to cry, she quickly wiped her eyes, as Miss USA from the previous year hugged her, she knelt down a little as the crown was placed on her head, She was handed a large bouquet of these beautiful pink flowers and took her first walk as Miss USA, waving at the audience and smiling brightly, saying thank you, and waving at the audience, she kept looking like she was going to scream. She had done it. Before the cameras cut away she mouthed 'Hi Randy.' Everyone in the lounge had seen it.

"Randy, looks like you got a special thanks." Mark told him.

"God, I love that girl." Randy said to himself.


	17. Morning After

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter17

Paige called Randy, he was still in the lounge when his phone rang.

"Hello," He said.

"Hey, did you watch the pageant?" Paige asked.

"Yea, congratulations, you looked so beautiful up there." He told her.

"Thanks, how did I do on the talent round?" She asked.

"That was absolutely beautiful." He told her. Melina smacked Randy in the arm.

"Put her on speaker." She told him. He pressed the speaker button.

"Everybody, say hi to Paige." Melina said.

"Hey Paige," about half the Raw Roster was in the lounge.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"So how are, you?" Randy asked her.

"I'm still shocked, and I got a headache from those hot lights." She told him, her voice was a little raspy and she was obviously tired. Randy took it off speaker phone.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little tired." She told him.

"Have you eaten something today?" He asked.

"If you count a tic-tac as food," She said.

"Paige…" He started.

"Look, I wish I could stay and chat, but I have to get to the press conference, it's about to come on, I love you." She told him and hung up. Paige hadn't even had a chance to talk to her family, she stepped onto the little press stage in front of the microphone.

"We will start with number 200 in front." The man said.

"Miss USA, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm just thrilled to be standing up here." She said.

"Did you expect to win?" Another asked.

"I didn't even expect to make it to the top five." She said with a smile and some of the press let out laughs.

"Many people call these pageants crude and shallow, how do you feel about that?" A man with a hat on asked.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so I can't call them wrong, but they obviously don't get the dedication that goes into everything." She said.

"What do you plan on doing to help the country during your reign?" Someone asked.

"I'm going to continue going to St. Jude's and reading to the kids, and I've decided to give my five-thousand dollar cash prize from Covergirl to the American Cancer Society, and the three-thousand dollar cash prize from Steve Madden to the Hurricane Katrina fund." She said. People were still watching the press conference in the lounge.

"She is so sweet," Torrie said.

"How do you feel about the current situation in Iraq?" A reporter from time magazine asked.

"Wow, I wasn't really expecting that one." She said with a smile and the reporters laughed, but then she suddenly got serious.

"I don't really support war, and I feel it is effecting the country, and the world greatly." She said.

"What do you support?" Another asked.

"World peace," She said, the reporters laughed again.

"You mentioned that you were once a world class figure skater, with the winter Olympics in Torino, Italy coming up next winter, will you be getting back on the ice to qualify for the American team?" Someone for asked.

"It's been a long time since I skated competitively, you never know, I just might turn up at nationals." She smiled a little.

"Any final words?"

"I just want to thank the Miss Universe Company, Donald Trump, my parents for pushing me to do my best, and everyone else who made this possible, thank you for your time." She said and was escorted off. There were a couple people waiting for her.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as she rushed up to her father and hugged him.

"Bella, you look so beautiful." He told her. She was then swept up in a big hug by Anthony.

"You were amazing." He told her.

"Yea, we're all really proud of you." Carmine told her.

"Thanks,"

"Yea, dad and Luke cried." Peter said.

"I was not crying, I had something in my eye." Luke said.

"Uh huh, sure," Paige said.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"I am starving, I think I lost five pounds today from anxiety." She said and everyone laughed. The seven of them went to the SUV her father had rented.

"Where to Bella?" Her father asked.

"IHOP," She said. Carmine looked at her strangely.

"IHOP, why IHOP," He asked. When they got to the IHOP, Paige decided on a stack of four pancakes, a large cheese omelet, two turkey sausage links, and a piece of stuffed French toast. Mel and Holly came in and Paige hopped up from her seat and swept them up in a big group hug.

"Have you talked to Randy yet?" Holly asked. Paige put her fingers to her lips.

"They don't know about us yet, I'm not ready to tell." Paige whispered.

"Oh, okay," Holly said and the three went to the table.

"Hey everyone," Holly said.

"Hey Holly, and Mel," Peter said not able to look Mel in the eyes.

"Hey Peter, how's it going?" She asked as she sat down.

"Pretty good," He said. Paige watched her brother and Mel. Did Peter have a…thing for Mel? Did Mel have a thing for Peter? Paige was brought out of thought when the food came. Paige was reaching for her French toast when her father grabbed her left hand gently.

"Where did you get this ring?" He asked her, she was still wearing the promise ring Randy had given her; she hadn't taken it off since she got it. The only people who knew about it were Luke, Holly, and Mel.

"I um…got it at a…" She looked at Luke and then at Holly.

"She bought it at that antique shop on Fifth Avenue." Luke said. Paige looked at him with a questioning and confused face.

"Remember, we went a the day before you left?" Luke was feeding a story to her.

"Right, that antique shop on Fifth Avenue, I just had to have something…vintage?" She said. Her father looked at them strangely and then smiled.

"Well, it's beautiful on you." He told her.

"Thanks," Paige mouthed a quick thanks at Luke and he smiled back.

X-X-X

Paige had to make a small remark at the closing breakfast. They all said their goodbyes, the other girls caught their planes home, but Paige had to stick around for her interview on the Today show

"Hello Paige, congratulations on your win last night." Matt Lower said.

"Thank you very much," She said.

"What was going through your mind when they said your name?" He asked.

"I was like 'oh my god, I just won', saying it right now still seems unreal." She said with a smile.

"So, during your press conference last night they asked about Torino Italy for this upcoming winter Olympics, are you really going to get back out there?" He asked.

"You just might see me, I'm not really sure right now." She said, he asked her a couple more questions.

"Well, it was nice having you and again, congratulations." He said.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"Well, we actually have your first duty as Miss USA." He said.

"Oh, really?" She asked.

"Yes, you will be filling in for Ann Curry, next Wednesday and Thursday." He told her. Paige was of course thrilled about this, however her day was nowhere near over.

She was then flown back to New York to appear on TRL, after TRL, she had an interview with Teen People, Cosmo Girl, and Teen Vogue, after that, she had to get measured for her personal wardrobe, she then had a Covergirl consultant match all the cosmetics she would be receiving for a year to her skin tone and eye color, after that she had her first consultation with her new hairstylist. The penthouse she would be moving into was literally in walking distance of the townhouse she now shared with Randy, she wouldn't be moving for another two weeks because they had to stock the fridges, closets, and make sure everything was perfect for her arrival. As soon as Paige plopped down on the couch, her home phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Good afternoon Miss Santino, this is Donald Trump." Donald Trump, he was co-owner of the Miss Universe Company and everything under it.

"Mr. Trump, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well, I got a call from my friend Vince McMahon, he said he knows you?" He half asked.

"Yes, we met over dinner a couple months ago." She said.

"Right, well, he would like you to appear on Monday night Raw next week." He told her.

"Where will it be?" She asked.

"At Madison Square Garden," He told her.

"Absolutely, it's an honor." She said.

"Great, we will be in touch and I will talk to you soon." He told her.

"Thank you very much Mr. Trump, goodbye." She said and hung up.

X-X-X

This would be the first time she had seen Randy since her win. She was meeting him at Madison Square Garden that night about two hours before the show. Paige was wearing a white silk camisole with black embroidery around the top. She walked into walked into the lounge, where she saw him, in a gray t-shirt and jeans talking to Adam and Johnny Nitro. She ran up to him and he picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down and kissing her passionately. They broke apart a little out of breath.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"You have no idea." He told her hugging her closer, Nitro cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh Paige this is Adam and Johnny, I don't think you met them." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly. Randy had his arm wrapped around her waist securely.

"Hey, where's your crown?" Randy asked.

"In my bag, that thing is like, ten pounds, and I've been wearing it every day for the past week." She told him.

"An extra ten pounds added to the ten pounds from your hair and the other then pounds from your hairspray, that's like thirty pounds." He said and she smacked him in the arm as Adam and Johnny laughed, Melina and Amy walked up, latching on to their men.

"Paige, this is Amy and Melina, ladies, this is Paige." Randy introduced them.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Amy asked.

"Oh, my god, you're Miss USA, right?" Melina asked. Paige smiled at her.

"Yea," She said.

"You are an absolute genius on that ice." She told her.

"Thanks, I don't really think I'm all that great at it." Paige said, and she truthfully didn't.

"Not that great, you were phenomenal." Amy told her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Ladies, you'll have to excuse us, we have to talk about our six man tag match tonight." Johnny said. Randy kissed Paige on the lips.

"Take care of my girl." He told them.

"She's in good hands." Melina said. Randy had never taken his eyes off of Paige as he began to back away with the other guys, he picked up her left hand and kissed it.

"I'll be back to get you later." He told her, Paige was of course lost in him.

"Sure…go…whatever." She said dreamily, the guys were soon completely out of sight but Paige was still staring at where Randy had been standing until a perfectly manicured hand snapped in front of her face.

"Hello, anyone in there?" She turned to Melina.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Damn, you've got it bad for him." Amy told her.

"Yea," Paige sighed.


	18. Boys will be boys,girls will be bitches

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter18

Paige had separated from Melina and Amy to just walk around, she was sitting in catering reading a magazine, she felt someone sit down across form her and lowered it and was staring face to face with John Cena.

"Paige, just hear me out." He said.

"You havetwo minutes," She told him.

"I want to talk." He said.

"About what, John?" Paige asked.

"Us," He told her.

"There is no 'us' anymore, it stopped being us when you decided to fuck around with someone else." She said rather loudly, getting attention from the other people in the room.

"I was going to tell you." He said sternly.

"Oh really, was that before or after we had sex?" She said the last part in a whisper. John just looked at her.

"Did you even really love me?" She asked. He looked away; he couldn't stand to look at her because of his guilt. Paige scoffed when he didn't give an answer. She stood up and grabbed his face, kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's what I thought." She said to him when she leaned back up. " But it's okay, I didn't love you either." She said before tossing her grape soda in his face and walking off angrily, leaving John Cena with grape soda dripping down his face and staining his white Yankees Jersey. Paige wasn't looking and walked right into Randy, Hunter and Shawn.

"Where are we going so fast little lady?" Shawn asked her. Randy noticed her face was red and she looked a little angry, but her mood quickly changed when Shawn talked to her.

"Paige, are you okay?" Randy asked, now that he noticed, she looked a little skinnier, her eyes fluttered and she started falling back a little but stopped when Randy caught her.

"Hey, hey, look at me, are you okay?" He asked again.

"I just haven't eaten a lot today, you know with everything and final exams coming up, but I'm fine, really." She reassured him.

"Well, we've got to make our entrance now, you've got a spot on you shirt." He told her, there was a big purple spot on her white top.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"Here, take mine." Shawn whipped off his classic D-X shirt and gave it to her, she quickly put it on and slid her camisole off under it and placed her crown back on her head. She then took the elastic off of her wrist and put it around a chunk of shirt in the back to make it tighter.

"Thanks, is this on straight?" She asked, putting the tiara in her hair (the tiara and crown are two different things)

"Yea, you look great." Randy told her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards guerilla entrance as she waved goodbye to Shawn and Hunter. As Randy music hit, he quickly grabbed Paige and kissed her, turning her into a giggly little girl before they walked out. Randy held open the ropes for her and she ducked under. Randy brought his microphone to his lips.

"You all are probably wondering who this very gorgeous girl is, she is…you know what, how about I just show the clip." Randy said and showed Paige in a bathing suit which was applauded greatly, then during her talent with her leg above her head, then the evening gown, "Our first runner up is, Georgia!" And they showed the reaction on her face, Paige thought her face looked distorted for a moment, but then it cut away.

"She represents all of us, it is my pleasure to introduce you to your new Miss USA, and possible Olympic gold figure skater, and the Miss USA trivia challenge winner, Paige Santino." Paige received a roar of applause, she just smiled and lifted her microphone to her lips.

"Thank you Randy very much." She turned to look at the audience. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked and the audience roared. "I feel the same way, I have to thank DX really quick, Shawn Michaels gave me this shirt of his back, because I spilled something all down the front of my shirt." The audience cheered. "Now, over the last week or so, I've been on a lot of shows, for instance, TRL, the Today show, Ellen, Good Morning America, The view." The last one didn't get much response. "But I have to say, they don't really compare to this appearance." She said, the crowd was loving her as she stood and smiled next to Randy.

"We have a very special duty for Miss USA." Randy said. "It's not a favor to me; she's already performed some of those." Randy smirked devilishly at the camera as Paige blushed and smacked him in the arm. "Mr. McMahon wanted an outside opinion for the Diva search this year, so you are looking at our first ever guest judge, she will judge along with myself, the Miz, and Ashley, and trust me when I say that these girls could learn a thing or two about using their mouths correctly from this one." He said devilishly.

"What Randy means is that I'm well articulated." Paige said.

"You know what I think?" He asked.

"What," Paige asked.

"I think these people want to see a little bit of action." He said.

"Action, how so?" She asked.

"I've got this big six-man tag match tonight, how about a kiss for good luck?" He asked.

"Mmm, I don't see the harm in it, but just one kiss." She said.

"I can deal with that." He said. He stepped closer to her, searching her eyes and then hesitantly leaning in to kiss her as the audience cheered. He put his hand under her hair around the back of her neck, his tongue made it's way into her mouth, her knees going weak once again, to steady herself she put her arms around Randy's neck, they broke apart breathlessly. Paige lifted her microphone to her lips.

"Good luck," She winked at him, and the two exited the ring.

X-X-X

Paige was walking up to meet Randy after getting a new shirt form Melina, and saw a young blonde girl talking to him, twisting her foot and twirling a long strand of platinum blonde hair. Randy was smiling back at her and seemed to be explaining something as she just nodded and smiled. Paige walked up; Randy pulled her to him and put his arm around her waist.

"Paige, this is Brooke Hogan, and Brooke this is my girlfriend Paige." He said, Paige saw Brooke's face fall a little at the mention of girlfriend, but she stuck her hand out and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Brooke said, but Paige could read what that meant in girl language: I'm out to get your boyfriend.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine." Paige said, translation: I'd like to see you try bitch. The two girls kept smiling fake smiles at each other.

"Randy was just giving me some tips for AP trig." She said.

"I didn't know you took AP courses in high school." Paige said to Randy.

"Well, maybe there's a lot you don't know about him." Brooke said. Randy could see the claws were about to come out.

"Paige and I have to head to the ring, so I'll see you later." Randy said, pulling Paige away. Randy pulled her over in a corner.

"What was her problem?" Paige asked.

"She's always had this little schoolgirl crush on me."

"A little crush, she was ready to try and rip my head off, and what is she, like, sixteen?" Paige asked.

"She just turned 18." He said and then wanted to mentally kick himself. "Not that I care, the crush is one sided, I love you and only you." He told her and kissed her.

"I have to get ready for my match." He told her and rushed off.

Randy and Paige were the last to walk out for the match. Paige took her place at ringside next to Melina and Amy who had come with Johnny and Adam. The other three men in the match were Ric Flair, Shelton Benjamin, and John Cena. They had brought Victoria, Mickie James, and Crystal who was a guest from Smackdown. Lillian stepped into the ring.

"The stipulations of this match go as followed: If the legal man is down and within a three foot distance of the ropes, he may be blind tagged in by any Diva that is acting as his or his teammate's valet, making her the legal person, but she can only blind tag if the legal man is down." They decided that Randy and John would go in first. (In this story, John is heel and Johnny, Edge and Randy are face.) Melina leaned over to Paige.

"You do remember the plan, right?" She asked.

"Yea," She said. The match kept shifting and going back and forth.

"Are you sure about this?" Paige asked.

"After what he did to you, you should be to." Melina said reassuringly. Amy jumped up on the apron of the ring after Adam had been knocked down by John. The ref was of course distracted by her, Melina pulled a pair of brass knuckles out of her shirt and looked around before handing them to Paige who slid them on. Johnny and Randy nodded Paige blind tagged herself in, catching Cena off guard and connecting the brass knuckles to his face, knocking him back, where Johnny and Randy set him up for a snapshot, while Melina had snuck to the other side and taken out Flair and Shelton with two shots to the family treasure. Johnny and Randy had slid out and taken the brass knuckles with them by the time Paige hooked Cena's leg for the 1, 2, 3 count and the crowd went wild. The girls slid in first and were each scooped up on the shoulders of their rightful guy as they all celebrated in the ring as it cut to the end of Raw, when they walked back stage they were met by Vince.

"That was by far the most risky stunt you three boys have ever pulled, Paige could have been seriously harmed because she was the legal person, and bringing brass knuckles into it was very dirty and…I loved it, that was absolutely genius, well done." He told the six of them nodding and walking away.

"Damn Paige, you knocked Cena out cold." Adam said.

"I've got a heavy left hand." She told them.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you've been in a couple fights." Randy said.

"I have, just one, but don't tell anyone." She said.

"Oh, don't look now, but Randy's little stalker is coming this way." Melina said referring to Brooke Hogan.

"Speaking of fights…" Paige trailed off as Amy and Melina snorted in laughter. Paige turned and smiled sweetly.

"Hey everyone, hey Randy." Brooke said brightly.

"Hey Brooke," He said quickly.

"That was a great match." She said, staring at Randy.

"Thanks," everyone said. Paige was going to be nice… yea, right.

"So, Brooke, how long are you going to be in the city?" Paige asked.

"About another week." She said.

"Well next Monday is my moving day and we're having a big party at our house, If you can get out past your bedtime, you're welcome to come." Paige offered with the best sweet smile she could muster up, when she really wanted to rip every platinum blonde strand of hair out of her little head.

"Okay, cool, I have to go, bye." She said and walked off, as soon as she turned the corner, Melina and Amy started laughing hysterically.

"Great match, Randy." Melina said mimicking Brooke.

"Can you help me with my trigonometry, since I'm such a flake?" Amy asked also mimicking Brooke.

"Paige, did you see the way she was looking at you, like she wanted to kill you." Melina said.

"I've been down that road twice; I'd really like to see her try." Paige said.

"Yea, she shot me." Randy said, Adam and Johnny had known about the whole Jeremy incident.

"I've apologized to you for that like fifty times, I feel terrible about it, I really do." She said.

"Don't worry about it Paige, all of us wish we could shoot Randy at least once in a lifetime." Adam told her.

"Hey, I'm still standing here." Randy said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Johnny said.

"I know this great little Italian place." Paige suggested.

"They're still serving at eleven?" Melina asked.

"Yea," Paige said.

"How can you be so sure?" Amy asked.

"She sort of owns the place." Randy said.


	19. Left Hooks and Designer Handbags

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter19

The doorbell rang and Paige went to answer it. The party had been going on for about a half-hour and was already going. Paige answered the door and was staring face to face with Brooke Hogan, she had on a white camisole, just like the one Paige had worn to Raw.

"Brooke, I'm so glad you could make it." Paige said sarcastically.

"It's nice to see you again too." Brooke said with the same tone. "Is Randy around?" Brooke asked.

"He's around, somewhere else, why?" Paige asked.

"I wanted to say hi, it is _his _house after all." Brooke said and walked in brushing by Paige.

"Oh, Brooke…" Paige called to her, she turned around to face her. "Don't touch anything that isn't yours, in some countries they cut your hands off for that." Paige smirked as Brooke walked off. Paige went back on to the dance floor when someone lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to them.

"Hey Mark, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Paige said smiling.

"I would have to be crazy to avoid you." He said. Paige and Mark just clicked really well, there was nothing sexual between them, he was a platonic guy friend that Paige could just joke around with. They began dancing back to front. Someone else grabbed Paige and pulled her to them.

"Mark, where you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Nah, you know I don't go for blondes." He said before walking off.

"Where have you been?" Paige asked putting her arms around him as his slid down to her ass.

"I've been around, I ran into Brooke." He said.

"Great, what did she say?" Paige asked.

"She told me that she was looking for a place in the city and wanted to move in here." Randy said.

"No, absolutely not." Paige said.

"I know, I told her that neither you, nor her father would like that." Randy said.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could have a little party of our own tonight when everyone else leaves." Paige said suggestively.

"Not tonight, we have to get up early to get you out of here." He said.

"Fine, excuse me for a moment." She said and walked off into the kitchen.

"Hey," Paige looked over and saw Ashley sitting on the kitchen counter. "Don't worry, I don't want to fight you." Ashley said. Paige got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Ashley and hopped up on the counter next to her.

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked.

"Randy, he doesn't want to sleep with me." Paige said.

"Give him time, Randy may not seem like it, but under all his cockiness and arrogance, he has morals." Ashley said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"He won't sleep with a girl unless he really loves her, can I let you in on a little secret?" Ashley asked.

"What?"

"I never slept with him." Ashley said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yea, he knew he didn't love me, so he just never initiated it." Ashley said. Paige noticed she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I just want him to notice me." She said.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Matt Hardy, I've been trying to impress him and he just won't look my way." Ashley said.

"Come on, let's go get them." Paige said hopping off of the counter.

"You know, I'm really glad we had this conversation." Ashley said.

"Me too, friends?" Paige asked.

"Friends," Ashley said hugging her. Paige grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Paige snaked her way through all of the people and made her way up to Matt.

"Hey Paige," He said.

"Hey Mat," She pulled Ashley next to her. "Matt, this is Ashley, Ashley this is Matt, now if you'll excuse me." She gave Ashley's hand a squeeze and walked off. She spotted Randy talking to a man and a women she had never met before. She walked up and put her arms around Randy's waist.

"Oh whoa, hey." He said when he realized it was her.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"Booker and Sharmell, meet my girlfriend Paige, Paige, this is Sharmell and Booker." Randy said and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Paige said with a smile.

"Likewise," Sharmell said.

"Paige is Miss USA." Randy said.

"Its funny, Randy's the one who just can't stop bragging about me." Paige laughed.

"How many guys have beauty queens on their arms?" Randy said.

"We are a rare breed." Sharmell said.

"You're a beauty queen too?" Paige asked.

"I was Miss Black America." Sharmell said.

"Wow that is really cool." Paige said. They chatted with Sharmell and Booker a few more moments before the two separated from them. Just then, Brooke came up.

"Hey Randy, how's it going?" She asked.

"I'm fine Brooke." He said.

"Good, I thought I should tell you that your girlfriend is a bitch." She said.

"Excuse me?" Paige had a look that could kill someone, then bring them back just to kill them again.

"You're a bitch." Brooke said.

"No, I heard what you said. Who do you think you are coming in my house and calling me names?" Paige said.

"As of tomorrow it isn't your house anymore." Brooke said.

"And it will never be yours, nothing in it will ever be yours." Paige said, Brooke reached up and smacked Paige across the face, the entire room got silent and all eyes were on them. Paige's head turned slightly, but not as far as Brooke would have liked, Paige looked at her.

"Brooke, you hit like a bitch." She said and started to walk away, but turned back around and punched her with a left hook, shaking her hand out, knocking her back into Johnny and Adam.

"Get her out of here please." Paige said as the two escorted Brooke out.

"How's your hand?" Randy asked.

"Fine, damn she has a hard head." She responded, she looked around the room. "Why did everyone stop, nothing to see here, and the last time I checked, this was supposed to be a party." Paige said, as if on cue, the music started back up and everyone went back to talking and dancing.

X-X-X

Paige woke up the next day to the sun shining through Randy's window, no, they slept together, like actual sleep, which Paige had been a little disappointed about. She picked up his Rolex off of the bedside table and looked at the time, nine in the morning. She immediately shot up in bed flinging Randy's arm from around her waist. Randy woke up from the commotion and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's nine; I'm supposed to be in the penthouse by nine thirty." She said stratteling Randy. He put his hands on her waist.

"Babe, calm down, I'll get you there." He told her. At the soothing sound of his sleepy morning voice, Paige calmed down almost instantly, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" She asked biting her lip.

"Only once or twice a day." He said.

"I love you." She said before hopping off of him and making her way into the bathroom and turning on 'Elvis Duran and the Z morning Zoo' on Z100. Randy heard the shower water go on before throwing some clothes on and taking all of her stuff down stairs, every single Louis Vuitton suitcase she owned, including the new ones which she bought with her ten-thousand dollar gift certificate. Paige came down the stairs in a black skirt and suit set with a red camisole, the black suit jacket had a red ribbon around the waist of it as did the bottom of the skirt, she also had on black three inch stiletto pumps with little red bows on the front of them, she had on silver and red chandelier earrings, dark red lip gloss, a thin line of black eyeliner, her eye shadow was a smoky black, black mascara, and a tiny bit of blush. Her blond hair had been curled loosely and the tiara sat comfortably on the top of her head. Randy looked at her as she came down the steps sliding the pumps on.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look…wow." He said.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked.

"No, you look great, the limo pulled up about fifteen minutes ago so your stuff is already on it, come on or we're going to be late." Randy said. The two walked out to the limo the driver opened the door for them and then got in the front.

"Where to Miss?" He asked.

"Trump Towers please." Paige called from the back, they rode in silence except for the loud rapid tapping of Paige's right stiletto heel. Randy reached over and put a hand on her exposed knee.

"Stop stressing, everything's going to be fine." Randy told her. They pulled up in front of Trump towers, the driver opened the door for her, she hopped out with her black Chanel bag hanging off of her forearm, she told the driver to wait for her to come back. She rushed up to the front door, stilettos clicking ferociously against the sidewalk.

"Good morning Miss USA, Mr. Orton, we've been expecting you." The doorman smiled at them, told them where to go and then stepped aside so they could pass. They went to the front desk. A woman who looked about twenty-five was sitting at the desk. She had dark red hair and brown eyes. Paige walked up to the desk.

"Welcome to Trump Towers International, my name is Emily, how can I help you?" She asked in an English accent.

"Yes, hi, I'm Paige Santino, Miss USA; I'm supposed to be moving into my suite today?" Paige half asked.

"Okay, I need to see proof of identification and that little form from the back of your handbook." She said. Paige pulled out her driver's license and the little form and handed them to Emily, after scanning them over carefully, she handed the driver's license back to Paige and began to dig for some forms and handed them to her.

"Okay, I need you to sign here, here, and here." She told her pointing to lines on the paper. Paige singed them and handed them back.

"Here are your keys, you get two sets, we keep one here at the front desk, and the doorman and staff have staff copies." She said and handed Paige the gold keys that jingled when she handed them to her. "My name is Emily, if you need anything call the front desk and ask for me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Emily." Paige said.

"Okay, to get to your room, you take one of the elevators to the top floor, make a left, and then a right and your room should be the second one on the right, welcome home Miss Santino." She said, Paige nodded her head goodbye as she and Randy headed up to her room. They took a long elevator ride up and stepped off, made a left, then a right, and her room was the second one on the right, just like Emily had told her. Paige opened the door, the room had a skyline window that ran across one entire wall of the apartment. Paige dropped her bag on the couch in the living room before looking around the entire apartment. She walked into the bedroom, it had a large king size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets on it and a scarlet red comforter. There was a plasma screen television hanging on the wall, and two big white doors with French style doorknobs, Paige tried to pull the open, but the wouldn't budge.

"What's this do?" Randy asked and pressed a button, the doors slid open into an entire different room that was her closet, it had everything, bags, shoes, skirts, shirts, dresses, jeans, jackets, coats, and countless accessories. Paige looked around the large white room lined with shelves in amazement, they had really gone above and beyond for her personal wardrobe, there was every single designer brand imaginable in her closet, Fendi, Gucci, Chanel, Dior, Vesace, Michael Kors, Vera Wang, Kate Spade, Marc Jacobs, Dolce and Gabana, Oscar de la Renta, Roberto Cavalli, Ralph Lauren, Juicy Couture, Coach, Louis Vuitton, Dooney and Bourke, and many more. There was an entire wall devoted to jeans, faded, dark, washed, ripped , strained, skinny jeans, flairs, boot cut, hip hugger, low risers, and the denim brands went on and on, Paper Denim, True Religion, Seven7, Baby Phat, Apple Bottom, Fetish, Tommy Hilfiger. The shoes were everything, Nike to Jimmy Choo, and everything in between.

"Do you have a personal mall in your apartment?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"I might as well." Paige said. Randy walked around the room.

"You have enough bags, and are you really going to wear everything in here before this year is over?" He asked,

"I'm going to try." She responded. There were evening gowns on a rack in the back that had been custom made, all with matching shoes, and behind that were three more shelves that had nothing on them. Paige picked up the phone in the room and called the front desk.

"Hello Emily, could you have my things sent up to my room and put away by the time I get back from brunch?" Paige asked.

"Absolutely Ms. Santino." Emily said in her English accent.

"Emily," Paige said.

"Yes,"

"Please, call me Paige." She said and hung up. Just then, the phone rang again, who could possibly already have her number?

"Hello," She said.

"Hello Paige, it's Mr. McMahon." He said.

"Hello, what can I do for you today sir?" She asked.

"Well, the ratings came in from last weeks show…" He started.

"Uh, huh…"

"Well, they sky rocketed, they were at an all time high, they haven't been that high in about eight years." He told her.

"Congratulations," She said.

"Well, you may not know, but I bought the other half of the Miss Universe Organization, Mr. Trump is a good friend of mine, and we now co-own, and both agree it would be great publicity for you and Raw if you kept appearing." He told her.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Did I mention the quarter million dollars per show added to your Miss USA salary?" He asked.

"On second thought, I think we have a deal, as a matter of fact that is a very, very good deal." She said.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I like you kid, you're on your way to the top, I will see you in Los Angeles next week for the beginning of the Diva search auditions." He told her.

"Thank you sir, very much." She said and hung up. She looked at Randy with a wide grin on her face.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Vince," She said.

"What did he want?" Randy asked curiously.

"Well, since I appeared on Raw, the rating have been way up." She said.

"So…" Randy was a little anxious as to what she was about to say.

"He wants me to keep appearing on Raw for awhile." She said.

"Babe, that's great, really great." He said and pecked her on the lips, she looked at her guess watch.

"If we don't get downstairs right now we're going to be late for brunch with Mr. Trump and last year's Miss Universe." Paige said and the two headed out of the door.


	20. Are you Gay!

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter20

Paige walked into the hotel conference room where the Diva Search auditions were going to e held, she had been told to wear her tiara. She walked in and saw that Randy wasn't there yet, but he Mike and Ashley were. She sat down in the chair next to Ashley in the middle.

"Good morning, guys, I brought coffee for everyone." Paige said setting down the holder with four Starbuck's coffees.

"Mike, French vanilla, Ashley , hazelnut, caramel macchiato for me, and Randy just likes his black." She said setting them down.

"You are an absolute sweetheart." Mike told her.

"It's a gift." She said with a smile.

"Where's Randy?" Ashley asked.

"He's coming." Paige said, Randy came in and walked past, shaking Mike's hand, he saw that Paige and Ashley were laughing and talking to each other. He looked at them strangely.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked.

"I guess you could say we kissed and made up." Ashley said with a smirk. He saw the coffee sitting in front of his chair.

"Thanks babe." Randy said to Paige before leaning over the table and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"No problem," She said. Paige pressed the intercom on the desk.

"Please send in the first contestant." She said. They began auditioning the girls, some blondes, brunettes, redheads, skinny, big chest, no chest, long hair, short hair, outgoing, shy. Paige had something going through her head the whole time as she took notes: why didn't he want to sleep with her?

"Send in the next girl." Mike said into the intercom. A girl with long brown hair came in with a big smile on her face and waved to them.

"Good morning," She said.

"Good morning," They all said.

"Now, what's your name?" Paige asked nicely.

"My name is J.T. Tinney," She said.

"Why do you think we should choose you to move on into the top eight?" Randy asked.

"Well, I've watched the WWE since I was little and have always dreamed of being apart of it…" JT started in on her speech. Paige looked over at Randy who was staring at JT intently. Paige leaned over to Randy.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" She asked.

"Paige, not now, can we please talk about this later?" He shot back.

"No, Randall, we can't talk about this later. Why don't you want to sleep with me?" She asked.

"Oh shit," Ashley mumbled.

"I mean, plenty of guys would kill for a piece of this." She said she turned to Mike. "Mike you would sleep with me, right?" Paige asked.

"Just say the words…" He started.

"Mike!" Randy said.

"Sorry Randy, she's right, I would kill to be in your shoes." Mike said.

"Ashley, you'd sleep with me right?" Paige asked.

"In a heart beat." Ashley said sarcastically

"What about you JT?" Paige asked turning to face her.

"Uh, sure?" She said.

"Thank you." Paige said. "So, what's the problem? Are you gay, is that it?" Paige asked frantically.

"What? No!" Randy exclaimed.

"That would explain why you spend more time in front of a mirror than me." Paige said.

"I'm not gay!" He exclaimed getting her attention again.

"What do I have to do, dress up like Brooke Hogan, a schoolgirl, a nurse?" She asked.

"No!" He said.

"Then what Randy, am I just not good enough?" She asked.

"Where would you get that idea? You're my world and I love you." He told her and pecked her on the lips. "Now can we please leave it at that for now?" He asked. Paige simply nodded her head and they turned their attention back to JT.

"Now JT, tell us something special about yourself." Randy said.

"Well, I'm very proud of my Italian culture." She said.

"You're Italian? What part of Italy?" Paige asked.

"Sicily mostly." She said.

"Oh cool, my mother is from Sicily and my father is from Venice." Paige said writing down some notes on her paper.

"Thank you JT." Paige said.

Paige took her tiara off and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, what are you guys doing for lunch?" Randy asked.

"We're not allowed to leave the room." Mike said.

"I'm hungry as hell." Ashley said.

"I got it guys." Paige said and picked up her sidekick.

"Who is she calling?" Mike asked.

"Her assistant." Randy told them.

"Hello, Allison, I need you to get me Orange chicken with white rice, lobster lo mein, chicken lo mein, beef and broccoli, four shrimp rolls, four vegetable rolls, two cokes, a root beer and a sprite from the nearest Chinese food restaurant within the next twenty minutes." Paige said into the phone.

"Yes Miss Santino, anything else?" Allison asked.

"Call La crème, and make sure my manicure and pedicure appointment is confirmed, pick up my dry cleaning, make sure there is sushi in my f ridge when I get back, get my black pumps polished, and make sure that black Cavalli cocktail dress gets pressed for the banquet next week." Paige said into the phone.

"Okay Miss Santino." Allison said and they hung up.

"Jesus, you think you work her hard enough?" Ashley asked.

"Not really." Paige said.

"Paige…"

"What, just last week I gave her two Prada bags and a Louis Vuitton dog bag for her Chihuahua." Paige said. "Oh Ash that reminds me, I have this pair of Diesel jeans that are too short for my legs, do you want them?" She asked.

"Uh, yes!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh and Mike they sent me this sample Rolex, the only problem is that it's a men's watch." Paige said.

"I couldn't." He said.

"Okay, but it would be such a waist of a two-thousand dollar platinum watch." She said in a sing song voice waving the watch in front of him.

"You know, why don't you let me take it off your hands." He said.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

X-X-X

Raw that week was in San Diego. Randy and Paige came down to the ring, Paige was on his back with her legs wrapped around his middle and her arms securely around his neck. She was whispering something in his ear and a small smile spread across his face, when they reached the ropes, Paige hopped off of his back, he helped her up onto the apron of the ring, pushing her up with his hands on her ass, she playfully swatted him away. She got in the ring and held the microphone to her lips.

"Good evening San Diego…wait, let me start over. Buenas noches San Diego, yo soy encantado muy estar aquí. Pienso que todas las mujeres dan cuando digo que ese Randy un paquete muy muy agradable." Paige said in a perfect Spanish accent and the majority of the audience laughed at the second part. Paige had basically said that Randy had a nice package without him knowing. Ashley and came down to the ring after them and was about to speak when John's music hit and he came out onto the top of the ring.

"I know some of you are wondering why Miss USA of all people would engage in a plot against me to insure a loss when she punched me with a pair of brass knuckles and pinned me, so I'll tell you why." John said, his eyes boring into Paige.

"John, don't." She said into her microphone, but he ignored her and continued.

"You see, Randy and I used to be best friends, it all started back in September when Randy put an ad out for a roommate, a couple weeks later Paige moved in, awhile after that I met her and we hit it off right away, we started dating, I really liked her. But, Randy stole her right from under me, he had the advantage, easy access, since he was living with her." John said.

"Oh whoa, slow it down right there Cena. You left out the part about you cheating on me with multiple girls." Paige said.

"What did you expect me to do sweetheart, you weren't giving up the goods, well not to me at least." He said evilly.

"What are you implying Cena?" Randy asked.

"Maybe you were having too much fun playing house with my girlfriend, if you catch my drift." He said, by now he had stepped into the ring. Out of nowhere, John lunged at Randy, knocking him to the floor of the ring. Paige started to high tail it out of the ring when she felt a hand grab a chunk of her blonde hair in the back and pull her back, she stared up at John with fear in her eyes, she put her hand up and pulled his head to her, her lips crashing against his and she began to kiss him, opening her mouth for his tounge to enter, his eyes were closed but Paige's were opened, Ashley slid in behind him as Paige motioned for her, her mouth still attached to John's, she gave Ashley a thumb up and Ashley dropped to her knee and gave John a shot between the legs as Paige pushed him to the ground, wiping her lips off, she went and kneeled by Randy.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea," He said. Paige threw one of his arms over her shoulder and Ashley knelt by him and did the same and the two helped him to his feet. Paige blew a kiss to John and waved goodbye.


	21. Break up and Make up

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter21

Back in the locker room, the television was playing a replay of what had just happened, and that's when Randy saw it, Paige, his Paige was kissing John, he knew she was trying to distract him, but she looked like she was enjoying it a little too much for Randy's liking. Paige walked in and saw Randy staring at the television with clenched fists. She cautiously knocked on the doorframe. He turned to her, she couldn't read the look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." He shot back.

"I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me." Paige said.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm pretty sure us being together means we shouldn't be kissing other people, especially our exes." Randy said sternly.

"There was nothing else I could do, he was holding my hair." She shot back.

"I saw it in your body movement, you were enjoying it!" He yelled.

"That's ridiculous." She stated.

"Do you still love him?" Randy asked her.

"What?"

"Just answer the question, do you still love John?" He asked, his eyes softening.

"A part of me will always love John." She said, she waited for Randy's reaction, he looked a little angry and frustrated.

"As much as you love me, or maybe more than you love me." He said and started off out into the hallway, Paige stood there with her hands on her hips for a few seconds, she sighed heavily before a pair of stiletto heels went clicking rapidly down the hallway after Randy.

"You and I both know that's not true, my emotions aren't something I can just turn on and off, it takes time." She called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around walking slowly towards her.

"Is that why you still wear that?" He asked gesturing to the locket Ricky's mother gave to Paige at his funeral. Paige looked at him with hurt. People looked up at them, because they were rather loud.

"That is not fair Randy." She said trying to swallow down the lump in her throat, she felt like she was about to cry.

"You want to talk about fair now? Fair would be me not having to compete with someone who has been dead for months now for you." He shot back.

"Randy, Ricky died less than a year ago, I thought you understood that I needed time." Paige said.

"Maybe I should give you your space." He told her.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Maybe we need a break." He told her.

"Are you dumping me?" She asked in disbelief, he just looked down and didn't answer her.

"Oh no, you're not dumping me, because…I'm dumping you, it's over." She said, she started to pull her ring off, it wouldn't budge because she hadn't taken it off in about three months, Randy stood there watching her as it finally popped off. She took the ring and tossed it at him hitting him in the forehead.

"Now, we're over." She told him and the little clicking of stilettos could be heard once again.

X-X-X

All the girls sat in Paige's hotel room and comforted her as she cried over her break-up with Randy. Paige had formed a bond with Amy, Melina, Ashley, Candice, Torrie and Trish; they even had a little group get together every Friday at Paige's apartment with Holly and Mel, since they got free plane trips from the company. Paige was currently sitting on her hotel room bed and they all crammed onto it as she told them what happened in between sobs.

"And then, he told me he needed space and I dumped him." She said before another round of sobs started, Torrie handed her a second tissue box.

"Let it all out sweetie." Candice told her as she continued to rub comforting circles on Paige's back.

"I love him so much, I just hate when he acts like this." Paige said.

"Well, you kind of did kiss your ex on television." Trish said.

"Whose side are you on Stratus?" Paige asked.

"Trish, that's not helping right now." Melina said.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"What Trish means is that from his perspective it ma have been hurtful. Put yourself in his shoes, how would you feel if you saw him kiss…Brooke Hogan?" Torrie asked which launched her into another round of sobs.

"Bad example Tor." Amy told her.

"We broke up an hour ago, why hasn't he called yet, he always calls exactly fifteen minutes after a fight to apologize or talk about it." Paige sniffled into a tissue.

"Well, this one was a big one; he probably needs more time to cool off." Candice told her.

"He'll call, they always call." Ashley said. They all sat in the room with Paige until she had basically cried herself to sleep. Torrie and Candice were rooming with Paige and stayed on her bed watching her for a bit.

"She fell asleep and he still hasn't called." Torrie said looking down at the sleeping form in between them.

"I know, this must be breaking her heart." Candice replied as Paige drew in a shaky breath and exhaled with a little shiver. Just then, there was a light tapping on the door. The two got up from the bed and walked over to it, Candice pulled it open, to reveal a very tired and worn out Randy Orton with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Candice asked.

"Where's Paige, I need to talk to her." He told them.

"She's sleep." Torrie told him softly.

"Oh no, did she cry herself to sleep again?" He asked, Candice just nodded her head a little.

"I started to call her so many times, I didn't know if she meant we were really over this time." He started.

"It's okay, you go back to your room and get some sleep, she's fine, just talk to her in the morning." Torrie said.

"Thanks, just make sure she gets these." He said and handed the flowers to Candice.

"Will do," She said.

"Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight Randy," They said in unison as Torrie slid the door closed. Paige stirred as the door shut with a thud. She opened her eyes a little.

"Who was that? Was it Randy?" She asked sleepily.

"No, it was the wrong room, go back to sleep." Candice told her and she soon drifted back to sleep.

X-X-X

Paige woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the open curtains. She rolled out of bed in her white cotton tank-top and underwear set, she walked into the bathroom and saw a note stuck on the mirror.

_Went to breakfast-xoxo Tor and Candy._ There were also two kisses on the white piece of paper. Normally, Paige would have done her hair and make-up, but she didn't really care this morning. She would usually add some bounce to her flat hair, but she just brushed it about fifteen times, she threw on some mascara and lip gloss, slid into some jeans and flip flops and headed downstairs, freckles exposed and all. She walked into the dining hall of the hotel and immediately saw Torrie and Candice and the rest of the girls.

"Good morning ladies," She said as she walked around the table hugging them all and placing a single kiss on their cheeks before sitting down.

"You look cute this morning." Melina told her.

"Yea, the freckles suit you." Amy told her.

"I hate you for being so effortlessly beautiful." Ashley fake pouted.

"Eh, you'll get over it." Paige told her and the entire table started laughing. Randy looked over at them.

"God, I really screwed up last night." Randy sighed, he was sitting at a table with Johnny, Chris Masters, Adam, Shawn, Mark and Hunter.

"Well, what happened?" Adam asked.

"I got jealous and said a lot of shit to her about her dead boyfriend that I shouldn't have." He told them.

"What were you jealous over?" Mark asked.

"She kissed Cena, I saw it and I just snapped, I wasn't really thinking about the fact that her dead boyfriend Ricky, died back in September and she's a little sensitive about it. I feel like such a jerk, I mean, he basically bled to death in her arms." He said.

"How'd that happen?" Shawn asked.

"Someone shot up her father's restaurant one night, with them in it. Ricky threw her out of the way, but he took six bullets to the chest himself." He looked back over at Paige as she stared blankly at the menu in front of her as the rest talked. "She won't say it, but I know she still feels a little responsible for his death." Randy told them.

"Just go talk to her, how harmful could she possibly be?" Chris asked.

"The girl can shoot." Randy told him.

"Like with a handgun?" Shawn asked.

"Handgun, shotgun, sniper rifle, she never misses." Randy told them. Across the room the girls were all talking.

"Paige, what are you getting?" Trish asked her.

"Nothing, I'm not really hungry." She said.

"Are you feeling okay, you didn't touch your pizza last night either." Amy asked.

"I'm fine, I haven't had an appetite lately, final exams are coming up in a couple weeks, its a little nerve wrecking." She said, Melina noticed Paige looking over at Randy.

"Just go talk to him." Melina told her. Paige simply nodded and stood up. Her legs felt like jello as she walked over. When she reached their table, Randy didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Good morning guys." She said.

"Hey," They all responded, she then turned to Randy.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly.

"Yea, there's a little couch out in the hallway you want to go sit there?" He asked as he got to his feet. She smiled a little.

"Sure," She started for the door and Randy followed. They sat down on the little couch, an awkward silence hung there for a moment before Paige started.

"I…I said some things last night that I didn't mean." She said looking at the floor.

"I think we both said things we didn't mean." Randy stated.

"Does it really bother you?" She asked.

"Does what really bother me?"

"The fact that I still think about Ricky," She stated.

"Last night, I was angry about you kissing Cena, it had nothing to do with Ricky, I said things to you that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He told her.

"I shouldn't have kissed John." She said looking up at him.

"If you really want me to, I'll stop wearing the locket." She said.

"No, it looks good on you, it really does." He told her.

"I want you to know that I love you, a part of me loves John, sure. But, that's in my past." She told him.

"I didn't mean to attack you about Ricky, I snapped and I'm really sorry." Randy told her.

"It's okay." She told him. The table had nominated Trish and Chris to go to the door. When the two poked their heads out and looked at the couple on the couch, they saw Randy partway on top of Paige and the two were in the middle of an intense make up and make-out session. Trish let out a giggle before Chris pulled her back in the door. Randy and Paige abruptly stopped kissing.

"We better go back in." Randy told her pulling her up from the couch. The two walked back into the dining hall Paige headed to her table, but was pulled back by Randy, he kissed her lightly on the lips and then looked at her.

"I love your freckles." He told her.

"I know," She said, biting her lip. He pulled the little ring out of his pocket.

"I believe this belongs to you." He told her and slid it back on her finger.

"Thank you," She kissed him lightly before heading back to her table as he did the same. Paige sat down with a big smile on her face, she picked up a menu left on the table and tried to hide behind it.

"What are you smiling about?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not smiling." She said.

"Yes you are." Candice said in a sing song voice. Ashley pulled the menu from Paige's hands, and she was indeed grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"It's love." Melina stated.


	22. How Could She?

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter22

"Paige, that was the best concert ever, thank you." Randy and Paige were walking up to her apartment door.

"I guess it was okay." Paige said.

"Okay, it was the Red Hot Chili Peppers and all you have to say is it was okay?" He asked.

"That's not really my choice of music." She said.

"Oh yea, I forgot that you're a die hard fan of Christina Aguilera and Mariah Carey." He said.

"Don't diss it, Butterfly was a very good album." She said pouting her lips.

"I'm sure it was." Randy responded sarcastically as they reached her door.

"So…" Randy started.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked.

"Just for a few minutes." He said, she slid her key in the door and opened it.

"I'll be right out; I have to go to the bathroom." Paige told him and carelessly dropped her purse on the arm of the couch and disappeared down the hall. Her purse fell over, spilling the contents of it on the floor. Randy went to pick it up and put it all back, he picked up an open piece of gold paper that read _Magnum_ across it in black letters. He then picked up the little pink circular compact with about half of the little pills in it missing, birth control pills. Randy quickly put them back when he heard Paige flush the toilet. She smiled at him.

"So, do you want something to drink, coffee, water, beer?" She asked.

"No, I have to get going, I've got a flight in the morning." He told her.

"Are we still going out next Saturday?" She asked.

"I don't know, Vince has got me on a tight schedule." He lied, he had to think about this.

"I thought you cleared that day with him." She said.

"What's so important about it?" He asked.

"I was planning on telling my father about us." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's okay, really, we'll talk about it when you get back." She smiled and gave him two pecks on the lips before he was out the door.

"That was weird." She said to herself. She soon went to bed, because the next day was the first day of finals.

Randy decided to walk the six blocks home, he was heated and needed to blow off some steam, and a brisk walk would do the trick. Was she cheating? After all, there had been times when he was away for weeks at a time and she was here in the city. Mark stayed in the city often, maybe they were sleeping together when he was away. Randy walked down the street with so many thoughts running through his head. He reached home and let himself inside. He went upstairs into his room, he couldn't get Paige off of his mind, he changed and got in the bed, his sheets smelled like her because she had spent the last couple nights there with him. He tossed and turned half of the night, the thought of someone else touching her, holding her, kissing her. It was driving Randy crazy.

X-X-X

Paige sat in the large room with rows of long wooden desks with chairs behind them, there were about ten tears, with steps going up the middle to the exit, and at the front of the room were a wall to wall chalkboard and the professor's big dark oak desk. The room was quiet except for the light scraping of number two pencils as the students took their finals. Paige was taking the economy final, it was the one she was least confident about, she flipped through, four pages left, she went through them slowly, rereading everything three times to make sure she got it right, she had to graduate, she finally got to the last page, just as Paige bubbled in the last one, number five hundred in the booklet, the bell rang. She took it up to the front and handed it to Professor Kraft.

"Here you go sir." She said and started for the steps to exit.

"Paige," He called after her, she turned around and walked back up to the desk.

"I have enjoyed having you in my class this year, there are only a couple students I remember every so often and you are one of them, so outspoken and opinionated." He told her.

"Thank you sir." She smiled.

"As you know, I am apart of the board in charge of choosing a speaker for graduation, and If you pass your exams, and I know you will, that speech is yours." He told her.

"Thank you very much sir, I have to get going now." She waved goodbye to him and slung her little brown jacket on over her pale pink ribbed wife-beater with her Greek letters on the front in black because it was a little chilly that day and headed outside onto the courtyard. As soon as she walked out onto the courtyard she took the jacket off because it had warmed up again, she walked across the semi-damp grass over to where she saw Holly and Mel standing, they all hugged.

"How were your finals?" Holly asked.

"Oh god, I have the absolute worse headache right now." Paige said.

"I know what you mean." Mel said.

"That was my last one" Holly said.

"Not mine, I've got my last one next Wednesday." Paige groaned

"Hey ladies," Three more Delta Zeta senior girls came up to them, they were all wearing shirts identical to Paige's with a number and their names on the back.

"Hey," The three responded in unison.

"You girls ready for that powder puff game?" The tall brunette named Aubrey asked.

"Yea, those Alpha Rhos won't know what hit them." Holly said as they all headed across campus to the Delta Gamma house. Paige still had a set of keys to the house in case of an emergency and let them in the front door.

"Hello, anyone alive in here?" She called up the large winding staircase, she walked up the stairs and could hear sisters chattering all over the place, they all stopped when the saw her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." She said. The girls in the hallway squealed and ran up to hug her. One that hugged her awhile was her little sister Carla, Carla was petite and Paige's five-foot seven frame towered over little Carla who was only about five-foot two. It had been Paige's job to show her the ropes of everything, help her whenever she needed it, and make her first year at Columbia great.

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked.

"Powder puff game," Paige said. She continued down the hall, knocking on doors as she went.

"Sisters, be down in the common room dressed and ready in five minutes!" Paige yelled as she and the other seniors continued to bang on the doors. Claire and Paige went downstairs to the common room where they had meetings and other things of that sort.

"We've been hearing things about you around campus." Aubrey said.

"Yea, I heard someone's in love." Claire chimed in all the sisters had started filing into the room.

"Is it true that you're with Randy Orton?" A red head sophomore named Pricilla asked.

"How did you know that?" Paige asked.

"Are you kidding? He looks like a male model, he's totally hot." Another girl said, just then, Paige's sidekick blared out Randy's theme song and Claire snatched it out of her lap.

"Paige Santino's line, this is Claire, how can I help you?" She asked with a secretary voice.

"Yea, this is Randy, where's Paige?" He asked. Paige reached for her phone, but Claire moved out of the way quickly.

"Paige, she's outside making-out with a Beta Pi named Alex, but I'll tell her you called." Claire said and all the girls erupted in laughter as Paige grabbed her phone back.

"Hey baby," She said happily.

"Is what that Claire girl said true?" Randy asked worriedly."

"No, that's just Claire being the dumb blonde she is." Paige said.

"Umm hello, you're blonde too." Claire yelled back and Paige simply stuck her tongue out at her before the two laughed.

"So what's up?" Paige asked as she hopped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"How were your finals?" He asked.

"Hard, you probably won't see much until the Monday after next, I have to study." She told him.

"That's what I was calling about, Vince is sending us on a tour and I won't be back for about two weeks." He lied, he hated lying, but he was doing this for them.

"Oh, well I'll see you when you get back." She hung up the phone. After he hung up, Randy dialed another number.

"Hello, it's set into action, but be careful, she's very observant and may know when she's being followed, keep your distance.

X-X-X

"Okay girls, first order of buissness, our end of the year trip is coming up. As you all know, we have decided on a week-long camping

trip. The cost is seventy-five dollars, since the money from our fundraisers and dues covered oretty much everything else, now the bus is

leaving next Friday at eleven A.M. sharp, if you're late, we'll leave directions at the front desk so you can drive up." Paige said, the

soroity house was all gathered in the common room. Paige had always wanted to plan the trip and she, Holly, and Claire, who was house

president, had done a great job.

X-X-X

Later that night, Paige sat in her living room on the couch her legs crossed Indian style with her laptop resting comfortably on her folded legs, she had her reading glasses on and was studying for the final exam on Wednesday. She had just gotten out the shower, her hair was still damp and she wore a pair of plaid booty shorts with her Greek letters across the ass, and one of Randy's t-shirts that said U.S. Marines on the front. Just then, her home phone rang, she took off her glasses and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Hey babe, it's me." Randy's deep voice coming through the receiver.

"Oh, hey Randy." Paige said a little unenthusiastically, she was happy to hear from him, but she was just a little tired.

"You don't sound too happy." He said suspiciously.

"No, I am, I'm just…" She let out a moan when she stood up and stretched, before speaking again. "I'm just tired, studying is kicking my ass." She said softly before she stretched again and another moan escaped her lips.

"Is there someone there with you?" He asked.

"Someone, like who?" She asked.

"I don't know, a guy or something." He said.

"No, there's no guy here." She got defensive. "Look, I…I have to go study. I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up. Randy could have sworn he heard the doorbell ring before she hung up. She thought Randy was out of town, but he was really staying in a Holiday Inn on the lower west side to give the effect that he was gone.

Meanwhile, Paige went to her door to answer it, but all she could think about was Randy's weird behavior on the phone. She opened the door and was staring face to face with Mark Jindrak. He had a couple suitcases next to him. He looked Paige up and down, he didn't have feelings for her, but her body was in undeniably great shape. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled up at him.

"What's up Mark?" She asked.

"My entire floor at the hotel was flooded out, and the rest of the hotel was booked solid. Can I crash here tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in, you can take the couch." She told him.

"Thanks Paige, you're a real sweetheart." Mark told her and quickly kissed her on the cheek, Paige backed away from him when she heard a quiet shutter sound.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Mark asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Nothing, never mind." She said before closing the door, but there was someone outside the door, hiding around the corner and he had a whole role of film to give back to Randy.

X-X-X

Randy was furious. Why was she doing this to them? To what they had? After that phone call, Randy was sure she was fooling around with someone else, he thought she loved him, he thought she was different, the whole virgin act had him fooled. She was just some slut, a blonde sorority slut. Randy sat on the bed and turned on the television, trying to convince himself that it was all true, there was no love. But, no matter how many times he told himself this, it couldn't change the fact that he loved her.


	23. Virginity? What's That?

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter23

The private detective that had been following Paige for the past week developed the pictures and brought them over to Randy at the Holiday Inn, it was still the same night. He dropped off the large envelope and left Randy to look at them. Randy saw Paige answer the door in her little night clothes, he saw Mark, his best friend, kiss her and walk into the apartment. He was blind with fury, he was going to wait until morning to do something about it.

X-X-X

Mark awoke from the surprisingly comfortable couch to a banging on the door, he flipped the sheet that Paige had given him off of himself and went to answer the door, seeing that Paige was in the bathroom. He had changed into boxers and a white t-shirt to sleep in. Mark went and answered the door and saw Randy. Paige came out of the bathroom with a white robe on. Randy looked from Mark to Paige and then back to Mark and then back to Paige.

"Randy, this isn't what it looks like!" Paige shrieked. Randy turned back to Mark, punching him square in the jaw. Paige rushed over to help Mark up.

"How could you do this Paige? He's my best friend." Randy said.

"Randy, what are you talking about?" She asked confusedly.

"I found the birth control pills and the condom wrapper in your bag." He said. Paige laughed bitterly.

"You searched through my bag?" She asked.

"No, it fell over and everything spilled out, I found it when I was putting all the stuff back." He said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Mark said and left the room, going into the kitchen.

"Randy, I don't take those pills to keep from getting pregnant." Paige told him.

"Then why do you take them?" He asked.

"It's a little embarrassing." She sighed heavily before continuing. "When I was thirteen, I got my period for the first time. It's hard to tell whether it's on a regular cycle or not in the first year, normal cycles are once every month, mine would come once every three months, but they left it alone at first. But, by the time I was fourteen a year later, it still wasn't regular, so the doctor put me on birth control pills to trick my hormones into a normal once a month cycle." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"My own father doesn't even know Randy, it's not like we ever had a conversation about my menstrual cycle and its abnormalities." She said.

"How do you explain the magnum wrapper then?" He asked.

"Holly borrowed that purse to wear with an outfit two nights before." Paige said.

"I thought she was a virgin." Randy said.

"No, I'm a virgin, Holly lost it sophomore year of college to this film student from NYU." Paige said.

"I'm really sorry babe, I thought about you with someone else, and it drove me up a wall." He said.

"You're forgiven, under one condition." She said.

"Anything," He said.

"Trust me you big buffoon, you know I love you and would never do something as low and dirty as sleeping with your best friend, the only reason Mark stayed the night was because his hotel room was flooded out, and he slept on the couch!" Paige exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I trust you, I really do." He said.

"I think you better go apologize to Mark." She said. Randy apologized to Mark and Randy suddenly felt really guilty about hiring the private investigator. All he knew is that if Paige ever found out about it, she would kill him.

X-X-X

A couple nights later, Randy slept over Paige's apartment, they weren't having sex, but they spent most of their spare time, which was rare, at one another's places. Paige woke up with a splitting headache, she went into her medicine cabinet, but had nothing; she went for the next best thing, Randy's gym bag. She sauntered into the living room and sat down in front of the bag, all she had on was a black bra and panty set and Randy's white button up. She unzipped his bag and started looking for a bottle of some kind of painkillers. There was a large yellow envelope that said _SUBJECT: Paige _across the front, Paige looked at it strangely, she took it out and opened it, there were tons of pictures of her from the past week, going into the restaurant, coming out of a final exam, talking to Emily at the front desk, in Central Park with her niece Cassie, a ton of Mark coming to her door and walking into her apartment. Paige was beyond furious.

"Randy…wake up." Randy heard a voice softly calling him. "Baby, it's time to get up." Paige said again, he could feel her body sitting on him, he slowly opened his eyes and then realized he was staring down the barrel of a gun. He shifted his eyes to Paige; she had the gun firmly in one hand. He swallowed dryly before speaking.

"Randy, don't move or I will blow your fucking brains all over this bed." Paige warned through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She reached to the side and picked up a bunch of the pictures.

"What the fuck are these Randy?" She asked. He knew she was really mad, it was on rare occasions when she used the word 'fuck'.

"Paige, I…." Randy started; he didn't want to tell her about what he had done.

"Please tell me you're not working with the feds." She said. Randy looked at her.

"Feds?" He asked.

"There have been some guys asking questions around the restaurant, my dad thinks they're federal agents." She said, her hand began to shake. "Please tell me you haven't been helping them." She said her eyes pleading.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Randy, if you were working with the feds, as much as I would hate to and would regret for the rest of my life, I would have to kill you right now. I have a loyalty to my family." She told him, tears making their way down her cheeks as she cocked the gun.

"Paige, I don't know anything about any feds." He told her, fear evident in his voice.

"Then why do you have all these pictures of me?" She asked. Randy hesitated.

"I had a Private Investigator hired to follow you when I thought you were cheating on me." He told her. Paige looked at him with hurt and disbelief. The tears started to come faster.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two weeks," He told her.

"You were never on a tour…were you?" She asked.

"No, I've been at a Holiday Inn, Paige you have to understand." He started.

"Understand what? How you think I'm going to jump on the next guy just because you're out of town for a couple weeks! Randy, you have to trust me!" She exclaimed, her face was tear streaked and the gun continued to shake in her hand.

"I do trust you!" He shot back.

"Bullshit, the proof is right here!" She exclaimed. "I don't trust very easily Randy, there are sometimes when I don't trust my own family. But I trust you, I trusted you." She said hitting him in the chest, he lightly placed his hand over her trembling one, and then placed the other around the barrel of the gun.

"Babe, let go, it's okay." He said softly, she let go of the gun and Randy tossed it to the side as she collapsed onto his bare chest in tears, he stroked her hair softly, knowing he had caused her this pain.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into her hair as she continued to cry. At that moment, she looked up and their eyes locked, there was a silent agreement between them, no words had to be said. He flipped them over so he was on top of her, it seemed as if all the drama from two seconds ago disappeared. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've been waiting for this moment." She whispered, she reached her arm over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom.

"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded and repeated those words she had a million times.

"I trust you." She said in barely a whisper. Randy unbuttoned the white shirt, catching her lips in a passionate kiss as he slid it off of her arms. He kissed a trail down her collarbone to her black bra strap. His hands roamed her body lovingly, he kissed a trail down her stomach as one of his hands played with the elastic top of her cotton panties.

"Randy wait," Paige said, he stopped kissing her and looked up at her.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked, pulling himself up so he was hovering above her.

"It's my first time, just…be gentle okay?" She asked. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me. I promise I won't hurt you." He said.

"Okay," She whispered before he caught her lips in another passion filled kiss.

When it was over, Paige lay against Randy's bare heaving chest, he wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head, Paige touched her fingers to the little metal dog tags that hung around his neck.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"I served in the Marines for awhile." He told her.

"I like them," She said, he sat up a little and pulled the chain from around his neck.

"You can have them." He told her. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"A little sore, but I'll be okay." She said. He pulled her on top of him.

"Have I told you that you're amazing lately?" He asked.

"Mmm…nope, I don't think so." She said with a smile.

"You're amazing." He told her.

"Let me show you how amazing I can be." She smiled devilishly and began to kiss a trail down his chiseled chest. "I've never done this before." She giggled a little before she continued down.

"You really don't have to-to." Randy said, his voice cracking a little.

"You did it for me, I'm just making it even." She said her voice a little hoarse.

"If you don't like it, you can stop. Oh my God, who taught you how to do that?"

X-X-X

Randy rolled out of the bed sleepily, he threw on a pair of boxers and made his way towards the heavenly humming coming from the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and watched Paige as she worked at the stove, her back turned to him. She wasn't wearing anything but Randy's white button-up shirt, her hair hung freely down her back, Randy loved watching her, the way she scratched the back of her leg with her other bare foot.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me all day?" Paige asked suddenly. He walked over and put his arms around her and kissed her on the neck.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"Turkey bacon and scrambled eggs." She said.

"It sounds delicious." He told her.

"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you." She said. Randy did as she said and went to sit down, a few minutes later, Paige brought out the plate and sat down across from him with a cup of tea.

"Where's your food?" He asked.

"I had a bowl of cereal when I woke up." She said quickly looking down at her tea. Just then, Randy's phone rang, Randy went and answered it.

"Hello,"

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Mom, what's going on?" He asked.

"Your father, brother and I are in the city." She said.

"Oh, that's great ma."

"We want to have dinner with you and Paige tonight, at that lovely restaurant 'Big Band'." She said.

"Fine," Randy said. They spoke a little while longer and then Randy hung up and walked back into the kitchen.

"We're having dinner with my parents tonight." Randy said.

"I've got my final for my music class." Paige said.

"Shit, they really want to see you." He said.

"They will, I'll be there." Paige assured him.


	24. Seal of Approval

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

**Author's Note: My story has reached a milestone moment, my first hundred reviews, thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed and I promise to keep these chapter coming!**

Chapter24

Randy sat nervously in the restaurant with his parents, it had been ten minutes and Paige hadn't shown up yet.

"Are you sure she didn't get times mixed up?" Randy mother asked.

"She'll be here." Randy said. About two minutes later, Paige came rushing through the doors of the restaurant, her usually straight hair was curled lightly, she wore a white skirt that came to her knees, a pink silk camisole that had whit lace around the top with a white blazer on over it, she wore a pair of pearl stud earrings, a pearl bracelet and topped off the look with a single string of pearls around her neck. Her make-up was very natural looking and light. She came and sat down at the table, daintily crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

"Sorry, I'm late, the seminar ran late." Paige said apologetically.

"That's quite alright dear." Mrs. Orton smiled at her.

"Hey," Randy said softly to her.

"Oh, sorry, hi. I'm so out of it right now." She said.

"You look so put together." He said, pecking her on the lips.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a moment?" Paige got up from the table and walked off. A few moments later, they turned their attention to a tapping on the microphone where the live band was.

"Excuse me, hello, oh hi." Randy knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello, my name is Paige, this is Claire, Natalie, Holly, and Mel. We are seniors at Columbia University, and for our final exam we decided to learn songs and perform them, please don't boo us, because we really need an A to graduate." Paige said and the audience let out a few laughs. Paige and the others sat down on the five black stools positioned for them. Paige sat down at the piano and the other sat on the black stools. She began to play it. They all sang the first part in four part harmony acapella and then Paige's part was first. She banged out the first notes on the piano, her fingers moved across them with such familiarity, and she never glanced at the keys.

_I'm_ _leaving today_

_Living it, leaving it to change_

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_

_Tongue tied, twisted are all my memories_

_Celebrating a fantasy come true_

_Packing all my bags finally on the move_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, leaving it to change_

_As I'm driving I'm captured by the view_

_Of so much beauty, the road becomes my muse_

_The heat is rising and my head soars through the wind_

_Cool, calm, collective is a child that lost a thing_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_But somehow I'm missing_

_I think I really miss it _

_Don't walk away _

_And I'm feeling like I've never felt before_

_Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams_

_I'm free, finally free_

_Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze_

_I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, leaving it to change_

_See I'm leaving today_

_I'm living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_I'm leaving today (I'm leaving it to change)_

_Living it, I'm leaving it to change_

_Living it, leaving it_

_Said I'm living it, leaving it_

_Living it, leaving it to change _

_(I'm leaving it to change)_

_But somehow I miss it_

_I think I really miss it _

_One day_

When they were finished the audience applauded. All five girls came together and took a bow, all with beaming smiles. Natalie came up to the microphone.

"Now, Paige here doesn't like to talk about herself much, she is Miss USA, one of the best figure skaters I have ever seen, now, when she came into the music class, she was not a singer, but she practiced harder than anyone in the class, and it is now something she can add to her list of talents along with playing the piano and figure skating." Natalie said and the audience applauded even more. The girls took one final bow before filing off of the stage. A few minutes later Paige came back to the table and sat down, Randy kissed her as she smoothed out the bottom of her skirt and sat down.

"That was wonderful Paige." Mr. Orton told her.

"Thank you,"

"You are such a talented young lady." Mrs. Orton told her.

"Thank you, that's what happens when you spend your life in lessons." She said.

"What kind of lessons?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"Ever since I was five it's been, the same thing. Three hours of skating every morning starting at four in the morning, two hours of ballet on Saturdays and Sundays, Wednesdays belonged to piano and guitar lessons, Mondays were violin lessons, on Tuesday, I would meet with my pageant coach in the afternoon, and Thursdays I had an hour of acting class." Paige told them.

"Did you have any freedom at all?" Nathan asked, Paige looked up as if she was trying to think.

"Freedom, freedom…freedom, hmm…nope, doesn't ring a bell." Paige said. "Oh wait, yeah I did, senior prom." She said.

"What about junior prom?" Nathan asked.

"No, junior prom, I was the only kid that didn't go to an after party because I had to get up for ice skating practice the next morning." She said.

"Now are you done with finals?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm officially done, that was really the last one." Paige said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, how are you liking the city?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"He hasn't spent much time in the city." Mr. Orton informed her.

"Oh, so where have you been Nathan?" Paige saw his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Umm, in Montclair," He said.

"Oh, I see…" Paige said, Nathan was with Hillary, she knew they'd hit it off the moment they met. The waiter came to the table, he was very, very attractive. He had short dark hair, olive skin, and green eyes. He looked like one of the Gotti boys.

"Hello, I'm Tom and I'll be your waiter tonight." He said, he looked right at Paige and she offered a friendly smile. "Why don't I start you off with something to drink?" He asked, not once taking his eyes off of Paige, he was making her a little uncomfortable.

"I'll have one of those virgin cosmopolitans?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want virgin?" He asked. He was definitely hitting on her.

"Yes, please." Paige said, he took everyone else's drink orders and then left.

"What was his deal?" Randy asked Paige quietly.

"I don't know." She said, he came back with their drinks a little while later. Paige glanced at the menu, and decided on, surprise, a Caesar salad.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the Caesar salad, thank you." Paige said. Everyone else ordered and Tom picked up the menus, when he went for Paige's, his hand brushed across her left breast.

"Oh, excuse me." He said, but she could tell he did it on purpose. Paige saw Randy tense up as he watched Tom like a hawk as he walked away from the table. Paige took his hand under the table.

"Let it go." She whispered, his features softened.

"Why did you order a virgin anyways?" He asked her.

"I'm on call tonight." She informed him.

"On call?" Mr. Orton asked.

"You see, my sister-in-law Marie is pregnant, my brothers are up in Pennsylvania on some kind of business, and my mom is in Italy with my ailing great-aunt Cecile, so, just in case she goes into labor, she'll page me." Paige told them. Just then, the waiter came back with their food, as he put Paige's plate down his hand brushed across her left breast again. After, he had passed everyone's plates out he turned to Paige again.

"Anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"Yes." Paige said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You can stop hitting on me in front of my boyfriend and his family for starters, then, find the deepest hole in New York City and put yourself in it." She said, Paige was taught to never make a scene, her voice was quite calm, but it cut like a knife. The waiter looked at her in shock. "That will be all, thank you." She said in a dismissing way and he quickly walked off. She turned back to the rest of the table with a smile. "This food looks great." She said.

"You handled that very well." Mr. Orton told her.

"You totally embarrassed him, that was awesome Paige." Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan," She said with a smile. Just then, the band started to play 'Knocks Me Off My Feet' by Stevie Wonder, it was Randy and Paige's song. Randy stood up and held his hand out to Paige.

"I never really got that first dance." He told her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said with a smile, he took her small hand in his and led her to the dance floor, he pulled her close with one arm around her waist and the other hand was attached to hers. Paige decided to let Randy lead her, he spun her around once and then dipped her.

"You know, I was two seconds away from killing that scumbag of a waiter." Randy told her.

"Aw, you were going to be my knight in shinning armor?" She asked playfully.

"Always," He smiled down at her as they swayed to the beat.

"Do you remember the last time we danced to this?" She asked.

"You mean, when John punched me, you slapped him, I kissed you, you ran off and disappeared for two days. Yea, I remember that." He said.

"I fell in love that night." Paige said to him quietly.

"I fell in love the first time I opened up that front door and saw you on the other side." He told her. When the song ended they went back to the table.

"Excuse me for one moment, oh, Randy, if my phone rings answer it." She said.

"Okay babe." He called after her.

"Randy, when are you going to marry that girl?" Mr. Orton asked.

"Dad, she twenty-two and I'm twenty-five, there's no rush, I'll ask her eventually, we've both got too much going on right now." Randy said, not but a minute later, Paige came back from the bathroom, just as she sat down, her phone rang, she picked it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello," She said.

"Paige," A voice came.

"Marie, is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm…in labor." She said.

"Okay, breathe, stay calm, how far apart are your contractions?" Paige asked.

"Five minutes," She breathed out.

"Five, holy shi-shoot, okay, don't move, I'll be there in ten minutes, can you hold out that long?" Paige asked as she got up from the table, grabbing her purse.

"I think, so, Paige hurry up!" She screamed into the phone before Paige hung up.

"I really have to go." Paige said.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked.

"She's in labor!" Paige exclaimed, she waved goodbye to the Ortons. She pulled Randy up by his shirt collar and the two headed out of the door. Once in the car, Randy started it up and sped out of the parking lot. Paige picked up her sidekick and dialed Carmine.

"Hello," He said.

"Carmine, how close are you guys? She asked.

"We just crossed the bridge back into Jersey from Delaware, why?" He asked confusedly.

"Step on it, Marie is in labor!" She exclaimed into the phone.

"Now, hey Anthony, Marie's in labor!" She heard him call over his shoulder, there was a ruffling and then Anthony came on the phone.

"Paige, where are you?" He asked.

"Randy and I are on our way to pick her up and take her to the hospital." She said.

"Randy? What are you doing with Randy? He asked, Paige had done a good job of keeping her relationship hidden from her brothers and father.

"Umm, nothing, we were just hanging out." Paige said.

"Oh, make sure you don't forget Cassie, if she's in bed, go get her and take her with you." Anthony told her.

"Alright, we're pulling up in front of the house, just hurry up and get to the hospital." She told him before hanging up. Paige and Randy hopped out of the car, Paige walked up the front steps and put her spare key in the door. Marie was walking around in circles, holding her back and breathing heavily.

"Okay, let's get you out to the car, Randy a little help please." Paige said, the two helped her down the front stairs and to the car and were about to pull off.

"Wait!" Paige screamed.

"What?" Randy asked.

"We forgot Cassie." She said.

"Grab her little suitcase at the foot of her bed." Marie panted out. Paige jumped out of the car and ran as fast as her white Jimmy Choo stiletto sandals would take her. She ran up the stairs to Cassie's room and shook her lightly, Cassie, like Paige, had somehow ended up with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, even though everyone else in their family had dark hair and either green or brown eyes. Cassie stirred a little.

"Cassie, sweetie, get up." Paige whispered to her.

"Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your mommy is going to have the baby, come on sweetie." Paige helped her out of the bed and let her slide into some flip-flops, she picked her up and held the five year-old on her side and picked up the little suitcase and was out the door. When they arrived at the hospital Paige handed the sleeping girl to Randy as she went with Marie into a hospital room. The doctor came in and examined Marie.

"Well…" Marie asked.

"You are in labor, your cervix is already seven centimeters dilated, three more and your ready for delivery. Miss Santino, I'll need you to step outside for a moment." The doctor asked. Paige nodded and went outside of the room to the chairs lined up against the wall where Randy sat with Cassie curled up in his arms.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down.

"So, what's up." He asked.

"She's in labor, three more centimeters and she's ready to go." Paige said.

"I just hope your brothers get here in time." Randy said.

"Last time I talked to them, they were on the Jersey turnpike, they should be here soon." Paige said.

"Thank you," She said to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No problem," He said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Paige, what the hell is going on!" She and Randy abruptly broke apart and were staring at Paige's four brothers.

"Guys, umm…" She started, moving two seats over from Randy. "Anthony, shouldn't you be checking on Marie, she in there." Paige tried to cover her tracks. He nodded and went into the room, Paige let out a sigh of relief, but then was grabbed around the arms and pulled up.

"You two have some serious explaining to do." Carmine said, the pulled up Randy too, leaving Luke with Cassie. Peter and Carmine led Paige and Randy into an empty room down the hall. They pushed them in and locked to door.

"Sit," Carmine told them. Paige's two brothers stood in front of them, Carmine was watching Randy like a hawk.

"Talk," Peter stated.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys, really." Paige said, looking from Peter to Carmine, who stood with there arms crossed.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Carmine asked.

"Back when Randy saved me from Jeremy." She said, looking down.

"That was in April, it's now June, Jesus Paige!" Carmine exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything, you don't have to watch over me like guard dogs anymore. I'm twenty-two not seventeen, I don't need this shit anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Does dad know?" Peter asked.

"No, I was planning on telling you all at the same time." She said.

"Look, Randy can we have a few minutes alone with our sister?" Carmine asked, Randy looked over to Paige, locking eyes with her, she nodded and Randy stood up, exiting the room.

"Look, whether you approve or not, I'm going to be with Randy." She said. "Although, it would be nice to have you on my side." She said.

"And what if we don't approve?" Carmine asked.

"Then I'm out, I'll cut you out of my life. But if you're going to make me choose, I choose Randy." She said. "Please don't make me choose." She said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he's a good person, really." She said. Carmine let out a sigh, as he looked down at his baby sister who he had watched grow up, from the time she learned how to ride a bike, to the time she had started wearing make-up. When she was born, his father had told the four of them that their job was to protect her. But, he couldn't protect her anymore. Carmine let out a sigh before speaking.

"If he rally makes you happy, it's okay with me." He said. Paige stood up and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered, Peter nodded and se hugged him also.

"Send Randy in here, we want to talk to him." Peter said. Paige walked out immediately wrapping her arms around Randy and kissed him passionately, her rand his hand through her hair.

"They want to see you." She said, Randy nodded and went in the room, closing the door behind him.

"What's up guys?" He asked.

"Our baby sister is in love with you, we can't change that. I swear to god if you ever hurt her…" Carmine started.

"You don't have to worry, I love your sister, I would do anything for her. Quite frankly, I don't care if you don't like me, as long as Paige wants me around I'll be here." Randy told them.

"I like you Orton, you're not half bad." Peter said, Randy stood up and headed for the door, but was stopped by Carmine.

"But, if you get her pregnant, that baby would be fatherless." Carmine told him. Randy nodded before the three of them walked out.

An hour later, Paige's nephew was born, Anthony Vincent Santino IV, a full head of brown hair, and a perfect eight pounds, Paige's father had gotten there just in time, and she was yet to tell him about her and Randy. Anthony came to Paige.

"I'm probably going to stay here at the hospital tonight, can you take Cassie home with you?" He asked.

"Sure, no problem." Paige said, she picked up the little girl and she and Randy were out the door.


	25. Vomit

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter25

Randy awoke to his phone vibrating, he quickly grabbed it and looked over his shoulder at Paige and Cassie, who had come in because she couldn't sleep, she was now fast asleep in Paige's arms with her teddy bear. Randy flipped his phone open and answered it.

"Yea,"

"Are the girls sleeping?" The person asked, it was an unidentified number, but Randy knew exactly who it was.

"Yea,"

"Good, be downstairs in two minutes, we need to talk." They said and hung up. Randy got out of bed as quietly as possible, slipped on a pair of jeans slung over the chaise lounge chair in Paige's bedroom; he slid his feet into a pair of crisp white Nikes and then headed out the door, writing a quick note on the dry-eraser board in the kitchen. He went to the big black Hummer with tinted windows; the door opened and out came Luke. He motioned for Randy to get in and then got in after him. When Luke closed the door, Randy saw Carmine to his left, Peter in the passenger seat, and Anthony behind the wheel. He saw Anthony's gun glimmer and couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

"Don't worry, I won't use it on you." He glared at Randy through the rearview mirror.

"Not today at least." Carmine said, letting out a laugh. Randy didn't find it very funny.

"So, Orton? You say you love my baby sister?" Anthony asked. Anthony had to be the most intimidating one.

"Yes, very much." Randy piped up, holding his ground, he was not going to falter under her brothers.

"Do you remember the conversation we had the first time we met?"

"Yes, you said no fooling around while we were living together." Randy stated.

"Right, you kept your word for awhile, but here you are, diddling my baby sister." Peter said.

"Whoa, slow it down right there. No one is diddling your sister." Randy told them.

"Good, keep it that way, it took Ricky two years to gain our trust." Anthony stated.

"We don't really trust many men around her." Carmine added.

"Did you know I went to prison?" Anthony asked, once again glaring at Randy.

"No," Randy lied, of course he knew.

"Some senior Paige was dating when she was a freshman in high school, thought it was okay to put his hands on her." Anthony told him.

"So, Anthony here broke all ten of his fingers." Randy cringed at the thought.

"Even cotton balls over here beat some guy with a bat." Carmine said referring to Luke.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Luke exclaimed.

"No, because your balls are made of cotton." Carmine retorted and the other two laughed.

"You see, Luke is the only one who hasn't killed someone." Peter informed him.

"It had been that he and Paige never killed anyone, until she beat that guy's head in with a rock. How many times did she hit him anyways?" Anthony asked.

"Something above twenty-five, I lost count when I lost consciousness." Randy piped up.

"What happened to you?" Carmine asked.

"Your sister shot me in the shoulder." He told them.

"Right, you see, Paige can handle herself, but we prefer to do it for her." Peter said.

"Guys, you don't have to worry. I have a sister of my own. Back in high school, I almost killed a guy over her." He didn't mean to say it, but it slipped.

"You?" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"Yes, me." Randy said.

"So what happened?" Luke asked.

"I was seventeen, a senior, and my sister Becky was a sophomore, but she had just turned fifteen because she had skipped a grade. Well, she was dating this other senior on the soccer team, I never really liked him, I didn't trust him with my sister. So one night, I came home from my after school job, my sister rushed up on me, she was crying, her hair was all messed up and she was missing a shoe. She told me this guy, Jim, or Tim, whatever his name was, had tried to rape her."

"So, what did you do?" Luke asked.

"I grabbed my dad's shot gun, we got back in my car and I went looking for him, I found him and beat the living hell out of him. I would have shot him too, if it weren't for my sister begging me not too." He finished.

"You're a little more trustworthy than I thought." Anthony told him.

"How's your sister?" Peter asked.

"It took her awhile to get over it, she's in medical school, she wants to be a plastic surgeon." He said, he looked out the window, the sun had come up, he realized they had been riding around for over an hour.

"Paige is a talented, smart, and very beautiful young woman, anyone who tries to fuck it up will pay dearly. That Jeremy guy has people waiting for him on the inside, after the trial of course, and Orton, I swear to God if you ever hurt her…I can promise you that the four of us will be looking for you with a shot gun, a chain saw, and cement mix." Carmine told him, they suddenly pulled up in front of Trump Towers. Randy nodded and got out of the car, the Hummer sped off quickly. Randy went up stairs and let himself in, he immediately felt two little arms wrap around his left leg and looked down at Cassie. He pried her arms off and picked her up, propping her up on his left hip.

"Hey sweetheart, where's your aunt?" He asked.

"She's sleeping," She told him.

"Let's go wake her up." Randy said. Cassie made a face at him and slid off of his hip.

"You go wake her up, Spongebob is on." She informed him, walking back into the living room. Randy walked into the bedroom, lightly closing the door, he looked at Paige sleep, he she was an angel, and she loved him. He lightly climbed on the bed, putting his arms around Paige an flipping them over so she was laying on his chest, she kept her head on his chest for a moment before looking up.

"When did you get in?" She asked, her voice raspy with sleep

"A couple minutes ago." He told her, she looked around alarmed.

"Where's Cassie?"

"She's watching Spongebob."

"Where did you go this morning?" She asked.

"I went for a walk." He told her.

"I should start walking, I need to start prepping for the season." She said.

"The season?" He asked.

"Figure skating, sectionals, regional, states, nationals, worlds, I need to intensify my training if I want to be a threat." She said.

"I see. I'm hungry, let's go out to breakfast." Randy said.

"Okay, we'll go to Santino's." Paige said pecking him on the lips and then getting up from the bed, she went into her closet and decided on a lilac Vera Wang halter dress that stopped just after her knees and flaring out a little, exposing her toned calves with a matching scarf tied in her hair, a big Dooney & Burke multi-colored tote, her accessories consisted of a silver charm bracelet that was a gift from Juicy Couture, it had a bunch of charms on it, she wore the 2.4 karat diamond ring she received as a gift from Cartier on her right hand, and the promise ring that Randy gave to her on the left , she never took it off. She wore a simple 1 karat diamond necklace, and topped it off with a pair of Michael Kors lilac peek-a-boo toe cork wedge sandals. She put on her outfit after she showered and the three headed out.

"You look cute." Randy told her.

"Thanks," She told him. They walked into Santino's; Randy did a quick glance over, no brothers. Wrong, just then all four walked out of the back office.

"Daddy!" Cassie squealed and ran over to Anthony.

"My angel, were you good for your aunt?" He asked.

"She was fine, as usual." Paige chimed in as he walked up to them.

"Thanks again Paige." He told her.

"No problem," Paige told him with a smile.

"Is dad here? She asked.

"He's in back, but I wouldn't go in."

"Why?"

"Mr. Peretti is here, they're in a meeting." Luke informed her she nodded knowingly and she and Randy took a seat, Paige decided on a Cesar salad and water, Randy frowned at her meal choice, as he ate, he noticed that Paige only pushed the pieces of salad around the plate, eating a piece of lettuce every now and then. He reached over the table and took her hands in his.

"What's been going on with you lately?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been eating like you used to, all you ever eat is salad, and you barely touch it. We've been sitting here for an hour and you've eaten five pieces of lettuce and half a crouton." He told her.

"I'm not starving myself, if that's what you think." She shot back.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I care about you, and I want to see you healthy." He told her.

"It's okay," She reassured him, Paige ate the rest of her salad and two pieces of bread, much to Randy's satisfaction.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." She said standing up. Paige went into the bathroom and locked the door making sure no one would come in and went to the stall farthest from the door, she stared at the toilet. What was she doing? She had fought this already, she had beat it, or she thought she did. She walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror over the sink and looked at her 'fat' body, she felt disgusting after eating that entire salad, she promised Randy she'd eat, but she wasn't going to keep it down. She went back into the stall and knelt in front of the toilet bowl.

Paige flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and exiting the stall. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushed her teeth with the travel toothbrush she always carried with her, freshened up her makeup, and popped a little mint in her mouth before leaving the bathroom. She went back to the table and sat down.

"You were gone for awhile, everything okay?" Randy asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said.

"You look a little pale."

"Randy I'm fine, stop worrying about me." Paige told him reassuringly. Just then, something caught Paige's eye, or someone. He came out of the back office with her father and another man. Paul Peretti.

"Who is that?" Randy asked, but before Paige could answer, the three were standing before them.

"Paul Sr., this is my daughter Paige, and her-" Paige cut her father off.

"Boyfriend Randy," Paige's father looked at her in surprise, Paige was surprised by her own words, it had just slipped.

"Bella, this is new news." Her father said to her directly.

"I wanted to talk to you about it." She told him, smiling innocently, her father couldn't stay mad at her when she smiled that way.

"Paige and Randy, this is Mr.Peretti." Paige cringed at the name Peretti. She politely shook Mr. Peretti's hand and the same young guy from before stepped forward.

"This is Paul Jr., Mr. Peretti's son." He father smiled.

"We've met," Paige said bluntly.

"Nice to meet you." Randy said shaking his hand.

"Likewise, you're a very lucky guy," Randy nodded and Paul turned to Paige, "It's nice to see you again." Paige stood up throwing her napkin down on the table.

"Burn in hell Peretti," Paige spat angrily before storming off towards the office.

"I'll go talk to her." Randy said starting to get up.

"No, I should go sort out this misunderstanding." Paul said. Randy eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

"Excuse us Randy." Paige's father said to him before he and Mr. Peretti went by the bar. Randy stared out the window.

"Hey Orton," He looked up to see Paige's brothers.

"Who's that Peretti guy." All of them looked at him strangely.

"Why do you want to know?" Anthony asked.

"He came over and said hello to Paige and she flipped out." Randy said. Luke started to get up, with an angry look on his face.

"Where is he? I told him I'd kill him if he ever came near her again." Randy had never seen Luke get so angry. Carmine pushed him back into his chair.

"Easy little brother, that would be a big mistake." Carmine told him.

"Where is Peretti?" Anthony asked.

"He followed Paige into the back, he said he had to work out a misunderstanding." Randy looked around the table. "I know my girlfriend, and I know she doesn't get upset that easily, who is he?" Randy questioned.

"He's the son of our father's business associate." Peter told him.

"He and Luke have never liked each other." Carmine informed him. Meanwhile, in the back office Paige looked up as Paul slowly entered. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Look, you and I got off on the wrong foot."

"You had my boyfriend killed, I don't see how we can have a start at all." Paige crossed her arms.

"I, we didn't kill Ricky." He told her.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Paige asked confused.

"I know as much as you." He told her putting his hands up in defense.

"I swear to God, if you're lying…" She started.

"I'm not lying. Does this mean we're cool now?" He asked.

"No," She smirked evilly before turning on her heel and exiting the office, only to come back a few seconds later.

"This is my office, you get out."


	26. Camping Trip Part I

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter26

Paige lugged her duffel bags for the week into the cabin, she was sharing a cabin with Holly, Mel, Claire, and about nine other senior girls, they had gotten first pick this year and were in the new cabins. It was Tuesday, and the Delta Gamma Zeta Theta chapter girls were on their end of the year trip. Mel dropped her bag on the top bunk.

"I get top!" She yelled out. Paige shook her head at her friend and put her stuff on the bottom, Paige had always had a fear of falling off the top and ruining her perfect smile, which was a result of three years in braces. They all went down to the main part of the camp where all the activities were, and where the cars were parked of the girls who had driven up. The girls decided to wash the cars, because they had gotten dirty on the way there.

X-X-X

"Ugh, someone remind me why Vince is sending us to this camp for a week?" Maria whined.

"Hey, be glad he's giving us this week off." Adam piped up.

"Yea, when was the last time he voluntarily gave us time off." Randy stated.

"But, why camping?" Candice asked.

"It's not camping exactly; we'll be in cabins and sleeping on bunks." Chris informed her.

"Wait, if Vince is giving everyone the week off, what are they going to play on television?" Kelly asked.

"Repeats, he must have a serious work week in store for us next week." Matt Striker commented. They pulled up at the camp, it was about four busses full of Superstars from all three brands, Vince was giving them a mandatory relaxation week, and anyone who didn't go was going to get fined. The Superstars and Divas started to file off of the busses which promptly pulled off. To get to the check-in office you had to walk across the recreation area. There was loud music playing, 'Bossy' by Kelis. It seemed as if all the men stopped in their tracks when they saw about a seven girls washing a red Lincoln Navigator and a Blue Escalade. The car wash had turned into a water fight, the girls were splashing each other with soapy water and spraying the hose. A blonde threw the sponge at another blonde and it hit her square on the ass of her pink shorts.

"I think this trip just got better." Greg Helms commented.

Meanwhile, Paige had thrown a sponge and hit Claire in the ass, square on the black Delta symbol in Delta Gamma Zeta Theta. Claire shrieked and turned around.

"You bitch!" She yelled and sprayed Paige with the hose. They continued like that for awhile, before Holly tapped Paige on the shoulder and pointed to someone, and there stood Randy, along with other superstars, Paige ran up to him, her ponytail bouncing behind her, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around neck and kissed him passionately.

"Damn, that Orton kid works fast." Stevie Richards said to Rob van Dam. Paige still hadn't stopped kissing him.

"Do you think they had sex yet?" Melina whispered to Candice.

"By the looks of things, yes." Paige and Randy broke apart for air.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked.

"Vince gave us all a week off, and I happened to 'suggest' this camp." He told her.

"You're sneaky." She laughed a little.

"I see you borrowed my car." He said pointing to his Hummer.

"It was calling my name, begging to be driven." She told him as he placed her on her own two feet.

"I'm begging for you to drive me." Randy whispered to her, she smacked him playfully on the arm, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Hey, Paige, get your ass back over here and rinse the car!" Claire called out to her.

"I should go back over there." Randy nodded before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately on the lips, her knees giving way again, it was always the soft kisses that swept her off of her feet, literally. Those kisses made her stutter and turn into mush.

"I…I'm going to be going now, I'll see you- well I'll see you." Paige had been walking backward, but then turned around and Randy slapped her ass lightly, making her yelp in surprise, she turned around and waved, tripping over herself and blushing like a fool. Randy let out a big breath.

"She doesn't know what she does to me." He said. Paige sighed to herself as she walked back to the cars.

"He doesn't know what he's doing to me."

X-X-X

Later, after everyone had checked in and was hanging around the sports area. Paige sat on the swings with Candice, Torrie and Trish, as Melina, Holly, Mel and Ashley pushed them, and Kelly stood on the side as they all chatted. Candice noticed Paige glancing at Randy, who was sitting on the bleachers with Adam and Johnny, Mark and Greg.

"So when did it happen?" Candice asked.

"When did what happen?" Paige asked.

"When did you lose it?" Candice asked, Paige turned bright red almost instantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paige lied. They all gave her knowing looks. "Okay, okay, I confess." She told them and they squealed.

"How was it?" Melina asked.

"The first two times were painful, number three was okay, but round four…" She trailed off looking at the ground and biting her lip.

"It was that good, huh?" Torrie asked.

"Everything I hoped it would be."

"How's he packing?" Kelly asked.

"By the looks of those feet, it's a not so little surprise." Holly said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"It's like this," Paige held her hands out in front of her, estimating the size.

"Damn," Amy said. Across the blacktop, the guys sat looking over at the girls, Adam noticed Paige holding her hands out like she was measuring something.

"Randy, I think she's talking about your manhood." He informed him, pulling his sunglasses up into his hair and gesturing towards the girls.

"So, that's what you did to her." Chris said, earning a few laughs from the other guys.

"Sort of…" Randy mumbled before taking a sip of his water bottle.

"What does sort of mean?" Adam asked.

"I'm not one to brag." He said nonchalantly.

"Since when?" Johnny asked.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I told you that I slept with her about a week ago while we were really pissed off at each other at two in the morning and it was the best sex I've ever had, and then she made me eggs. Paige would kill me in my sleep for telling anyone, even though I can bet she's over there telling her little group of friends about it. Hypothetically speaking, I couldn't tell you all of that." The guys stared at Randy in shock.

"What are you guys talking about?" Paige asked walking up to them with an innocent smile on her face as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Nothing, just baseball." Adam told her.

"You know, hitting home runs and that kind of stuff." Chris said, Paige just nodded her head before turning to Randy.

"So, what's up?" Randy asked her.

"Can I have the keys?"

"Why?"

"I have to get something out of the trunk."

"I'm not giving you the keys to my Hummer." He told her crossing his arms.

"Okay…you forced me to do this…" She then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately on the lips, Paige silently slid her hand down to his pocket and pulled the keys out. She then broke the kiss.

"Thanks babe!" She said and took off running, she didn't get too far when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, she was then hoisted over Randy's shoulder, she let out a scream.

"Randy, put me down!" She yelped, hitting him playfully.

"Give me the keys and tell me you love me."

"Not a chance,"

"I'll drop you," He flipped her so he was holding her bridal style.

"Fine, fine, here are your keys." She handed him the keys.

"Now tell me you love me." He demanded.

"I love you." He leaned down and kissed her.

Later on that afternoon, a game of baseball got started, guys versus girls. The girls were batting and the guys were out in the field, the two teams were tied with five points each. It was Paige's turn up to bat; Torrie was on third and about to get a home run. Randy was pitching, Paige was nervous, because she knew he threw fast balls. Paige positioned herself behind the base, holding the bat in both hands.

"Wait, babe, you're holding that all wrong." Randy told her walking over to her, he stood behind her and put his hands over hers, she could feel his breath on her neck, he moved her hands farther apart.

"You have a better grip, so you don't kill someone." He told her, he then went back to the pitcher's mound. He was trying to distract her and it was working. He threw the ball, Paige swung and missed.

"Strike one!" Ken Kennedy called out. "Hey batter, batter, swing!" His voice was making it hard for Paige to concentrate. Randy threw the second one, and she missed yet again.

"Strike two!" Paige rolled her eyes, and positioned herself to hit the ball. Randy threw a curve ball, Paige swung and felt the ball hit the bat, she looked up as it soared in the air and landed far out in the field.

"Paige, run!" Ashley called out to her. Paige dropped the bat and took off towards the first base, Torrie had all ready got the home run, as Paige ran from second, the ball was tossed to Adam who was on third by Andrew 'test' Martin, Paige came to a skidding halt and went back to second just as Dave Batista caught the ball, Paige took off back towards third base, sliding in just before Adam could touch her with the ball. The next batter up was Trish, she hit the ball the first time and took off running, Paige got to home base, picking up another point for the girls. The guys, unfortunately ended up winning the game, and the winners got to pick the two movies for the night. Randy and Dave got up in front of the whole entire group, they were all piled into the theatre-like room at the back of the camp, it was built to hold hundreds of kids in the summer. Shawn had two movies in his hands.

"Okay, our first pick is I Know What You Did Last Summer, the best one. And, we picked the second one with you girls in mind." He said and most of the girls let out sighs. "We chose, When a Stranger Calls." Randy couldn't help but laugh a little at the girl's pained expressions. Dave went to put the movie in as Randy went back to his seat. Throughout the movie, Paige cuddled closer to Randy, squeezing his arm tight during some of the killing scenes. She gripped him the tightest when the beauty queen's hair had been cut off, and when she was killed. As the credits rolled, Randy looked down at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yea, that wasn't as bad as you dragging me into Saw II after we watched the first one." She told him. When a Stranger Calls, started soon, Paige jumped on many parts of the movie, and screamed when she found to maid's body in the water, when she found her dead friend, and when the attacker finally attacked. Paige had basically cut off the circulation in Randy's left arm by the time the credits were rolling. When they stood up to go back to their cabins, Randy had his arm around her and could feel her heart racing. They finally got to her cabin door.

"Well, good night, I'll see you in the morning." Paige smiled lightly at him, before starting to head in the door. Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What, no good night kiss?" He asked before puling her closer to his body and kissing her, the kiss lasted about thirty seconds before a voice could be heard.

"Hey, why don't you two just go at it right there on the porch, you know you want to!" Mark screamed at them, Paige simply stuck her middle finger up at him. Mark put a hand over his heart as if he was wounded.

"Ouch, Paige that hurts." He said jokingly. She turned back to Randy with a smile.

"You should go now." He nodded, kissed her again and the headed down the steps and over to Mark and Johnny. Paige was in a heavenly bliss until she walked into the room.

"Oh my God, that was some kiss out there!" Natalie was the first one to yell it from her spot on one of the top bunks, the entire room then erupted into laughter as Paige's face turned a bright red. She went over to her bunk, kicking of her flip-flops and throwing on a sweatshirt as she sat on the edge.

"It was one kiss, not a marriage proposal." Paige said.

"From the way he looks at you, he might propose." Holly said, this made Paige look up from the magazine she was thumbing through.

"Why do you say that? Did he say something to you about asking me?" Paige asked frantically.

"No, I was just guessing." Holly assured her.

"He wouldn't as k me now, I just told my dad about us, he'd have to get his approval." She was rambling on out of nervousness.

"Umm, Paige…" Claire snapped her fingers at her trying to get her to stop talking.

"I don't even know if I'm ready to get married…." Finally, Mel slapped her lightly in the face. Paige looked at her in surprise.

"Paige, stop, we don't know if Randy is proposing, so calm down." She told her softly.

"Hey, wait, remember when your dad and brothers took Ricky hunting to bond with him? Wait, has Randy gone hunting with your dad yet?" Holly asked. Paige looked at her wide-eyed.

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Paige suddenly hopped up and put her flip-flops back on and rushing out the door. She basically rand down the little dirt path, all the way down to where Randy's cabin was. She ran up the step and knocked on the door rapidly. Kenny came to the door and opened it.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yea, is Randy here?" She asked.

"Why don't you just let me take you out?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't date teenagers, sorry, so where's Randy?" She asked politely. He turned his head into the room.

"Randy, you have a visitor." He told him and then let Paige step into the room. Chris whistled at her.

"Paige, when are you going to be visiting me, it's time Randy let someone else have a turn." He said from his spot on a top bunk. Paige scrunched her face at him.

"Never, Chris." She retorted jokingly. Paige stood there in her green cargo short-shorts and a big sweatshirt that said 'Welcome to New Jersey, Don't Worry, We Hate You Too' across the front, with a picture of New Jersey next to it. She waited about five more seconds until Randy finally appeared. He smiled a half-smile at her.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" He asked.

"No, but that's not why I'm here." She said, a bunch of 'oos' came from around the room.

"So, what's up then?" Randy was totally lost.

"Can we go talk in private?" She whispered.

"Aw, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of all of these guys." He challenged.

"Okay, are you going hunting with my father?" She asked.

"Uh…that's not really relevant…" He scratched the back of his neck, her father had told him not to breathe a word to Paige about it.

"Just answer her question Orton." Johnny said from his bunk.

"Okay, yes, I'm going hunting with your father…and your brothers." He added quickly, her eyes shot up at him.

"What if something happens to you? I'll never forgive myself." She said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Nothings going to happen to me, I don't know why you insist on worrying." Paige raised an eyebrow at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Do you know what happened when they took Ricky hunting for the first time?" She asked.

"No,"

"Carmine shot him in the ass, and you know who had to pick ninety shotgun pelts out of his as with tweezers, me. I had to bear through all of the blood, it was nasty. But, no, don't listen to me, I don't know what I'm talking about." She stated sarcastically.

"It's a male bonding trip." Randy told her.

"Oh, right, male bonding over something I do better than all of you." She said.

"It's still a male sport." He told her seriously. She smacked him on the side of his head.

"Do you remember who shot you in the shoulder? That's right, me. I f you keep talking like that I'll aim for your head, and I never miss." She told him before storming out. Randy waited a couple seconds before going after her.

"So, is anyone in here planning on asking her out, because I want to." Brian Kendrick said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Adam stated.

"Why, she looked pretty mad." Kenny said.

"Those two break up all the time, give it five seconds." Johnny added.

"If you don't believe us, go look out the window for yourselves." Adam sighed. Brian, Kenny, and some of the other guys in the room looked out the window at the two on the dirt path. They couldn't here what was being said, but it was clear that they were arguing.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"She just pushed him, they're yelling at each other….she's walking away…no, wait she's coming back…and she's kissing him." Kenny said the last part with his voice drooping a little. Adam looked at his watch.

"Just what I thought, a minute and a half." Just then Randy came back into the room.

"So, are you going to propose to her, or , are you going to wait for someone else to come along." Johnny said jokingly, Randy just kind of stared off into space.

"Wait, you're really going to ask her?" Johnny asked with a little shock.

"Why else would I go hunting with her four crazy brothers and her father? I'm going to ask him for his approval.

"Randy, think about what you're saying, marriage?" Chris asked.

"I know it sounds like a lot, and this is going to sound really gay, but she's it for me, I don't want to be with anyone else." He said truthfully as he sat down on his bed.

"Wow, when you put it that way, you're totally right." Chris said.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"That sounded pretty gay." He said, and the other guys erupted in laughter.


	27. Camping Trip Part II

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Author's note: The plageriser took her story down after i called her on it, i want to thank my beta reader tom for sending the note to you all. you should still get at that bitch and never ever read any of her stories, because they are most likely not her own, by the way her name is Caligurl1606, fyi. i love you all keep writing reviews and keep it real. and remeber children, copying and pasting, then changing the names and a couple events is still plagerism, and don't forget to slam her.

Chapter27

Randy opened the door to the cabin as quietly as possible, he tiptoed into the sleeping area, he didn't know which bed was Paige's and his eyes were just beginning to adjust to the dark of the room. He looked over one girl with blonde hair, and could just barely make out the outline of Paige's face. He climbed on the bed and shook her lightly. When Paige opened her eyes, all she saw was a dark figure looming over her, she was about to scream, when they covered her mouth.

"It's just me," Randy whispered, Paige let out a silent sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"What do you think I want?" He asked. Paige knew exactly what he wanted.

"Randy, I am not going to have sex with you in the woods." She told him seriously.

"I knew you'd say that, but I have a plan b."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, down at the end of the road is and empty counselor's cabin, and it's a queen size." He told her. Paige smiled at him, and the two quietly tiptoed out of the cabin and down the road.

X-X-X

Later that morning at breakfast, it seemed that the Deltas were mixed in with the wrestlers, and they were all socializing. Paige saw Carla, in the food line flirting with Paul London. The food looked unappetizing. _What the hell, it's not going to stay in my stomach for long. _Paige sat down before Randy; she had brought an issue of Marie_ Claire_ to the table with her.

"Hi there," Paige jumped at the sound of a voice; she looked up to see a guy about her age with brown eyes and short brown hair looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He told her apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay…um…I didn't get your name." She said.

"Harry Smith, and you are…" He asked, he had a slight British accent.

"Paige Santino," She said, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He told her, taking her hand in his. Just then, Randy sat down next to Paige.

"I see you've met Harry, he's a third generation like me." Randy told her.

"Oh, I see." Paige smiled politely at Randy, she then took the final bite of her eggs, she sat as the two talked about wrestling and other stuff.

"Excuse me a moment." Paige said as she stood up from the wooden table. Paige walked down the path and went behind a big bank of bushes and dug out a little hole in the dirt with her shoe, it was narrow but deep, she then stuck her finger down her throat until she felt her stomach contract and all of her food came up in the hole. She then covered the hole over with a layer of dirt. Paige wiped her mouth and walked out from behind the bushes and was startled to see John Cena.

"John, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Paige was taken back by his tone, it had hurt and disappointment mixed in it.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm no doctor, but I know bulimia when I see it." He told her.

"I'm not bulimic…"

"Paige, I saw you, I saw everything, stop hurting yourself."

"Why do even care John? We broke up, you're supposed to hate me!" She exclaimed, she turned her back to him to look out over the lake. He turned her around to face him, fastening his arms around her waist in the back.

"Just because we're broken up doesn't mean I don't care." Paige looked deep into his blue eyes and could tell he wasn't lying and it scared the hell out of her. Paige quickly removed his arms from around her.

"John, just don't." Was all she said as she backed away from before going back into the breakfast hall. Paige walked backed into the dining hall fast and sat down next to Randy, he noticed that her cheeks looked a little flushed, but the rest of her face was ghost white.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" He asked with true concern.

"I'm fine, really." She assured him. The truth was she wasn't fine, she wasn't even okay, but if she had learned one thing from pageants, it was mask your emotions, and Paige Santino was pretty damn good at doing just that.

X-X-X

Paige was sitting with Mel, as they watched some a volleyball game going on. Holly stood close by, talking on her phone to someone, when she hung up, she slowly walked over to them and sat down in the middle.

"What's up?" Mel asked her.

"Remember when I told you guys I was applying for that job with the Wrigley Company?" She asked.

"Yea, under their advertising team, I remember." Paige told her.

"I got the job." Mel and Paige smiled brightly at Holly, Holly smiled before she broke down in tears.

"Holly, what's wrong, I thought you really wanted that job." Paige said, confused at her friend's reaction.

"I am really, but…the Wrigley buildings are in Chicago, and they want me to move out there." Holly told them slowly.

"When are you leaving?" Paige asked as she started to tear up herself.

"I start working at the end of July, but I'm going out there the week after graduation to find an apartment."

"I'm really happy for you." Paige told her.

"I guess I should tell you guys now." Mel said.

"Tell us what?" Holly asked.

"I'm going back to Peru to teach at an American Private school there." Mel told them.

"Wow, back to Peru…that's a totally different continent." Paige started to get up, trying to hide her tears. Mel looked after her.

"No, Paige, wait!" Mel called after her, but she was already gone. Paige walked fast as the hot tears stung her face. At that moment, she felt so many emotions, fear, sadness…pain. Paige wanted to go vomit, but there was nothing left to come up except for yellowy bitter bile. Paige went to find Randy, he was sitting down by the lake with a bunch of other guys. Paige stood there for a moment trying to get her self together. Paige walked over slowly with her arms crossed over her chest right under the wire of her bra.

"Hey Paige, aren't we looking lovely today." Johnny said. She smiled weakly at him before walking up to Randy who automatically sensed something was very wrong. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, Paige melted in his arms. Her legs felt like jello as she went into a fit of tears, he walked her farther down by the lake. Randy took her face in both of his hands and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, you want to tell me what this is all about? You're worrying me." He told her.

"I'm losing my best friends Randy." She leaned into him, burying her face in his sweatshirt and inhaling his scent.

"What do you mean?" He asked, she told him how Holly was moving to Chicago and Mel was going back to Peru. He held her tightly in his arms as she continued to cry. When her tears subsided she spoke.

"I hate having you see me like this." Paige hated looking vulnerable in front of Randy, let alone anyone else. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, you're upset." He told her. He looked in her blue eyes deeply.

"This isn't just about Holly and Mel, is it?" He asked her, Paige hated how he could read her like an open book. She wanted to tell him everything, mainly about the bulimia, but she couldn't, because she knew he would hate her for it. Paige had been so lost in her train of though she didn't hear Randy calling her name. "Paige" Her eyes snapped back up to his. "Are you sure that there's nothing else you want to tell me?" He asked. Paige took a deep breath.

"No, that's about it." Paige mentally cringed, she hated lying, especially to Randy.

X-X-X

Later that evening, everyone headed down the long path into the woods to where the camps large fire pit was, the girls had this same closing thing around the fire every year, and had invited the wrestlers to join them. Paige was attempting to carry about six logs of fire wood in her arms, Johnny came up on the side of her and took them from her with ease.

"Thanks Johnny." Paige sighed out as she shook out her arms.

"No prob," He told her as he continued down the path. They soon reached the site. A bundle of girls were already there playing songs. The song currently playing was 'About Us,' by Brooke Hogan. Paige walked right up to the Bose sound system hooked up to someone's ipod and switched the song.

"Hey! Who switched the song? I love that song!" A freshman named Leah said aloud.

"I did, do you have a problem with that?" Paige asked walking right up to her. Leah was about two inches shorter than Paige, and cowered under her, being a freshman and Paige being a senior.

"No, Paige, not at all, I don't even really like that song." Paige smirked before turning to walk over to the fire wood.

"Just because she hates Brook Hogan, doesn't mean the songs not good." Leah mumbled to another freshman. Paige turned back around at this comment and walked back over to Leah.

"If Brooke is so great, why don't you go join a Sorority with her? Or is your loyalty with this one?" Paige eyes seemed to be lit up with blue flames. Leah once again cowered under her, her big green eyes opening up like a deer caught in headlights.

"This one." She squeaked quickly.

"That's right." Paige whispered before walking away. She picked up the lighter fluid and squirted it all over the fire wood. She then lit a match and tossed it on the wood as it ignited in flames. Candice walked over to her.

"Nice work on the fire there." She put an arm around Paige's shoulder and brought her into a half hug. She leaned her head on Paige's shoulder. "Holly and Mel really want to talk to you. Paige let out a shaky breath.

"I know," She simply stated. The girls passed out sticks, marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate squares to everyone so they could make their smores. As soon as everyone was seated, seniors were allowed to reflect on their year. Paige got up yet again in front of everyone.

"I have to talk briefly about my two best friends Holly and Mel. I've known Holly for about…eighteen years, and then, when Mel moved here form Peru in kindergarten, my mother taught me and Holly Spanish while she taught Mel English, and we have been attached at the hip since then. We have grown to balance one another out, Mel is more conservative, and Holly is really loud, and I'm kind of just stuck in the middle. We used to get into so much trouble together. Like, we would get in trouble for talking during Sunday service, that time we almost blew up the chemistry lab trying to mix our own foundation." Everyone laughed a little at this. "We were always called stuck up bitches, because I was the beauty queen slash ice skater, Mel was smart, Holly…well there's no words to describe Holly. You know her motto, come on ladies all together." Paige put her hands up and the sorority sisters all repeated Holly's motto. "Fuck the police, but wear a smile while doing it." They all laughed. "Back then, when I hated my parents, when I quit figure skating, when I went through some other heavy stuff we won't mention, you guys were there for me." Paige took in a shaky breath as she felt the hot tears sting her face. "Even now as we are about to part for real, I'll always remember how we used to lay in the grass in my backyard and stare up at the stars, I'll remember the times we would spend hours looking for that perfect pageant dress, the summer you came with my family to Italy, from the awkward flat chest years to now, we're splitting up. Mel, you're going back to Peru, and Holly, you're going to Chicago to work for Wrigley, and I'll still be her with the smile plastered on my face talking about world peace. It has been a great eighteen year run, I don't consider it goodbye, I consider it a hiatus." Paige finished, Holly and Mel stood up and the three hugged, Holly and Mel nearly knocking Paige over, some people clapped, and the three went back to their seats, the reflections went on for awhile and then Claire, the sorority president stood up.

"Seniors, I have a couple announcements, as you all know, graduation is next Thursday, we have to be in the garden by 8:30 in the morning, if you haven't already paid the twenty-five dollars for your cap and gown, you must do so by Monday or you're screwed, I have the Delta Gamma pins back at the house, they are thirty dollars each, it's part of your final dues. Oh, you have exactly seventy-two hours from the last day to clear out your rooms in the house, or they will toss your stuff to the curb. That's about it, thanks guys, its been a great year." Claire finished. Everyone headed back towards the main camp.


	28. Breaking Point

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter28

The graduating class of 2005 walked to their seats as the music played, everyone had the same light blue cap and gown. The Astor turf on the Columbia football field was still wet with the morning dew and Paige's Jimmy Choo's sank in as she walked down the center isle of chairs. The index cards that contained her speech played around in her hands as she took her seat. Paige looked around, she saw her parents, her brothers, but she didn't see Randy. Paige felt a tad bit dizzy, she had eaten four Krispy Kreme doughnuts and chased them down with a Starbuck's iced white chocolate mocha, only to throw it all up. The daily binging and purging was finally getting to her. The ceremony went on, the Dean spoke briefly, and then Professor Kraft came to the podium.

"Every year, we award the Columbia Lion award to a student who has excelled beyond their years, shown leadership academically and socially, a shining star amongst the rest. I had the pleasure of having this student in my class this year. She was never afraid to speak her mind, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I have great respect and gratitude for her. This student not only made the Dean's list every semester for four years, but she did it with only three B's and the rest were A's, but she also won the Miss USA 2005 pageant. Our Columbia Lion of honor this year is Paige Santino." The audience applauded as she stood from her seat and came to the podium. She scanned her eyes over the audience again, she saw Randy rushing to his seat next to Luke. He looked incredibly sexy in a pair of gray slacks and white button up dress shirt that had the sleeves pushed up to the elbow. Paige smiled at him before looking at the index cards that she put on the wooden podium.

"Good morning graduating class. Four years ago, we walked through the front entrance of the campus, not knowing what to expect from the 'real world'. Would you make friends? Would you like your major? Some of you spent the first couple weeks of school trying everything you could to make that sorority or fraternity want you. Some of us are miles from home, and for some of us, home was just a drive across the Hudson River." Paige continued on with her speech as pictures snapped from all direction, she was finally coming to a closing. "So, my fellow graduates, we have studied hard, whether it took us all week or cramming at two A.M the day before the exam, and we partied even harder. But nevertheless, we stand here about to step out into the real world, party hunting has now turned into job hunting, and no matter where life takes us after this, we will always have Columbia. Thank you." She closed her speech with a smile as the audience applauded. Paige went back to her seat with the other graduates in the back of the stage. The class president made a speech and then the long precession of handing out diplomas began. Each long row of students would come down off of the risers one row at a time. It seemed to be taking forever to get to the S's since the graduates were called in alphabetical order.

"Spencer Ricci…. Harlan Russo….Melanie (Mel) San Martiz…" Paige stepped up behind Mel. "Paige Santino," Paige stepped up and got her diploma, shaking the Dean's hand, smiling for a picture and then walking off. Randy thought she looked so beautiful with her hair glistening in the sun and her smile beaming brightly. Soon, they got to the last student, after the last row was in place on the lawn, the dean spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the Columbia University graduating class of 2005. Congratulations." Several whoops and cheers came from the students. They all pulled off their caps and threw them in the air in the traditional graduating style. Paige caught her cap as it came down.

"Ah, we made it!" Mel said excitedly as she turned to Paige and hugged her, placing a single kiss on her cheek.

"Paige, Mel!" The two turned to see Holly walking towards them, Holly was in the front row because her last name was Adams. She ran across the football field towards the two of them, and the three hugged.

"We're finally out!" Holly beamed. A Beta-Pi named Alex walked by them.

"Hey ladies, party at the frat house tonight, I expect to see you all there. It's not like you haven't been to plenty there before." He told the three as he passed. Paige looked over and saw her family and Randy. The three linked arms and began the walk across the grass, diplomas and caps in hand.

Paige jumped up on Randy with her feet off of the ground. She looked down into his blue eyes.

"You're supposed to be in Colorado." She said to him.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the world. How many more times am I going to get to see you graduate?" Paige smiled at him and kissed him.

"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" She asked.

"Well, I might…" He started. Paige smacked him on his arm.

"Randall Keith Orton, I will not have you lose your job for me." She told him sternly. Randy cringed at the use of his full name.

"I'm kidding, I won't get in trouble, and stop using my full name Paige Violet Hayden Santino." He told her, she too cringed at the use of her full name.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Paige delved back into another kiss, until someone cleared their throat. Randy and Paige broke apart almost on instant and looked over to see her dad.

"Randy, would you mind putting my daughter down?" Paige's cheeks turned a bright red as Randy let her down. Paige's mother was immediately taking pictures of the two. She took a dozen pictures of Holly, Paige, and Mel together. These last moments together were the most precious.

Paige looked around and didn't see Peter.

"Hey, has anyone seen Peter?" She asked.

"He was just here a minute ago." Luke commented. Paige saw Peter coming toward them with his hands deep in his pockets. He walked up to them and looked right at Mel.

"Mel, can we talk for a moment?" He asked, Mel smiled and slowly nodded before the two walked away from the group.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Holly asked.

"I think so," Luke replied.

Meanwhile, Peter was trying to get his words together.

"Mel, I like you, a lot. I have liked you for awhile now, but I just never got up the courage to say anything to you, because you were Paige's friend, and the age gap between us has been part of the problem. But, I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I feel." Without waiting for a response, Peter pulled Mel close and kissed her. Paige, Holly, Randy, Luke, and Carmine watched from a distance.

"Who is that and what as he done with my brother?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"He finally made a move." Carmine said to no one in particular. Holly's eyes shot up to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's liked Mel since you guys graduated high school." Carmine told her. Luke tried to put his arm around Holly.

"I know you still want me Holly." Luke said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm, no I don't, that was high school." Holly said as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Ouch, is little Luciano losing his touch?" Paige said in a mocking tone.

"You're not too old to get your ass beat at Madden." Luke said to her.

"You are so on. Two hundred, double or nothing." She shot back.

X-X-X

Paige sat on her father's very large RV. It had been given to him by Paige's mother as an anniversary gift the previous year to replace his old one. The RV had white leather seats in the front part, a cooking area behind that, and behind the cooking area was the bathroom, it slept up to twelve people with the many fold out beds and recliner chairs, the walkway between the two led to a full bed in the back, and another bed could be suspended over that bed. Being the family man that he is, Paige's father let Anthony bring Marie and their two kids, and he let Holly and Mel come along because they were leaving the big apple the following weekend. Paige sat there staring at the scenery as it passed by. Randy came out of the bathroom and sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing, I almost forgot how much I love it up here." She said and smiled at Randy. Paige had been walking on eggshells since they left for one reason only…her mother. Randy got a doughnut from the box in the cabinet and ten brought it over to Paige.

"Do you want one?" He asked, Paige was about to reach for the sugary dough delight in the box when she saw her mother glaring at her in the rearview mirror form the passenger seat in front, _It will go to your thighs Paige. _Page could hear her mother saying. Paige slowly pulled her hand back.

"Maybe later, I'm not so hungry all of a sudden, excuse me." She stood up and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the radio loud so no one could hear what she was about to do.

Paige came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Her face was red and flushed, Carmine looked at her carefully, he had seen this so many times in the past.

"Paige," He called to her from the back, Paige walked over to him and sat down.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You're not doing that thing again are you?" He whispered to her with true concern.

"What thing?" She whispered back.

"The whole bulimia thing." He said quietly.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about it again, that's apart of my past that I want to keep buried." She told him.

"Okay, I don't want to see you go through that again." He told her, pulling her closer to him in a hug.

"Carmine, I went to rehab and I'm better now, you don't have to worry." She was lying through her teeth and she hoped Carmine didn't pick it up. Carmine let out a sigh.

"Okay," He let her go back through the little door to the front of the bus. Paige sat down next to Randy just as they were entering the Crystal Springs camping and hunting grounds. They parked in a spot in the woods by a fire pit, and everyone started to get off of the RV. Randy saw another car right there, and then saw…his parents, Nathan, and his sister Becky.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Mr. Santino realized that we had never met and invited us to come along." Bob told his very shocked son.

"Well, the more the merrier." Paige said happily. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton, these are my parents Tony and Susan Santino." Paige introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mrs. Orton said as she stuck out her hand to shake. "Your daughter is such a lovely girl." Mr. Orton added. Paige looked at Randy, neither one of them wanted to be caught in between their parents.

"Well, you four can stay her and get to know each other, I am heading to the shooting range." Paige said. She disappeared back into the RV and came back with a brown vest on and a shotgun in hand holding it with the barrel pointing downward.

"I never took you as a hunter Paige." Nathan told her.

"It calms the nerves." She told him. She grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him down the dirt path towards the shooting range. Randy and Paige walked down the long line of stations at the shooting range until they found one that wasn't being used. Paige decided to let Randy go first because there was no way she could focus on hitting a clay pigeon at the moment. Randy had been shooting and to Paige's surprise, hitting most of the clay pigeons that were catapulted out into the green field.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her suddenly, Paige raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm fine." She told him.

"You've been really silent, and that usually means you want to talk about something, but you can't find the right words. So out with it." He demanded.

"Do you love me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course I love you." He told her.

"Is there anything that could change that?" She asked.

"No, nothing is going to change." He told her.

"Even if I don't win Miss Universe?" She asked. Randy turned his body around and stepped closer to her.

"Do you think I give a damn about whether you win a pageant or not?" Paige slowly looked down, Randy slowly brought her chin up with his hand to make her look at him. "Paige, I don't care about that. Hell, I'd still love you if you killed…the entire Yankees team, I swear to you that there is nothing that will ever change the way I feel about you." He told her with a certain sincerity in his voice, Paige let a single tear fall from her eye before she kissed him. Sure, he said that now, but the bulimia would change things if her were to ever find out.

Later that night, the Santinos and the Ortons sat around the same table. Paige's father had made steaks out of the deer he had hunted, they all sat around the table talking and laughing.

"So, Paige, what's up for you next?" Becky asked.

"Oh, just Miss USA stuff, training for the figure skating season," She was about to go on when her mother cut in.

"You know Vanessa St. James is competing this year." She stated dryly, the mention of the name made Paige drop her fork.

"What's your point?" Paige asked, her temper was beginning to rise.

"Nothing,"

"Mom, you wouldn't bring up Vanessa St. James unless you really had something to say to me. The rest of the table looked on afraid to interject.

"All I'm saying Paige, is that Vanessa has one of the best coaches in the country, and has been training for this since you dropped out." Her mother said it in a soft tone that cut like a knife.

"So, you're saying I should never go back to skating, that I should just be a pageant queen for the rest of my life, because Vanessa St. James will always be better than me?" Paige asked, her mother didn't respond, which usually meant Paige had hit it right on the money.

"It's never enough for you." She said staring at her mother in disbelief.

"Paige honey, leave it alone." Her father told her.

"No, dad, I'm not going to leave it alone, she has put me through hell and I'm tired of it." She turned back to her mother. "You know, I can't think of one reason I have ever given you to be disappointed in me, I'm not on drugs, I've never been pregnant, I've made honor roll and the dean's list every single year, I have more crowns than I care for, I landed a perfect triple Lutz before I reached high school, I can play Chopin off memory, I got into an IVY league school for Christ's sake, but it wasn't enough for you for you…It will never be enough for you!" Paige's voice raised a little.

"Yes it was, and it still is." Her mother's voice rose to meet Paige's.

"No it wasn't, if it was, you wouldn't have made me get collagen shot in lips, and you sure as hell would have never taken me to get the slight curve taken out of the bridge of my nose. I was only sixteen, if you had ever taken the time to ask me I would have told you that I didn't want plastic surgery," Paige looked down as a tear came down her cheek and she let out a short dry laugh. "Is this what you wanted? Look at me mom, your plastic blond Barbie doll of a daughter. I hope you're happy, because you made me this way." Paige stood up from the table. "You know what? The second I get back to New York I'm resigning my title. I'm terribly sorry if I ruined anyone's night." She said sincerely before walking off down the dirt path. The table was dead silent for a good minute. Luke looked at his mother.

"Congratulations, you finally broke her." He said softly before rising from the table. Paige's mother also stood from the table and went to the RV, closing the door with a slam.

"Randy, you should probably go find Paige." Mel said quietly, Randy nodded and rose from the table, walking off in the direction that Paige went in. Peter and Mel kept flirting back and forth and the two soon got up from the table and went down another path, and Randy's parents went inside their mini-sleeper attached to the back of their truck. Carmine looked at the people left at the table.

"Well, anyone up for spades?" He asked. Marie stood from the table.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." She said.

"I'm in," Holly said, and the other two nodded, Paige's father just sat at the end of the table quietly before standing and going into the RV.

Randy followed the sound of small sniffles to a tree off the side of the trail.

"Paige babe, is that you?" He called out.

"Randy?" She called back before appearing from behind the tree.

"Yea, it's just me," He told her, he couldn't see her face in the dark, but he knew she was about to break down in tears, Randy moved quickly and circled his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry," She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not letting you in, there's a lot of things I never told you about, my relationship with my mother, the plastic surgery for starters." She said. Randy lifted her chin and madder her face him.

"I won't lie to you, I was a little shocked, but it wasn't your choice, and even if it was, it wouldn't change how I felt about you." He told her. Paige smiled softly.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked.

"Because, I'm crazy about you." He told her and kissed her softly on the lips. Paige hugged herself to him. "Wait a minute, your breasts aren't fake… are they?" He asked.

"No, those are all mine, the ass too." She told him.

"Okay, because then we would be breaking up." He told her jokingly.

"Uh, way shallow," She told him laughing. Paige loved how Randy always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. Randy started to lead her back to the RV, but Paige stopped him.

"Can we not go back just yet, I don't want to face my mother right now." She smiled weakly. Randy silently nodded and the two continued down the path towards the main grounds.


	29. Shattered

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter29

Between Paige's breakdown, his parents, brother and sister, Randy had forgotten the reason he went on the hunting trip in the first place. Sure, he had bonding time with Mr. Santino, but he never got him alone to ask him. Paige had made the threat that she was going to resign her title, but when she got home she decided that there was no chance in hell that she was going to give up her ultra swanky penthouse apartment because of her mother. Randy and Paige had gone to the airport with Peter to see Mel and Holly out of the city. Holly's flight was first. The group slowly approached the gate. Holly turned to Paige and Mel.

"Well, this is it." Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with a fresh batch of tears, the three quickly embraced each other as they all began to cry. _Now boarding flight G18 first class non-stop to Chicago. _It said over the intercom.

"You made me cry you bitch," Paige said and the three laughed as the faint black lines of mascara began to run down their cheeks. Holly went over and hugged Peter and then Randy.

"You better take care of my girl, or I'll be on the first plane back to kill you." She told him as she hugged him. "Oh yeah, and thanks for the first class ticket." Holly smiled brightly at Randy.

"No problem," He told her and handed her carry-on bag to her before dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself Adams." He said. Paige pulled Holly into a tight hug, the two pulled apart.

"Never goodbye," Paige whispered as the two hooked their pinkies together and smiled tearful smiles.

"Maybe this is the right time to tell you the truth." Holly started.

"Tell me what?" Paige asked.

"I didn't lose my virginity to a film student sophomore year." Holly said.

"Who did you lose it to?" Paige asked.

"I lost it to Luke after our high school graduation." Holly told her.

"Holly!"

"I know, it was sort of a heat of the moment thing." Holly said quickly, leaving Paige stunned.

"You better call me as soon as you get there." Mel told her, and with that Holly was gone.

When they reached Mel's gate, the process was somewhat the same, more tears, lots of kissing between Mel and Peter, and soon Mel was on her plane too. The three began walking in the direction of Paige and Randy's flight to Texas for a tri-brand super show. Paige had begun to wipe away her tears as Randy threw his arm around her waist. Just then…..

"Peter!" Someone shouted, the three turned around to see Mel running towards them; Peter wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing, your flight is leaving." He said to her.

"I'm not going, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and now that I have you I just can't let you go." Mel said breathlessly

"But what about your job?" He asked.

"I can get another one right here in the city." Mel kissed him again. Paige and Randy just stood there, watching the scene unfold. Peter and Mel were in the middle of a serious make-out session. Randy looked at his watch.

"We really need to go babe," He told Paige.

"Guys," Paige said to them and got no response. "Okay, well, Randy and I are going now, Mel since you're not moving anymore, I'll see you when I get back." Paige said, Mel waved a dismissing hand at them without even breaking from the kiss. Randy wrapped his arm around Paige's waist as the two headed for their gate again.

"I've missed having you on the road with me." He told her.

"I know me too." Paige responded Randy placed a light kiss on her forehead as the two reached their gate just as the plane was boarding.

When the couple reached Texas around six in the morning, Paige kept her large Dior sunglasses pulled down over her eyes to hide the fact that she was more asleep than awake. Randy held her hand as they walked through the airport with their bags, the two were picked up outside by the hired transportation, compliments of the company.

X-X-X

That night, Randy had a match against John. Randy had Paige come with him down to the ring, she stood on the side and watched the match intently, she was beginning to understand everything pretty well, taking down head notes of what the moves were called, John hit Randy with the F-U and had him down for the pin, but it was interrupted by Chris Masters and Johnny Nitro, the two began beating John down, something in Paige's mind was telling her to help him, another part was telling her not to.

"Randy's is going to be so pissed at me." She said to herself before sliding into the ring.

"Stop it," She simply said.

"You're defending him, you don't even like him." Johnny said to her.

"I'm not defending him, but this is wrong. So, I'm asking you, as my friends to stop, get Randy, and go up the ramp." Paige pointed up the ramp and the two reluctantly did as she asked. Paige kneeled at John's side.

"Hey, do you think you can get up?" She asked with a weak smile.

"Yea, why are you helping me, I thought you hated me." John looked at her confused.

"You and I being broken up, doesn't change the fact that I still care." Paige said to him. She crouched down and slung his arm over her shoulder and slowly pushed them upward to a standing position.

When they reached the backstage area, Randy walked up looking very angry. John immediately removed his arm from around Paige's shoulder.

"You helped this scumbag?" Randy asked his blue eyes boring into Paige.

"Who are you calling a scumbag, I'll beat your bitch ass down right now." John stepped up to Randy. Paige stepped in between the two placing her hands on their chests and forcefully pushing them apart.

"What is up with you Paige, why are you protecting him after everything he did to you?" Randy asked.

"Because this needs to stop, face it, we're all adults and we're acting like children, and quite frankly I'm fed up with this back and forth!" She exclaimed switching her view from one to the other. Paige's phone rang and she stepped away from them to answer it.

"Hello,"

Hello, Paige?" A man's voice came through the phone.

"This is she, who's calling?" She asked politely.

"Hello, I'm Mike Freemont for the District Attorney's office, we need you to testify against Jeremy Peterson." He said, Paige felt the weeks of binging and purging finally catching up to her. Paige was terrified of ever seeing him again, she felt herself slowly losing grip of her surroundings.

"I'll have to call you back Mr. Freemont." She said and hung up the phone. She walked back over to Randy, John had left by this point and Randy was still angry.

"Paige, what the hell were you thinking?" He started firing off at her.

"Randy…"

"Is there something going on between you two?" He asked.

"No, you don't understand…" Paige was barely hanging on at this point.

"You're right, I don't understand why you would even want to talk to him after everything." Randy said bitterly. Her vision was swirling and Randy's words began to echo as if they were coming from a distance, and then the awful ringing sound in her ears.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, Paige's vision went completely balck and she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Oh my God, Paige!" Randy's mood completely changed from anger to worry as he knelt at her side and propped her head up in his lap. "Paige!" He called to her again, she opened her eyes for a moment and then they slowly rolled back into her head.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Randy yelled at a stage hand. He held Paige's non-responsive hand. "What have I done," He said to himself.

X-X-X

Randy, Johnny, Adam, Melina and Amy sat in the hospital, waiting to see what was wrong with Paige.

"I shouldn't have pounced on her like that." Randy said as he stared blankly at the floor.

"This isn't you fault, she's going to be fine." Melina told him. Finally a doctor came out.

"Are you here for Ms. Santino?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend," Randy responded. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"Initially, we thought she passed out from exhaustion, but we ran some tests and found that her nutrition level is dangerously low," The doctor told them.

"How is that possible, she eats all the time?" Randy asked, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"There was also something else that concerned me. Her esophagus shows some signs of abrasion on the sides, from excessive vomiting." He told them.

"In english please," Melina said.

"Her throat is slightly worn down in some parts from a lot of throwing-up." He told her.

"You mean she's been making herself throw-up?" Randy asked.

"All of the signs point straight to bulimia." He told them.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure, you can go right in." Randy nodded a thank you and told the others to stay there. Randy walked into the room and saw that Paige was wide awake, staring out of the window.

"So, my secret is out, I'm bulimic." Paige said as she turned her head to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I knew you would hate me." She told him. Randy sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I don't hate you." He told her.

"I've tried to stop it so many times Randy, it's been eating away at my life, but I can't stop it." Paige began to cry as Randy made little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You can't fight this on your own, you need help." He said softly.

"I already fought it Randy, when I was sixteen." Paige paused for a moment to wipe her tears away. "The pressure of school, skating and the pageants drove me to it initially, I felt like I had no control over my life, at first it was like a release, it was like everything I ate was toxic and I had to get it out. I found out that flushing too much vomit down the toilet will clog it, so I started throwing up in jars and sticking them in the back of my closet until I could throw them out the next day. I lost ten pounds, ten turned to fifteen, and fifteen turned to twenty. Luke found me doing it in my room one afternoon and he told my parents. If it weren't for that one time, I probably wouldn't have even made it to my senior year." Paige looked out the window because if she looked into Randy's eyes, she would fall apart.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair with slight frustration, he had always been there for her, but at this moment he felt completely helpless in the situation.

"I've tried to so many times, but I was so scared that I might lose you." Paige told him in barely a whisper as the tears began to spill over her cheeks faster. Randy lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm shocked and dissappointed..." He started. "But you're not going to lose me over this." He told her and kissed the back of her hand. "If you haven't gotten it yet, I love you."

**Her secret is out, please review and let me know what you think, remember, the more reviews i get, the more motivation i have to write the next chapter, thanks guys xoxo Leila**


	30. The Almost Perfect Witness

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter30

Upon hearing the news that Paige would be testifying, the media had been all over it, reporters would come to the Trump Towers daily trying to get a statement out of her, which she was not going to give. There had even been rumors that Paige could be dethroned because of the negative attention. Paige was terrified to go outside, this was a hot story in the city and she was unfortunate to be in the middle of it, the only way Paige could leave her apartment was under the supervision of her newly hired body guards, compliments of Donald J. Trump.

Paige stood in her bathroom mirror in a black dress that stopped just before her knees, she tapped her foot nervously as she put the last of her makeup on. Paige stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Whatever happens in there, you are not going to cry." She said to her reflection. Paige walked out, grabbing her keys and shutting off the lights in her apartment, she was immediately surrounded by her two body guards Dylan and Josh as they walked to the elevator. The ride to one of the other many Trump buildings was a short one, Paige was escorted out of the black limo and inside the building. She now sat in the waiting room. The young secretary turned to her.

"Mr. Trump will see you now." She told Paige. Paige nodded and stood up. She walked swiftly down the hallway to the door she had been instructed to. She stood there for a moment before knocking lightly.

"Come in," Came Mr. Trumps voice. Paige turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was a very large office with a long oak desk where Mr. Trump, Trump Jr., Mr. McMahon, his son Shane, and a couple of the organizers and directors of the pageant sat. In front of that desk was a lone wine colored wingback chair.

"Good Morning," Paige said, she felt like she was slowly shrinking under 'the board'.

"Please, have a seat Paige." Vince said to her. Paige gave a small smile accompanied by a nod as she sat down, swiftly crossing her legs and placing her hand in her lap.

"Alright, take your time and tell us about this trial that you'll be testifying in and why," Mr. Trump told her. Paige took a deep breath and told them all about Jeremy and everything that happened in between those three days she disappeared for. When she was finished, the room was deathly quiet and Paige knew she was going to be dethroned.

"This will blow over, you haven't done anything wrong since you've won. You have upheld everything you signed a contract for. Like I told you the first time I met you, you have your head in the right place, and you are going to excel at whatever you do." Vince told her.

"However, we are not sure if you can handle it. It may be too much pressure for you." Donald Jr. cut in. Paige held up her hand to signify that she needed to say something.

"With all do respect, this guy Jeremy has done so much to me already. He brutally killed two people that meant something to me, he broke into my home and took me when I had my guard down, he battered my body, and tried to force himself on me." Paige's voice raised a little as a couple tears spilled over her cheeks. "He has taken so much from me, I can't walk down the street without the fear that someone is following me, I lock all my windows in my apartment at night, which makes no sense since I live on the twenty-seventh floor. Jeremy has taken part of my life away, and I would pull my own finger nails off before I let him take away my title. I have done nothing but live up to the expectations of Miss USA, and I will continue to do so, if you'll let me." Paige was holding on to this as if it were her last breath. There were whispers amongst the 'board' after what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Trump turned to her.

"The board has come to the decision that you will…remain Miss USA." He told her. Paige felt the huge lump build up in her throat.

"Thank you so much, I won't let you down." She said as she went over and shook their hands. The moment she stepped out of the room and into the hallway, she slid down the wall in tears; Paige was overjoyed, yet physically and emotionally worn out. In that moment, she realized how much she really cared about her title.

X-X-X

Paige hadn't wanted to testify at first, she was terrified of Jeremy after everything that happened. Mike Freemont was the District Attorney and he told her that there was a possibility of Jeremy walking out of the courthouse a free man if she didn't give her testimony, so Paige reluctantly agreed. Paige wore a black skirt and suit jacket set with a white silk camisole underneath, a pair of black pumps, her eyes were done in a smokey gray and her lips were a cherry red, her fingernails were painted the same red as her lips and she kept her honey blonde hair out and lightly curled, but it was hidden by the wide brim black hat that she kept tilted downward. Paige felt her stomach lurch forward as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the courthouse. Randy stepped out first, holding his hand out to her to help her get out. The two were swarmed by photographers and reporters wanting to get a comment.

"No comment," Paige kept saying, she kept her Dior sunglasses over her eyes and held on firmly to Randy's hand as her body guards pushed through the crowd and up the steps of the courthouse. The two walked into the courtroom and took their seats. Freemont turned around and waved at them from the prosecution desk at the front of the room. The day before, the evidence had been presented and the officer who had arrived on the crime scene first had testified and then court had been adjourned for the day. Paige's hands were literally shaking the second she and Randy had walked in. Jeremy plead not guilty and his lawyer was trying to get him off on a plea of insanity, Paige knew he was completely sane. Soon, after they arrived, Jeremy was brought out of the back in a suit and in cuffs, he walked with a limp because when Paige shot him, she damaged the nerve endings, his hair was messy and he had a thick dark beard.

"Hey, are you alright?" Randy asked, Paige looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom," She said and began to stand up.

"No you don't you went before we left." Randy grabbed hold of her forearm and forcefully brought her back down into her seat. "You have to fight the urge to make yourself vomit every time you get nervous." He told her, Paige rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you my life coach now?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm your boyfriend who cares about you, now toughen up." He told her and punched her playfully in the arm.

"I'm going to call my bodyguards over and tell them you're abusing me." Paige scrunched her eyebrows at him.

"No you won't." Randy waved her off with a dismissive hand.

"Why not?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"Because then I would have to call Mr. Trump and tell him about your little problem." Randy smirked at her as she made a shocked face.

"You bitch," She said simply. Their back and forth banter came to an end as the bailiff stood from his seat.

"All rise, Judge William P. Howard is entering the courtroom." He called out; everyone rose from their seats as the old judge entered the room and took his seat.

"You may be seated." The bailiff said and everyone sat down.

"We resume our case today, The State of New York vs. Jeremy Peterson on two counts of murder in the first degree, one count of kidnapping, and one count of attempted rape. "Counselor Freemont, you may take the floor." He said.

"Thank you your honor, I would like to call my first witness of the day to the stand, Ms. Paige Santino." Freemont said. Paige took a deep breath and stood from her seat, she walked through the little swinging wooden gate and up to the front. The bailiff brought the bible over.

"Please place your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand." He ordered and Paige did so silently.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Paige said simply. The judge looked down from his seat at her.

"You may take the stand Ms. Santino." He said with a nod, Paige walked up to the stand with her head held high and sat down, crossing her legs at the knees. Freemont looked at a couple notes on his paper and then approached the stand.

"Ms. Santino, please state your full name for the jury and spell your last name." Freemont directed. Paige leaned into the tiny microphone.

"Paige Violet Hayden Santino, S-A-N-T-I-N-O." Paige rolled her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Ms. Santino, do you recall the events of April 5th 2005?" Freemont started.

"Yes I do"

"Can you tell us what happened on the day in question?"

"Well, I came home from a party that night; I went into my bathroom and was grabbed from behind. When I made an attempt to get away I was knocked unconscious." Paige started.

"What do you remember after that?" Freemont asked. Paige proceeded to tell the events of the first time she gained consciousness. Freemont kept questioning her until he got enough of the story out that would work against Jeremy. "Thank you, no further questions." He said and sat down.

Crane stood up "Cross your, Honor?"

"Counselor Crane, you may approach the witness." Paige felt her stomach sink, Harold Crane was one of the best defense attorneys in the state of New York, more importantly he was notorious for dragging witnesses through the mud and getting criminals off.

"Ms. Santino, how do you know Mr. Peterson?" He asked.

"We went to school together from third grade up until high school." She told him.

"Right, and was that the same for the victims?" He asked.

"Yes it was." Paige responded.

"Ms. Santino, Mr. Peterson was teased, correct?" He asked.

"Not by me, but yes he was teased." Paige answered.

"Was he teased by the victims?" He asked. Paige could see where he was going with this.

"Yes, he was teased by them, but it was high school, everyone was called a name at some time." Paige said.

"Ms. Santino, do you remember the events of February 14th, 1999?" He asked her.

"No, I can't say that I do." She said.

"Okay, do you remember your eighth grade Valentine's day dance?" He asked.

"Objection, your honor, relevance?" Freemont asked as he stood up. "A dance in the eighth grade the defendant may or may not have attended has nothing to do with our case."

"If I should be allowed to make my point your honor I will get to the relevance. I'm just providing a base for questioning." Crane said calmly. The Judge switched his view from Crane to Freemont and then back to Crane.

"Overruled,"

"Thank you," Crane turned back to Paige, "Ms. Santino, do you remember what happened that night?" He asked. Paige scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to think back to eighth grade.

"Jeremy was horribly assaulted by a group of boys in the basement of the school while the party was going on." Paige answered hesitantly.

"Right, and who was one of those boys?" He asked, Paige paused for a long moment.

"Ms. Santino, you must answer the question." The judge told her.

"It was Owen," Paige said reluctantly.

"Right, do you think that could give motive for murder, or possibly damage someone mentally?" He asked.

"Possibly," She said.

"Did Jeremy ever seem like that type to you? Crane asked.

"No, he didn't, he was nice and I felt bad for all of those things Owen and his friends did to Jeremy over the years." Paige said honestly.

"How do you feel now?" Crane asked. Paige motioned for Crane to step closer to the stand, as he came over she leaned forward so he could hear her loud and clear.

"He brutally butchered two of my friends, pardon me, but I hope he gets life." Paige spat harshly. Counselor Crane paused for a moment.

"Okay moving on, Ms. Santino, could you see the face of the person who attacked you in your bathroom?" He asked.

"No," Paige responded.

"Then how do you know he was the one who actually attacked you?" He asked.

"Because, when I tried to escape the first time, Mr. Peterson is the one who clearly knocked my head against the floor." Paige stated.

"Ms. Santino, was there someone else in the house with you other than Mr. Peterson when you awoke the second time?" He asked. Paige reluctantly answered.

"Yes, there was."

"What was his name?" Crane asked.

"Mike Evans," She answered.

"Right, I'd like to bring a piece of evidence back out." Crane said and had them bring out Paige's dress from the black and white ball. It was barely white now, it had grass, dirt, and blood stains all on the front.

"Ms. Santino, whose dress is this?" Crane asked.

"Mine," Paige answered shortly.

"But that's not your blood on the front of it." Crane said accusingly.

"No, it's not." Paige answered shortly again.

"Right, because you beat Mike Evans to death with a rock, his blood was literally on your hands." Crane said accusingly.

"What I did to Mike Evans was purely self defense; he attacked me on the lawn. It was going to be either him or me, and forgive me for this, but I was not going to let myself be strangled to death on that front lawn." Paige said clearly for the court to hear.

"Oh really, was it self-defense when you shot Jeremy Peterson in the knee? Was it self-defense when you hit Mike Evans twenty times with that rock?" He put the pictures in front of Paige, they were photos of Mike Evans's body with blood all in the grass, his head was severely cracked and crushed. Paige felt her stomach coming up and turned to the tiny garbage can in the stand and let the little bit of white liquid puke fall into it.

"It makes you sick to your stomach; you're the one that did it Ms. Santino." Crane said to her coldly.

"Objection, he is badgering the witness!" Freemont yelled out.

"I did what anyone else who was fighting for their life would have done; I'm not a cold blooded killer!" Paige yelled back at Crane at the same time as Freemont.

"Sustained, Mr. Crane, Ms. Santino is not the one on trial here." The judge reminded him. Crane looked up at the judge and then at Paige.

"There was something else brought to my attention Ms. Santino, the very large bruise found on your stomach during examination at the hospital." Crane said, Paige silently cursed to herself, she had completely forgotten how Randy had punched her in the stomach on the front lawn. "The bruise is pretty big." He said as he showed the picture of her abdomen to the jury, he then turned back to Paige. "Who left that bruise on you Ms. Santino?" Crane asked. Paige's eyes immediately shot to Randy as she sat there silently.

"Mr. Orton can't help you answer the question Ms. Santino." Crane said as he walked back across the court room and stood in front of her.

"Ms. Santino, you must answer the question." The judge told her sternly.

"Keep in mind that you are still under oath Ms. Santino and if you are found lying you will be charged with perjury." Crane said to her. Paige looked at Randy with an apologetic look as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's okay," Randy mouthed to her as he nodded his head for her to give them the truth.

"It was…Randy…Randy Orton." Paige said slowly, looking down at her hands, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, more importantly she wanted to torture that mother fucker Crane and make him slowly suffer, just as he was doing to her right now.

"No further questions." Crane said as he walked back to his seat next to Jeremy with a smug smirk that Paige wanted to slap off of his face. Jeremy was staring at Paige with a sick smile on his face, she tried her best ignore his eyes.

"Ms. Santino you may step down." The judge told her. Paige stepped down and went back to her seat next to Randy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he as going to bring that up." Paige whispered to him as her tears spilled over her cheeks. Randy cupped her face in his hands.

"All you did was tell the truth, you didn't do anything wrong." He whispered back and then kissed her on the forehead.

"What if he walks Randy?" Paige whispered to him, she was distraught, losing grip as her world was slowly but surely collapsing around her. Freemont stood up.

"I would like to call my next witness to the stand, Randy Orton." Paige was reluctant to let go of his hand as he stood from his seat and made his way to the stand.

**Oh, a cliffhanger, sorry, I couldn't be that nice and give you the whole thing at once, you're going to have to wait for Randy's testimony.**


	31. Honey Bee

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter31

Randy walked up to the front of the court room, after he was sworn in by the bailiff he took the stand. Freemont approached him first, asking a lot of the same questions he asked Paige, all in all their testimonies matched up one hundred percent. The trouble didn't start until Crane approached Randy.

"Mr. Orton, there was a large bruise found on Ms. Santino's abdomen area, correct?" Crane asked.

"Correct," Randy answered.

"As I understand, it was you who left the bruise on her, correct?" He asked again. Randy swallowed, fighting the urge to punch Crane in the face.

"Correct," Randy said clearly.

"Mr. Orton, I'm failing to see why the man Ms. Santino called to help her would injure her in that way.

"Paige, excuse me, Ms. Santino is very stubborn, I didn't want her to go back inside the house, I did it for her own safety." Randy stated truthfully.

"What is your current relationship with Ms. Santino?" Crane asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked him.

"Are you romantically involved with her?" Crane asked, now the bastard was getting personal.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Randy said.

"Did you ever hit her? Maybe take your anger out on her?" Crane asked.

"I would never do that. I'm a professional athlete, whatever anger I have gets taken out at work, not on a woman." Randy sat back in his chair.

"There were many other bruises on Ms. Santino, like the one across her jaw line and cheekbone." Crane said.

"Yes, but I didn't do that to her, Jeremy did." Randy clenched his fists, a monster was building up inside of him and he was trying his best to keep it at bay.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Crane asked.

"Those bruises had to be at least two days old." Randy told him. Crane quickly moved on to another question.

"What happened when you went inside the house?" Crane asked.

"There was a struggle between Mr. Peterson and myself and my gun was knocked across the room." Crane paced the courtroom intently.

"Who was the person who eventually shot you Mr. Orton?" Crane asked.

"It was Ms. Santino," Randy answered without hesitating.

"Why would she shoot you?" Crane asked.

"Jeremy pulled me in front of him to prevent Ms. Santino from shooting him and told her that if she wanted to kill him that she would have to kill me too, so she shot me in the shoulder." Randy put his hands in his lap, knowing that Crane had no other way to try and flip it around.

"No further questions." He said. Randy stepped down from the stand and walked back to his seat with a smug smirk in place. Randy sat down next to Paige, she placed a simple kiss on his cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. The two had done their part and it was now up to the other witness testimonies.

As the day went on, a psychiatrist had been called to the stand to prove that Jeremy may not be mentally stable. However, Freemont flipped it when he questioned the psychiatrist, coming to the conclusion that not only was Jeremy's plan premeditated, it was also well sought out plan and he was indeed sane when he planned it. At the last moment, Crane had pulled Jeremy out of testifying for himself, seeing that the ball was not in his court.

When, it came time for the closing statements, Freemont went first.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Your honor, opposing counsel, you have heard the witnesses, you have seen the evidence, Jeremy Peterson is a cold-blooded gruesome criminal. He brutally killed two young people with so much of life still ahead of them; he has taken them from their families and invaded a young woman's life. Do you really want a man like that walk? Should someone like that be allowed to walk the streets a freeman? He is a like a rubber band. You never know when it may snap. Thank you for your time." Freemont took his seat as Crane stood. Crane didn't have the same confidence as he did when he came into the courthouse that morning, although he kept a serious face on the surface, Paige could tell that he was unsure as he stood up and adjusted his tie.

(Add more detail here about Crane's appearance) "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, my client is purely the victim of circumstance. He has been tortured his entire life for being different. And is being different such a crime? We all make mistakes and this is no different. But the consequence outweighs this mistake. Jeremy Peterson deserves a second chance at life to do things right, so please, don't put a man who is already living in hell deeper into the abyss. Thank you." Paige rolled her eyes at Crane's statement.

"Tortured soul my ass," She mumbled causing Randy to nudge her.

"The Jury will deliberate, and we will have the sentencing at a later date. Court is adjourned." The judge said as he slammed his gavel down. Paige and Randy stood up and exited the courtroom with Mr. Trump and her bodyguards surrounding them. Paige pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on as they stepped out into the early July sun. They were immediately approached by reporters, with flashing lights and tons of cameramen.

"Ms. Santino, how do you think court went today?" One asked.

"What will you do if Jeremy Peterson walks as a free man?" Another asked.

"No comments, she has had a very exhausting day in court, now please no more questions." Mr. Trump said forcefully. They pushed through the crowd to the awaiting black stretch limos at the curb and got in. Paige removed her sunglasses as the limo started moving. The limo was stuck in serious bumper to bumper traffic. She rolled up the black wall in between the driver and the passenger part of the limo. The bodyguards accompanied Mr. Trump to his limo behind theirs; Paige had begged him to call them off for one day, so they rode with him to a press conference.

"Gosh, those reporters are so pushy." She huffed. "How did I do?" She asked.

"You did fine." Randy told her.

X-X-X

When Paige had gotten back to her apartment, she had taken a shower. She had changed into her Honey bee pajamas. The shirt was yellow with a bee on the front and under the bee it said 'honey bee' in black bubble letters, the pants were also yellow and had the same little cartoon bee and 'honey bee' scattered all over them. She went into the kitchen and made herself a chicken Caesar salad. She took the salad into the living room and sat down in front of the television and turned it on. The first thing that popped up was the news coverage of the trial that day, Paige rolled her eyes and changed the channel, more news, again, more news. Paige let out a huff and changed the channel to MTV; unfortunately they were also covering the trial with MTV news. Paige let out an exasperated sigh and shut off the television. Just then, her doorbell rang. Paige got up from the couch and walked down the hallway to the door and opened it to see Paul Peretti on the other side. Paige crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Paul, um, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You had a pretty grueling day in court; I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said.

"I'm fine," Paige said, her expression softening. "You came all the way over here to ask me if I was alright?" Paige raised an eyebrow at him, he was actually really cute. Paul was six-foot-five, had short dark brown hair, beautifully tanned skin, and green eyes like emeralds. He was muscular, but not too muscular, and bared a striking resemblance to Jared Padalecki. Paige broke herself from those thoughts. _What is wrong with you? You have a boyfriend. _Her conscience was basically screaming at her. Paul offered a small smile.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat." He said and then nervously ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I mean, we never really got off on the right foot that was my fault, and I wanted to make it up to you." He told her.

"You are aware that I have a boyfriend, right?" Paige asked him, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I am very aware that you have a very good looking and very rich boyfriend." He said to her.

"So, what is this exactly?" She asked, tilting her head at him innocently.

Paul thought she looked so cute when she did that, her big blue doe eyes staring back at him with a certain clueless feel to them. "This is just me being friendly, nothing more and nothing less. I promise you that if I try anything you can kick my ass." He said to her putting his hands up in defense as Paige let out a laugh and then smiled, braces had obviously paid off, Paige had a beautiful heart-stopping smile, and Paul was finding himself fighting the urge to kiss her. _Stop it Paul, she has a boyfriend and a brother that wants you dead. You are going to be a friend and nothing more. _He thought to himself.

"There's that world famous smile, see we're already making progress." He said to her. "So, will you go?" He asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"Okay, I'll go, but you have to give me a second to change." Paige said to him and stepped aside so he could walk into the apartment. Paige disappeared into her bedroom, slid off the pajama pants and put on a pair of low rise jeans, and threw a little denim jacket on over her shoulders. It was July but the nights had been chilly lately. She pulled her honey blond hair out of the little elastic and grabbed her purse. Paige decided on a pair of plain black stiletto pumps and then headed out of her room. The two walked out onto the sidewalk in front of the Trump towers.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know, how about Chipotle?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." Paul hailed a taxi and the two climbed in.

Paige had a great time with Paul, after they had dinner, they got ice cream and sat by the Alice in Wonderland statue in central park as they laughed and talked like old friends. They were now walking back to Paige's apartment; they reached her door and stopped in front of it.

"So…"Paul started.

"So, I guess this is good night." She said. Paul looked at his watch.

"More like good morning, it's two A.M." He told her.

"Yikes! Thank you for this. I needed it." Paige smiled up at him.

"Are we cool now?" Paul casually slid is hands into his back pockets. Paige usually found this annoying,but when Paul did it, it came off as cute. _Stop it! Its not cute it is annoying. What is wrong with you? Did the rest of your body have a whore overload? _Paige's mind was screaming at her.

"Of course," Paige laughed and then placed a light kiss on his cheek, before sticking her key in the door and opening it.

"See you later," Paul said as he walked off down the hall.

Paige closed the door behind her. As she walked into the living room, she felt like there was someone behind her. She turned around to see Randy sitting in the arm chair. Paige let out a high-pitched scream before placing a hand over her chest. "Jesus Christ you scared me!" She said to him, her blue eyes opened up wide like two whirlpools in an angry ocean.

"Sorry, where have you been?" He asked her as he stood up to kiss her. Paige immediately felt guilty about going out with Paul. Out of all the places in the city, she had to pick Chipotle—her and Randy's spot. It wasn't a date, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been unfaithful to Randy. Paige didn't know how Randy would react if she told him that she was out with Paul Peretti, but she didn't want to lie to him.

"I went out." She said simply.

"With who?" He asked.

"Uh, Paul…Peretti." Randy crossed his arms and gave her a look.

Paige wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, it's not like that, it wasn't a date, he just invited me out." She said to him, throwing her arms up and then bringing them back down by her sides

"Right, you were out until two in the morning with another guy and I'm supposed to believe that it wasn't a date?" He asked.

"I did tell you about it, didn't I?" Paige pointed out as she crossed her arms. "If I went on a real date with someone else, do you really think I would tell you? The answer is no, I wouldn't." Paige said to him.

"Why did you go out with him anyway?" Randy asked.

"He said that we got off on the wrong foot and it was his fault, so he wanted to fix it. Trust me, it was totally innocent." Paige smiled lightly at him.

"Unlike the other night in the back of the movie theatre." Randy smirked at her as he put his arms around her and rested his hands on her ass and kissed her.

"Or last Friday in the back of your Hummer." Paige added as he kissed her passionately. Randy picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Maybe we could go for a repeat right now." He leaned down and kissed her. Paige put her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"Oh, rain check, I'm beat." Paige let out a little yawn. She removed herself from his arms and started to walk towards her room.

"Ouch, way to shoot a guy down, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked her.

"Well…there's always porn," She said to him as she shrugged her shoulders. She walked into her bedroom with Randy right behind her.

Paige pursed her lips at him. "Don't you have your own house?" She asked. She crossed over to her drawer and started to change for bed. She slid her jeans off and replaced them with the same pair of pajama pants from before and strung her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"I thought I'd crash here tonight." He said to her as he took off his shirt and shoes and slid under the covers.

Paige walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, put in her night time retainer, and took out her contacts before walking back into her room. She pulled back the covers and climbed under the sheets, she turned to Randy. "Good night," She said as she pecked him on the lips. She then turned off the lamp and closed her eyes.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the side of her head. "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, now shut up so I can get some sleep." She mumbled sleepily.


	32. Behind Closed DoorsCar Doors

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

**This chapter contains some mild adult themes, viewer's discrestion(is that spelled right?) advised.**

Chapter32

It took the jury two weeks to come to a verdict, this was it.

Paige held tight to Randy's hand and tapped her foot rapidly in the deathly quiet court room. It was Jeremy's sentencing date and it was hard to tell how it was going to swing. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she could throw up any second all over Randy's shoes. She nervously twisted a strand of long honey blonde hair around her finger while she twisted her ruby ring around on her finger with her thumb.

Randy grabbed her hand and lightly forced it down into her lap. "Chill out, it's going to be fine." He told her.

"I wish you would stop saying that," She mumbled angrily.

"Someone's moody this morning." Randy said and nudged her.

"All rise for Judge William P. Howard." The bailiff said. Everyone stood as the old man took his seat.

"You may be seated." The bailiff called and everyone sat down.

"Today, we will reach a verdict and the sentencing of Jeremy Peterson in the case of Jeremy Peterson vs. The State of New York. May the foreman of the Jury please stand and give us your verdict." The judge motioned for the foreman to stand.

"All rise for the verdict." The bailiff called.

"On the first count of sexual assault, we find Jeremy Peterson, guilty." Paige let out a brief sigh of relief before the foreman continued. "On the first count of kidnapping, we find Jeremy Peterson, guilty." Randy continued to rub circles in the back of Paige's hand for comfort. "On the first count of first degree murder of a Ms. Katherine Stevens, we find Jeremy Peterson, guilty."

Paige looked over at Kitty's mother who gave her a weak smile and nodded a thank you to her.

"And finally, on the second count of first degree murder of a Mr. Owen Baker, we find Jeremy Peterson…guilty." The weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Judge Howard spoke up with the sentencing.

"Jeremy Peterson, the jury finds you guilty of all charges, you are very lucky that the state of New York has outlawed the death penalty, because that is where I would be sending you. You should be ashamed of what you put Ms. Santino and the families of the victims through, so I am going to make sure that you never get the chance to kill again. I hear by sentence you to life in a maximum security prison, without possibility of parole." The judge slammed his gavel down with a loud crack.

Paige couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She turned into Randy's shoulder as they began to flow down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "It's over, it's really over." He whispered to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" He asked as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm okay." Paige said as she straightened out her skirt and her big floppy black hat and the two headed out, her bodyguards surrounded them and Mr. Trump again. Randy held tight to her hand as they exited. This time, Paige held a smile for all of the reporters and waved politely as they passed through and down to the black limo waiting at the corner. Once in the limo, Paige took off her hat and tossed it onto the seat. She was exhausted and just wanted to go sleep. She laid her head across Randy's lap as the limo began to move and he slowly raked his finger through her mass of honey blonde hair.

"Tired?" Randy asked her. Paige turned her body so her head was facing up to the roof of the limo.

"Oh no, not at all." She said sarcastically. Randy rolled his eyes at her before the two started laughing.

"It's been awhile since I heard you laugh like that." He told her.

"I know, me too."

The two rode in the limo silently just like that for fifteen minutes. It wasn't awkward; it was just a calming silence. Life wasn't perfect, but they had reached a definite clearing.

X-X-X

Paige sat in the office of Dr. Sandra Cantiro; it was her first session with the best psychiatrist that Randy's money could buy. Dr. Cantiro was the same therapist Paige's parents had taken her to when she was sixteen. Randy had insisted on paying for Paige's sessions with Dr. Cantiro because she didn't want her parents to know that her 'problem' had come back.

Dr. Cantiro reminded Paige of Bree van de Camp from desperate housewives. Dr. Cantiro looked to be in her late forties or maybe her early fifties. Her red hair was shoulder length and was daintily curled upward at the ends. She wore a three-piece powder blue skirt suit with the jacket buttoned up. Topping off her look was a pair of pearl earrings and a single string of pearls around her neck.

"So, Paige, why are you here?" Cantiro asked.

"We both know why I'm here, you have my file right in front of you." Paige said to her slightly annoyed. Dr. Cantiro briefly looked up from her notepad.

"Paige, the first step is admitting you have a problem, you know that." Dr. Cantiro was not backing down to Paige, she was firm when it came to getting Paige to say what she needed to say, but on the other hand, she was soft. Her voice was so leveled and calm, almost like a lullaby.

Paige took a deep breath. "I'm here because I am bulimic and I want to fix it." Paige told her as she studied the chipped paint on her French manicured thumb.

"Good, now we can move on. What made you turn back to the bulimia, Paige?" She asked.

"Well, stress and pressure." Paige said.

"Would you like to elaborate on that for me?" She asked.

Paige let her feet slide out of the black pumps and brought them up onto the leather couch and folded them back as she leaned on the arm of the chair, just as she had done when she first came in.

"I don't know really. I got back into skating, I had to go back to my skating diet, which I hate." Paige began, pushing a hair out of her face and looking down at the carpet.

"What was your skating diet?" She asked.

"Just protein shakes and salad." Paige said.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well, I got tired of eating salad all the time, so instead of eating foods that were off limits, I just stopped eating all together. When Randy and I went out, I would order a salad and eat maybe two pieces of lettuce and then push the rest around the plate. Randy isn't stupid; he eventually caught on to my game and called me on it. I told him I wasn't starving myself and finished my salad." Paige said.

"And…" Dr. Cantiro was coaxing it out of Paige the way she always had.

"And then I went into the bathroom and threw it all up in the toilet. After that, I started eating what ever I wanted and forced myself to vomit afterwards, I mean, I have a figure I need to maintain as a skater and as Miss USA." Paige told her as she looked out the window.

"Tell me something, what's troubling you? This pressure to be skinny is coming from somewhere else, what is the thing in the back of your mind telling you that you're not skinny enough?" She asked.

"It's not just skinny enough, I'm not good enough." Paige was trying to hold back her tears at this point. Dr. Cantiro wrote something down on her notepad.

"Who do you see telling you this?" She asked. Paige let the tears fall down her cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away.

"My mother, it seems no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for her." Paige looked up at the ceiling and wiped her eyes finally. "She's spent her life trying to change me and make me perfect without thinking about the effect it would have on me." Paige clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap.

"What do you feel when your mother tells you you're not good enough?" She asked.

"Hurt, anger, frustration." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Frustrated with who?" She asked.

"For a long time, I was frustrated with myself, because I just couldn't be the daughter she wanted. I would blame myself for not rising to perfection. But, now I'm frustrated with her because she can't accept me as I am." Paige sniffled out.

Dr. Cantiro looked at the time. "Well, that's all for today, I can see that we're making progress already. Until I see you again, you are not to step on a scale or count calories, and any time you feel the urge to force yourself to vomit, I want you to skate, paint, take a drive, a walk, anything you need to do to keep it off your mind. You are a beautiful girl and there is nothing wrong with the way you look. I'll see you next week." Dr. Cantiro told her as she led her to the door.

X-X-X

Paige rode silently in the car with Randy. She leaned on the door and stared out the window as Fifth Avenue passed by. Since the trial, Paige had been a little distant. Randy hated this feeling of being nervous around his own girlfriend, he didn't know what to say to her and how she would react, she was sitting less than three feet away from him, but it sometimes felt like they were miles apart.

"So, um, how did it go?" He asked.

"Okay,"

"What did you talk about?" He asked, glancing at Paige and then turning his eyes back to the road.

"The bulimia," She stated.

"Anything else?" He asked, he was just trying to get her to at least talk to him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, not the sentencing, not the bulimia, nothing. I would just like to forget about it for awhile." She told him, only briefly taking her eyes away from the passenger side window. Randy wanted so badly for her to loosen up, no; he needed her to loosen up for the sake of their relationship.

"Well, I've got today and tomorrow off before doing that show in Philly, I checked with Allison an you're all clear too, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's see, it's one-forty-five right now, I have two seats reserved for every showing of Avenue Q. Do you want to?" She asked, her face brightening a little.

"I guess so, I heard it's good." Randy said. "Where's the theatre?" He asked.

"It's on West 45th." Paige told him and pulled the car into the turning lane.

X-X-X

The two came out of the theatre laughing. The show had been better than either had expected and was absolutely hilarious. After the show, Randy and Paige had been treated to a tour around backstage. When they left the theatre, the July sun was still high in the sky since it was only five in the afternoon.

Randy bought Paige the Soundtrack, a poster, and a mini-puppet of Trekkie Monster. Paige bought Randy the program book and a mouse pad with a picture of Trekkie monster that said 'The internet is for porn' on it. They got into Randy's Hummer and he started to drive. "Where do you want to go?" He asked. It seemed that a good laugh was exactly what she needed, and if Paige was happy, he was happy.

"I want to just get away Randy." She said to him.

"Away from what?" He asked.

"The media, the mafia, this whole fucking city. Let's just take a trip." She said to him.

"Where are we going to go?" He asked.

"We could drive to Hazelwood; your mother mentioned something about your family reunion last time they were here." She said to him.

"I'm not going." Randy said shortly.

"Oh come on, it would be fun, I want to meet your family. Please?" She begged.

Randy glanced over at her, she had her lips in a pout and her blue eyes looked big and watery. "Don't give me that look." He said to her as he glanced over at her again.

She slowly moved a hand to the zipper of his jeans. "What's it going to take for you to say yes?" She asked as she undid his pants slowly and lowered her head.

"Um…I don't think it would be a good idea…Oh dear God." Randy's voice cracked like a teenage boy as his eyes rolled back into his head and Paige added a whole new meaning to the 50 Cent song 'Candy Shop'. Paige brought her head back up to his level.

"Are you sure?" She asked before going back down. Randy desperately tried to think with the head on his shoulders, but Paige was forcing him to think with the head somewhere else.

"Uh…you know, it might be fun…oh careful with the teeth baby." He was about to swerve off of the road so he pulled into a permit parking garage. Paige came up again and leaned a hand on his other leg.

"Good, I knew you would see it my way, you can pull off now." She told him.

"Oh no, you started something and I'm not driving until you finish it." He told her with a smirk. Paige smiled seductively at him and reclined her seat all the way back.

"You know I love your back seat." She said as she crawled into the back. Randy looked at her with a smirk.

"Are you sure you were a virgin when I met you?" He asked.

"Baby, I was pure as the new fallen snow, now get back here." She said as she pulled him by his hand into the back seat. She sat on his lap with both legs to one side as she slid off her stockings, and then her panties, leaving them in a satiny pile on the floor.

As they kissed, Paige brought one leg over so she was straddling his lap. She removed his jacket, and then played with the hem of his shirt before yanking it over his head. Randy broke the kiss and began to place kisses on her neck and her jaw line as Paige fumbled with his belt buckle. She let a moan escape her lips as he hit the spot on her neck. The way she raked her fingers over his chest only caused his arousal to rise even more. Randy captured her lips in another passion filled kiss, but then broke apart breathlessly.

"Wait," He placed his hands on her forearms as her hands rested on his biceps.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked. He felt around in his pockets and looked in his wallet.

"I don't have a condom on me." He told her.

"I'm on birth control pills; one time without a condom won't kill us." Paige tilted her head at him.

"Are you sure you didn't miss one?" He asked.

"Positive," She said before delving back into another kiss. Randy grabbed hold of her camisole and pulled it over her head. He laid them down across the black leather seat as Paige hooked her legs around his waist. He placed kisses all over her neck as he moved slowly in and out of her, his fingers lightly traced lines on her sides, sending shivers and goose bumps all over her body. Paige dug her nails into his back as he continued to make love to her. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly.

Randy kissed her, lightly sucking on her bottom lip. Paige opened her mouth allowing his tongue to make its way into the confines of her mouth. He was slowly penetrating her center and it was driving her crazy. She let out soft groans and moans with every stroke, Randy knew he was really pleasuring her by the way she said his name, she couldn't take it anymore, Paige's body shook and her breathing became jagged as she reached her peak. "Sweet leaping Jesus!"

She loved being with Randy like this. He allowed her to forget everything going on around her, and for that moment, she forgot about her bulimia and the long recovery road ahead of her. She even forgot about the sentencing. He made everything okay; he made her storm cloud clear and brought the sunshine back.

Suddenly, Randy's phone rang. They both let out loud groans before he answered it.

"What," Randy said into the phone impatiently as he brought himself to an upright sitting position.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" It was his mother, Randy's mood quickly changed.

"Who is that?" Paige asked before being silenced by Randy's hand over her mouth.

"Oh, hey ma, no, nothing is wrong I was just getting buffed… I mean getting my car buffed." He quickly corrected himself.

"Is that Paige, I heard? Why didn't you tell me she was with you?" She asked.

"I…" Randy started, but was cut off by his mother.

"Let me talk to her." She said. Randy rolled his eyes and pulled the phone away from his ear, covering the speaker with the palm of his hand.

"She wants to talk to you." He whispered.

"Tell her I'm not here!" Paige whispered back.

"I can't do that, she already heard you."

Paige rolled her eyes and let out a groan, cursing to herself in Italian. She took the phone and pushed the hair out of her face and put on a smile as if Mrs. Orton could see it. "Hello, Mrs. Orton."

"Hello, Paige, how have you been dear?" She asked cheerily.

"Very…well… and busy." She said. Paige found it difficult to talk on the phone when she still had sex on the brain.

"I hope you and Randy have been behaving yourselves."

"Oh yes, we've been behaving like young men and women should." _In public…no…not there either. _Paige thought to herself.

"You sound exhausted, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I'm very tired, I just finished fucking." Paige slapped herself in the forehead when she realized what she had just said. Randy looked at her with wide mortified eyes and slapped her on her bare stomach.

"What was that dear, you're breaking up." Mrs. Orton asked.

"I just got finished working; my father needed an extra hand at the restaurant." She rolled her eyes as she made up the lie. Randy quickly snatched the phone from her.

"Oh sorry ma, we have to go… feed the… Paige's niece. Sorry, bye." He hung up quickly before his mother could say another word. Paige silently put her clothes back on in the back seat.

"What the fuck Paige?" He looked at her as he buckled his belt.

"What, it just slipped." Paige threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly.

"I don't believe you said that to my mother, God, you are a natural blonde." He pushed her shoulder playfully as the two laughed.


	33. Grill

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter33

Paige sat in the car as Randy pumped the gas. She flipped down the little mirror on the sun visor in the passenger seat of the car and applied clear lip gloss to her lips. She grabbed her purse and got out of the Hummer throwing on her sunglasses to hide her eyes from the sun. She walked over to Randy.

"I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" She asked him.

"Yea, get me a coffee and a bag of Doritos." He told her.

"I'm not getting you Doritos." She told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I refuse to kiss you with Dorito breath, I'll get you Pringles." She told him and went inside. Paige walked around the store. She picked up a Vitamin water, a bottle of Evian, Pringles, gummy bears for herself, a pack of gum, and a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. She put all of the items down on the counter.

"Can I have a large coffee? Black?" She said to the store clerk. Just then, her sidekick rang. She fished it out of her purse and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Paige, it's Paul."

"Oh hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something." He told her.

"I'm in Ohio." She told him.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yea, Randy and I are heading to his family reunion in Missouri." She picked up an issue of Seventeen and W magazine and placed them on the counter.

"Oh I hope you brought condoms." Paul said jokingly, causing Paige to laugh.

"Okay, gross, it's not even like that." She said. The clerk put all of her purchases in a bag as Paige paid him. She then slung her purse over her arm and let the plastic bag dangle from her forearm. She picked up the coffee with her free hand and walked out of the store and back to the car with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"I'll call you back, maybe we'll hang out when you get back."

"Yea, sure, bye." Paige hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Randy asked as he slid back into the driver's seat.

"It was Paul," She said quietly. Randy gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled off. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, he spent a good portion of his week with the Divas, even the ones Paige wasn't friends with and if she had a problem with it, he surely didn't know about it. Paul and Paige were just friends. _Really good friends,_ Randy thought,_ Paul and Paige, their names even fit together. _

"So, what did Paul want?" Randy asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. This new friendship that Paige had with Paul made him nauseous. He smirked to himself as he waited for her to answer. Paige could hang out with Paul all she wanted, it was his name she was calling every night, not Paul's.

"Oh no, we're not talking about that," She told him as she put her feet up on the passenger side dashboard.

"Why?"

"Because you always turn into an asshole when it comes to other guys, now eat your damn Pringles, I don't want to argue." They were in the middle of nowhere Ohio. The two had gotten on the road earlier that morning, it was a fifteen and half hour drive from New York to Missouri, and they had ten and a half left to go.

X-X-X

It was getting dark and Randy was tired, they had stopped at least four more times to stretch their legs, bathroom breaks, and more food. The two had spent a good portion of the trip talking to pass the time. Randy pulled into a nearby hotel, the Red Roof Inn. He saw that Paige was deep in sleep, so he went inside, got a room and then came back out to the car to get Paige. Randy watched her sleep and couldn't bring himself to wake her. He scooped an arm under her legs and then the other under her neck and picked her up with ease, even though she was a recovering bulimic, she still only weighed about 110 pounds. He propped her head against his chest and pushed the car door closed with his shoulder. He managed to get the door to the hotel room open and dropped Paige onto the bed. He removed her shoes and slid the cover over her before removing his shirt and climbing under the covers himself. Randy wrapped his arms around Paige and moved the piece of hair out of her face; she really did look like an angel when she slept. If only that were true for all the time.

X-X-X

The next morning, Paige woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Adjusting her eyesight, she quickly realized she was in a hotel room. She looked over to see Randy sleeping next to her with a protective arm around her waist. She carefully removed his arm from around her waist and slid from under the covers.

"Where are you going?" Randy croaked sleepily, he blinked a couple times trying to let his eyes adjust to being awake. Paige smiled and climbed back on the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn before leaning down to kiss him. "I was just going to the bathroom."

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up, exposing his bare chest.

Paige looked at her cellphone clock. "It's 8 in the morning; we should probably get back on the road soon." She disappeared into the bathroom with a duffel bag. Randy had taken it upon himself to bring in a change of clothes for her the night before. The two got dressed and were soon back on the road.

Paige looked over at Randy. She was a little worried about him, he had been driving the entire trip and was living off of chips and caffeine, not exactly the healthiest combination. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive for awhile?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Paige, I got it." He told her.

"Whatever, if you want to be all macho about it." She mumbled.

Randy rolled his eyes at her comment. "If you don't cut it out I'm going to-" He started.

Paige cut him off. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're going to do what? Spank me?" She asked playfully.

"No, because you would enjoy it too much you sex addict." Randy shot back.

Paige threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not the sex addict here, that's you." She tried to make a serious face.

"No my dear, you are mistaken, how many times have we had sex in the back seat, what is it, like ten times now?" He asked.

"No, it's five. It wasn't my fault every time." She told him as she poked him in the shoulder.

"God, what happened to the sweet little virgin that moved in with me almost a year ago?" He asked her.

"That was all your doing cherry popper." There was silence in the car before the two started laughing.

X-X-X

"Finally," Paige sighed as they reached the sign that said "Welcome to Hazelwood Missouri, Home of the Hazelwood Hawks." "Baby, this is where you grew up?" She asked, finally turning to Randy from the window.

"Yea, here's my elementary school coming up on the left." He told her as he pointed out the window at a small school.

"Oh my God, it's so cute. We should raise our kids here one day." Paige said and then immediately regretted it. "That came out wrong; I was just saying that it looks like a better place to raise kids than the city, kids as in the far away future." Paige quickly covered over. At the same moment, something clicked in Randy's head. _Is she dropping me a hint?_

"I don't want you to think I said that trying to press you to propose. You and I both know that we're nowhere near ready to get married to each other." Paige said. Randy turned to glance at her.

"So you'd marry someone else, is that what you're saying?" Randy asked.

"No, all I'm saying is that we're not ready for it. One, you're on the road all the time. Two, I can't even get married until my reign is over. And three, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a recovering bulimic. I want all of that over with before I even think about marriage." She told him. Randy turned to look at her.

"I see your point, to be truthful; I don't want to get married either." He told her, Paige nodded and that was the end of that conversation. Randy pulled into the hotel parking lot and the two went inside. They checked into their room. Paige changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a navy blue Diane von Furstenberg baby doll top with quarter-length sleeves. She accompanied it a simple pair of silver hoops, and the ring randy gave her, she pulled the front hairs back and fastened them with a little claw clip. She put on a pair of Vera Wang wedges and the two were out the door. Paige was extremely nervous as they pulled up at to his parent's house.

Paige got out of the car and started walking towards the yard, only to turn back around.

"Oh my God, I'm nervous." She sighed. Randy came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "They're going to hate me." She put her hands against her forehead to calm the headache that had started to come on.

"Don't be silly, they're going to love you." He told her as he kissed her quickly on the cheek. He pushed in front of him softly before lightly tapping her on the ass. "Let's go, if you were walking any slower you'd be going backwards." Randy told her. The two walked into the large back yard, everyone sat under tents. Randy's cousin Sarah watched as Randy and Paige entered the yard. She and Randy's other girl cousins were sitting around together talking as they usually did during these family gatherings. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, Becky you didn't tell me she was a blonde." She said to Randy's sister.

"Oh Paige, she's really nice." Becky said.

"Right, and so is Randy's money." Randy's other cousin Jessica said and the two laughed. Randy dragged Paige over by her hand and stopped in front of the group.

"Guys, this is Paige, Paige these are my cousins. Be nice." He said before walking off, leaving Paige to fend for herself. Becky smiled.

"Paige, sit down," She told her with a smile. Paige smiled and sat down in the plastic chair next to Becky, promptly crossing her legs. "Paige, this is, Sarah, Jessica, Spencer, Ally, Morgan, Taylor and Katie." Becky went around as she introduced them and they went through the process of greeting each other. Sarah held on to Paige's left hand and looked at the ruby ring on Paige's finger. She looked up at Paige weirdly.

"Are you two…engaged?" She asked.

"No, most definitely not." Paige said.

"It's beautiful." Jessica told her. Paige smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Paige said quietly.

"Who bought that for you?" She asked. Paige smiled a little at the memory.

"Randy did, for my birthday." Paige said as she twirled the little ring around on her finger. Sarah sat back in her chair.

"So, how did you meet Randy anyway? An autograph signing?" Sarah asked.

"No,"

"A meet and greet before the show?" Sarah was grilling Paige, but she could take it.

"No," Sarah looked her up and down. "Are you a flight attendant?" She asked. Paige shook her head and laughed.

"No, I didn't meet Randy on a plane or anything, it's not really as exciting as you think it would be." Paige shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"So, how did you meet?" Jessica asked.

"I moved in with him." She told them honestly. Sarah squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean you moved in with him?" She asked.

"Exactly what I said, I moved in with him. It's a little complicated. I was a senior at Columbia University, and I was moving off of campus. I just applied with this agency that will place you with a roommate, two weeks later, they gave me an address and I moved in." Paige told them.

"Just like that?" Taylor asked.

"Yea," Sarah still wasn't buying her story.

"So, were you surprised to see Randy on the other side?" Sarah asked suspiciously. Paige simply shook her head. "No, I'd never even heard of him, I could have swore he was another student or something." Paige looked around at them. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with all of the questions?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we just want to make sure you're not after Randy's money." Ally piped up. Paige shook her head a burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Me? After Randy's money? That's like Microsoft and Apple, not to sound like a rich bitch or anything, but I have my own money, I don't need…nor do I want Randy's money. " Paige told them. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Really, if I cared about money, I would have let my father marry me off to some Italian heir ages ago." Paige waved it off as an afterthought.

"Randy has told us stuff about you, but we're not sure how much of it is true." Ally said. Paige raised an eyebrow and looked over at Randy. "What did he tell you exactly?" She asked.

"Well, first he told us that you were a student at Columbia, that you were a sorority girl, you worked as a waitress. That sounded pretty believable, then he told us that you were a world renowned figure skater, and that you were Miss USA." Jessica told her with a laugh. Paige laughed too and shook her head.

"Well, he wasn't lying, it's all true." Paige told them.

"Really?" Katie asked. Paige shook her head a little.

"He was exaggerating a bit when he said I was a world renowned figure skater. Well, I was about four years ago, not anymore." Paige said.

"What happened?" Becky asked. Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Some other circumstances came up and I retired. I know retiring at sixteen sounds crazy, but I'm coming out of retirement this season." Paige told them.

"Do you think you'll make it to the Olympics this winter?" Jessica asked.

"Not to be cocky or anything, but I know I will. I mean, I've been training really hard and I have the best coach in the world. He's produced a two gold medalists and one silver." Paige told them. On the other side of the yard, Randy was talking with his guy cousins.

"Well Randy, you sure know how to pick them." His cousin Steve told him. Randy shook his head.

"Yea, why do you always have the hot girlfriends, I don't know how you do it." His other cousin said to him.

"I've got skills, that's how." Randy gloated.

"Hey does she have a sister?" Steve asked and Randy shook his head.

"No, but she does have four older brothers." Randy told him.

X-X-X

Later that night, the younger bunch of the family went roller skating, Randy's cousins had finally accepted Paige when they were absolutely convinced that she wasn't after Randy's money, Paige wasn't offended by it at all, she understood that they were just protecting family. Paige put on the roller skates and Becky grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the rink.

"You look cute." Becky told her. Paige had decided on a brown cargo mini skirt

, she wore a brown camisole with a brown, blue and gold poncho over it accompanied by gold accessories and a brown Kangol hat on over her blonde hair. Paige smiled.

"Aw thanks, you too." Becky and Paige went around the rink as they continued to talk.

"So, what's the status with you and my brother?" Becky asked her. Paige just shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, are you getting married, is it serious?" Becky asked.

"It's definitely serious, but I don't know about marriage. He hasn't given me the slightest reason for thinking he's going to propose." Paige said, just then Randy skated up on the side of them. He grabbed Paige's hand.

"Sorry Becky, I'm stealing her." He said as he pulled Paige off.

"What were you and my sister talking about?" He asked. Paige shook her head.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Paige told him with a shrug. "Bonding time." She told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's cool, I'm glad you're getting along with my cousins." He said.

"Duh, everyone loves me, what else is new?" She asked jokingly, the two laughed and Randy lightly tapped her on the ass.

"Don't get too cocky there shorty." Paige poked him in the arm.

"Five-seven is not short." She said with a laugh. Paige didn't know if she was going to marry Randy, all she knew is that right now they were together and happy, and as far as she was concerned, nothing would ever change that.


	34. Out for Blood

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter34

Paige and Randy left early Sunday morning to head back to the city. Randy's entire family had loved Paige; even Sarah had come around and eventually took a liking to her. On their way back, Paige had decided that she wanted to drop in on Holly and surprise her. It wasn't out of the way; they had to pass through Chicago to get back home anyways.

Randy pulled the car in front of the apartment complex and the two climbed out. Paige walked up to the door of apartment 28G and excitedly rang the doorbell.

"I hope she's home." Paige said to Randy.

A few moments later, the door opened just a little. Paige could only one side of Holly's face. "Paige?" Holly then opened the door wider and came out to hug her best friend. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." She said.

Paige noticed the shakiness in her friend's voice, something wasn't right. Holly kept the hair over the left side of her face. She nodded to Randy and then lead them both inside.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked as they all sat down in the main room of the apartment.

"We were on our way back from Missouri, and I wanted to see you." Paige said with a smile. "So what have you been up to Holly?" Paige asked.

Holly shook her head a little. "Working, other stuff." She told her. Paige caught a glimpse of her bottom lip, there was a patch of dried up blood in the corner.

"Holly, where's your bathroom?" Randy asked.

She looked up and pointed. "Last door on the right." She told him.

Paige watched as Randy disappeared around the corner before turning back to Holly. "What the hell is going on Holly?" She asked seriously worried.

"Nothing Paige, everything is fine." Holly told her with a shaky tone.

"Bullshit, then how do you explain this?" Paige leaned forward and moved the hair out of Holly's face, revealing her bruised cheek and a black eye. Paige let the tears sting her eyes. "Who did this to you?" She asked.

Holly shook her head. "Paige please leave it alone, he'll kill me." She pleaded with her friend.

Paige shook her head. "It's alright, I'll take care of it, but you have to tell me who did this first." She told her.

Holly let the tears roll down her face. She inhaled a shaky breath before speaking. "His name is Ben, I met him at Wrigley. We hit it off right away and started dating, he was so sweet before. So, he moved in here. But then he changed Paige, he really changed. It was like this…monster came out, he was so controlling." She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she silently cried.

"How long has he been hitting you?" Randy asked. He heard the entire conversation and just came back from the bathroom.

Holly looked up at the ceiling and tried to think. "A couple of weeks now." She told them.

Paige swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you have a picture of him?" She asked. Holly stood up from her chair and walked over to the window sill and picked up the picture. Paige held the picture in her hand. She felt the anger rise in her—she wanted him dead. "What's his last name?" She asked.

"Altman, Benjamin Altman." Holly told her.

Randy stood up. "When does he get home?" Randy was just as equally pissed off. He absolutely despised any man who would put his hands on a woman as this bastard had done to Holly.

Holly looked at the time. "Shit, he'll be home in a half hour." She sounded truly frightened. She took a cigarette out of her pocket and picked up a lighter off of the coffee table and lit it with shaky fingers. She inhaled and then blew out a ring of smoke before stubbing the cigarette out.

"Paige, you and Holly go get her stuff together and meet me out in the car." Randy demanded.

Holly shook her head. "Randy, I can't leave. He told me that if I ever tried to leave him he would kill me."

Randy hugged Holly to him as she sobbed. "No one is going to hurt you ever again." He told her before heading for the door. He turned back to them. "Paige, if you're not outside in twenty-minutes I'm coming back in with your gun."

Paige lead Holly into her bedroom and the two quickly started emptying Holly's clothes into suitcases. It was awkwardly silent. "You could have called me." Paige sighed.

"You don't think I wanted to? He wouldn't let me." Holly told her.

Paige continued throwing stuff into the suitcase. She took a duffel bag and made her way back out into the hallway. "What do you want to take Holly?" Paige called to her.

"Everything of value." Holly called back.

Paige worked quickly dropping all of the pictures, movies, whatever would fit, ten minutes later she was zipping up the full duffel bag. Paige walked back into the bedroom to see Holly closing the last suitcase. Paige looked at her watch. "Randy's going to come in here any second if we don't come out now." She told her.

Holly nodded and picked up two of the suitcases. The two brought the first load out to the car and then went back for the second. They walked into the apartment and got the bags off of the bed. The two women walked back out into the hall.

"Everything is going to be-" Paige stopped mid sentence when she saw Ben standing in the doorway, he took one look at Holly and Paige with the suitcases in hand.

"Holly, what the fuck is going on?" He demanded angrily.

"She's leaving your sorry ass, that's what the fuck is going on you bastard." Paige spat angrily.

"Holly, you're not going anywhere. Go put your stuff back." He demanded.

Holly was scared out of her mind, but she stood her ground. "No." She shook her head.

He grabbed Holly and smacked her hard across the face. "God dammit Holly, look what you made me do." Holly held her cheek as she stood from the floor.

"Holly go!" Paige yelled as Holly picked up the suitcase and headed out of the open door. Paige was right behind her, but Ben grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the apartment. Paige broke free and made an attempt to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and backhanded her hard across the face knocking her to the floor.

"I'm going to give you what I gave Holly." He told her as he stood over Paige.

"You sick fuck!" Paige screamed. Randy heard Paige's scream from the open window of the car. Randy pulled the tiny semi-automatic handgun out of the glove compartment. He then turned to Holly.

"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call the police." He told her. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He said to her, Holly nodded her head as Randy got out of the car. He ran back up to the apartment where he saw the guy he assumed was Ben standing over Paige. He pointed the gun at him.

"Get the hell away from her." Randy demanded. Ben put his hands up and slowly turned around to face Randy.

"Hey man, she was asking for it, and I was going to give it to her." Ben said.

"Back away from her or I'll shoot." Randy told him. Ben scoffed.

"You're not going to shoot anyone pretty boy." Ben sneered. Randy cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"You don't know anything about me." Paige scooted over by Randy and stood to her feet.

"If you ever come near Holly again, I will kill you." Randy threatened as he and Paige backed out the door, closing it behind them. Paige held her cheek with one hand and let her other arm dangle at her side.

"Son of a bitch," She muttered. As the two climbed back into the front seats, Holly let out a sigh. Paige flipped down the little mirror and looked at her cheek. It had puffed up and was turning purple. She rolled her eyes.

"How am I going to explain this to my father?" She asked no one in particular. Randy pulled the car off and the three headed back to New York.

X-X-X

Randy drove through the night and they arrived back in the city around twelve in the afternoon. The first place they pulled up to was Santino's. Paige had put make-up over Holly's face so she could go inside and get food. Randy and Holly sat at a table while Paige went downstairs to talk to her father. Paige came down the stairs and realized she walked right into a big meeting. All the men turned and looked at her. Paige swallowed and walked across the room to the table.

"Daddy, I need a favor…a big favor." She told him as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Her father's eyes widened when he saw her bruised cheek. He stood up and led his frazzled daughter to the chair next to him.

"What do you need?" He asked her. Paige took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need a hit done daddy, and I need it done fast." Paige's blue eyes were lit up with more anger than her father had ever seen. Carmine spoke up.

"Paige, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny." He told his younger sister. Paige shook her head.

"It's no joke Carmine. Look at my cheek, does it look like I'm joking?" She asked her brother, and he slowly shook his head.

"Why, and where do you need this hit done?" Luke asked.

"In Chicago, it's Holly." Paige said quietly. Luke looked at his sister shocked.

"You want to have a hit done on Holly?" Luke asked, Paige furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No, you idiot, I need the hit done to protect Holly." Paige told him as she looked at him like he had three heads. Luke, however was genuinely worried about Holly. He couldn't help it, he was once in love with the girl, hell, he still was in love with her. Luke had slept with plenty of girls, women were throwing themselves at him daily, he had the pick of the litter. But Holly was special, he had been her first. Luke wanted a relationship with her, but Holly was a free spirit, she was untamable, and it made him love her even more. "What happened to Holly? Did someone hurt her?" He asked with concern. Paige sighed and quickly nodded her head.

"His name is Ben, he's been hitting her for some time now." Paige said. The table was deathly silent. "Look, I'll pay whoever is going to do it, but I need it done." Paige told the table of her uncles, cousins, and brothers.

"You still didn't answer my question, what happened to your face?" Mr. Santino asked his daughter. Paige shook her head.

"Dad…." Paige started, but was cut off by Anthony.

"Did Randy do that to you?" He asked. Paige opened her mouth to speak before Peter interjected.

"Yea, where is Randy anyway, maybe we should have a little talk with him." Paige stood up from the table and looked angrily at her brothers.

"No, Randy didn't do this to me! You know what, I am sick and tired of you always pointing the finger at Randy, he has done nothing but love and respect me. And guess what? I love him too. What does he have to do to get your approval, he saved my life, if it weren't for Randy, I would probably be dead right now." Paige walked over to the bar and poured herself a shot of Tequila and threw it down her throat, feeling the alcohol burn on its way down. She walked back over to the table.

"So, who's going to do the hit?" She asked.

"It will be taken care of Bella." Her father told her. She nodded and head for the stairs, but turned around.

"I want him to suffer, a slow and painful death, then, I want you to chop him up into little pieces and make sure his body disappears off the face of the earth." With that, Paige walked out with a slight smirk. Being a mafia princess did have some perks after all.

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter, i threw in some serious drama to tie you off until the next time. Here's a little hint: things are about to be shaken up, and amyy, i promise that Miss Universe will be caming up soon. **

**xoxoLeila**


	35. Blood on Her Hands

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter35

Randy and Paige rode in her brand new black BMW Beamer that her father gave to her to start driving. In reality it was because the side panels popped off, under them were guns and bullets that the police would never find. After Paige found out about the real family business, and after Paige's request for the hit, Mr. Santino had realized that Paige was indeed a fine asset to the family. As long as the guns and bullets stayed hidden, no one would ever suspect her of being involved in any criminal activity. They had just dropped off Holly at Mel's place and were heading to the townhouse, it was a couple days after the incident in Chicago. Randy turned to his girlfriend who had her eyes plastered to the road in front of her.

"So, umm, what did you talk to your dad about?" He asked.

Paige swallowed as they stopped at a red light. "I told him about Ben." She said with an eerily calm voice.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "So, what did he say?" He asked her.

"He's taken care of Randy, now can we please not talk about it?" She more demanded than asked.

Randy squinted his eyes at her. "What did you just say?" He asked as she pulled in front of the house.

Paige took off her seat belt and got out of the car. "I said, it's been taken care of." She told him shrugging her shoulders as she walked up the front steps of the house. She walked inside and dropped her purse on the dining room table on her way into the kitchen.

Randy walked into the kitchen and leaned against the granite counter top and shook his head. "No, you said he's taken care of." Randy corrected.

Paige paused for a moment as she reached into the fridge. She cursed to herself. "What does it matter Randy?" She asked as she placed the orange juice on the counter. "Because, I want to now how long it took you to decide to end another person's life." Paige shook her head. "He's not a person, Randy, he's a problem. A problem that needs to be exterminated." She said as she poured the orange juice in the glass.

Randy turned to face her. "Would you listen to yourself, you're starting to sound like-"

Paige turned around and looked at him with fire in her eyes. "Sound like what Randy? Really, I'd like to know." Paige crossed her arms and sipped her orange juice.

Randy closed his eyes and sighed. "Like a mafia princess." He said hesitantly.

Paige took a large gulp of orange juice. Randy never understood how she drank orange juice throughout the day the way she did, then again, there were a lot of things about Paige he didn't understand.

Paige placed the glass down on the counter and turned to Randy. "Well, so far that hasn't proven to be such a bad thing after all." She told him as she crossed her arms again.

"Yea, tell that to Ricky." He said and then immediately regretted it. Bringing Ricky up in an argument was the absolute lowest blow he could probably throw at Paige. Randy's thoughts were broken when he felt Paige's hand whip across his face. He closed his eyes as he felt the sting of Paige's knuckles coming in contact with his cheek. That would probably leave a bruise. When Randy opened his eyes, he saw Paige staring angrily at him.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes Orton." She said with one eyebrow raised. Randy stepped closer to her, backing her up to the counter and placing his hands on the countertops on either side of her, closing her in. "Yea, well, I really hate you sometimes too." He told her angrily.

"I hate you more," She moved one of his arms out of the way and walked across to the other countertop where Randy had been leaning before.

Randy came up behind her and guided her hands to the counter as he kissed her spot on the side of her neck.

Paige let a moan escape her lips, she was almost instantly lost in him.

"Did I ever tell you how unbelievably sexy you are when you're mad?" He asked.

"No," She said before another moan escaped her lips. She remembered what they were arguing about, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Randy bunched her skirt up around her waist and undid his belt buckle.

Paige let a soft moan escape her lips as he slid into her. "I really hate you." She said, her breathing was jagged and heavy.

Randy slid his hands down over hers and kept hem firmly on the counter. He took one hand and turned her face so he could passionately kiss her.

"I really hate you too," He told her huskily. Paige was in complete ecstasy at the moment. Randy knew her spots, he knew how to make her moan softly, and he knew just how to get her to scream his name. The best part of their chaotic relationship was the sex. Sometimes Randy wondered if he stayed more for love or for the sex.

Sometime later, the two sat on the kitchen floor, clothes and shoes strewn all over the white tile floor. Paige wore nothing but Randy's blue button up shirt pulled around her body, and Randy wore just a pair of boxers which matched the blue button up shirt. The two leaned against the cabinets with a pint of ice cream from the freezer. Paige leaned against Randy as she ate it, occasionally turning and sticking a spoonful into his mouth as Randy just kept an arm lazily around her waist. He kissed her on the side of the head.

"I'm sorry about bringing up Ricky before, I didn't mean to. I guess…" He started and trailed off.

Paige shifted slightly and turned her head to look at him. "What? Come on tell me." She pleaded softly.

"It's a dangerous world, and I worry about you." He told her. "I don't want to lose you." He sighed as he dropped another kiss on her temple.

"You won't, I promise." She said as she moved another spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Suddenly, Randy let out a laugh.

Paige looked at him strangely before speaking. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just realized, you never let me hit it from the back before." He told her as he made tiny circles with his index finger on the side of her thigh.

Paige took a spoonful of ice cream. "We've also never had sex in the kitchen, there's a first time for everything." Paige shifted slightly and the blue shirt rode up her side a bit and Randy saw it, black cursive letters on her skin. But as quickly as they were there, they were gone as Paige continued to shift.

Randy stopped her and lifted the shirt up and saw the word _Bella _tattooed over Paige's left pelvis bone where it could easily be hidden with even low-rise jeans or panties. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"When did you get this?" He asked with a little bit of shock.

"About two weeks ago, when you went out to Seattle." She told him.

Randy was still confused. "How come I didn't see it before?" He asked.

"I've been covering it with make-up, I wasn't ready for anyone to know about it." She told him. Just then, her cellphone rang, she quickly scrambled across the room to her skirt which held her sidekick in the pocket. She knew it was her father by the ringtone "That's Amore"

_When the moon hits your eyes like a big pizza pie_. Her phone blared out until she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey daddy!" She answered happily.

"Bella, I need an extra hand here at the restaurant right now." He told her.

Paige nodded her head. "Sure daddy, I'm over at Randy's so I'll be there in about fifteen minutes or so…mhmm…okay…love you too, bye." And with that she hung up. Paige stood from the kitchen floor and threw her hair up into a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"To the restaurant, a couple girls called in sick and he needs an extra hand." She told him. Paige went up the stairs, took a five minute shower, and changed into a light pink terry cloth dress and a pair of flip flops.

The doorbell rang, and Randy went to answer it, still in his boxers. He opened it to see Adam and Johnny on the other side.

"Hey guys," He nodded to them as he let them into the front hallway.

Johnny walked into the kitchen and saw the clothes all over the tile floor. He turned back to Randy. "What happened in here?" He asked.

Just then, the three men heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.

Paige smiled at the two and then turned to Randy. "I'm off, I'll probably be back around one in the morning or so." She smiled again.

"Who's Beamer is that out front?" Adam asked. Paige raised her hand with the set of keys in it.

"It's a little present from dad." She shrugged her shoulders. "Although, there was nothing wrong with my Mustang." She said as she looked out at the car.

Adam raised his eyebrows. "You're complaining?" He asked.

Paige shook her head and smiled. "No, not at all, perks of being the only daughter." She leaned in and kissed Randy. "You guys should come through tonight." She said as she closed the door.

Johnny turned to Randy. "I am never eating anything out of your kitchen again." He said as he shook his head.

"I wish I had a dad that would buy me a new car for no reason." Adam commented. "What kind of job does her father have? I mean, that allows him to just buy her a BMW for no reason?" He asked no one in particular.

Randy sighed and thought back to the events of that afternoon. Every time that he and Paige had an argument, it ended in sex, not always make up sex, but just sex. Sometimes Randy thought the only thing holding them together was the lust they had for one another. Randy couldn't help it, he loved her more than anything. Sure, Paige was dangerous and chaos followed her wherever she went, but Randy knew that was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

X-X-X

When Paige got to the restaurant, she walked into the back office and went into the little closet where her uniform hung. She changed and tied her hair back in a neat blonde

ponytail. When she walked out of the room, she was immediately approached by her brother Luke.

"Paige, do me a favor, go downstairs and get the sauce from the basement?" He asked.

"Sure," Paige turned on the heels of her shoes and went downstairs where the Santino's and the Peretti's were having a little meeting. Paige walked over to the box of tomato sauce cans at the back of the room. She was struggling to pick it up, when suddenly, a pair of strong arm was lifting the box from her arms. She looked up at Paul and smiled at him.

"I got it Paige." He told her as he held the box with no problem. She smiled brightly at him.

"Can you bring those to the storage closet for me?" She asked sweetly. Paul nodded and followed her up the stairs.

X-X-X

Later that night, Randy, Johnny, and Adam came to the restaurant. The hostess came from around the podium and hugged Randy.

"How are you?" She asked him.

"I'm good Mel, and you?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I've seen sunnier days." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Is someone with Holly?" He asked.

Mel nodded. "Yea, Carmine and Annie are at my place with her, so I'm filling in for Peter so he can fill in bartending for Carmine." She told him. Mel looked past Randy at Adam and Johnny. "Adam and Johnny, right?" She asked as she pointed to the two.

They both nodded and Mel smiled brightly. "Oh my God, I've heard so much about you from Melina and Amy. I'm Mel, Paige's friend. It's nice to finally meet you." She said with her genuine smile.

"Speaking of the blond devil, where is she?" Johnny asked, earning a punch on the arm from Randy.

Mel laughed. "I don't know, she's been working pretty hard, two girls called in sick." Mel told them as she grabbed three menus.

"About four more people are going to be joining us." Randy told her.

Mel nodded, picking up four more menus. She walked them over to a table in the back and sat them down. "Your waitress should be out in a couple of minutes." She smiled and left them.

"Paige has some fine ass friends." Johnny commented as Mel walked away. Randy rolled his eyes.

"And last time I checked, you have a fine ass girlfriend of your own." Randy said to his friend.

"Who's got a fine ass girlfriend?" Ashley asked as the four girl walked over to their table. The other four people joining them were Ashley, Candice, Amy and Melina. Randy shook his head at his ex-girlfriend's question.

"Don't worry about it, its guy stuff." Randy told her and Ashley rolled her eyes. Just then, someone came up to their table.

"Hey Orton," Randy turned around to see Luke approaching the table.

"Hey Luke, how you been?" He asked.

"Eh, I've seen sunnier days." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

Randy let out a slight laugh. "That's exactly what Mel said." Randy looked around. "Where's your sister?" He asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, the girl works hard, you'll see her though, this is her section." Luke looked around the table at the Divas and the other two guys at the table.

"Luke, this is Adam, Johnny, Ashley, Candice, Amy and Melina." Randy said as he pointed around the table. Luke smiled his sexy smile at the Divas as he shook each of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." He said as he winked at them. He then acknowledged Johnny and Adam. Luke then clapped Randy on the shoulder.

"I'll catch you later," He said before walking off. Candice bit her lip and looked after Luke, as did the three other women at the table.

"Who was that?" Candice asked. Randy smirked at their expressions.

"That's Paige's brother Luke." Randy informed them.

Suddenly, Johnny caught sight of Paige behind Randy. "Hey, who's that guy talking to Paige?" He asked as he nodded in Paige's direction. Randy turned around and saw Paige standing a laughing about something with Paul. He suddenly felt a surge of jealousy run through his entire body. Paige and Paul stood awfully close to one another. Randy watched the two for a moment as Paige flirtatiously flicked her hair over her shoulder. Randy had seen that hair flick a million times, the only problem was the fact that she was doing it for someone else. Randy felt like he was going to be sick if he watched any longer. He turned around to the table.

"That's Paul, he's a friend." He said shortly.

Paige came over to the table, smiling. "Hey guys!" She said happily. She leaned down to kiss Randy, but he turned so she caught his cheek. _Weird._ Paige thought, but brushed it off.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm coming down with something, my stomach has been a little queasy." Paige shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe something I ate." Paige told them as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Or you could be pregnant." Melina joked.

Paige looked around making sure none of her brothers were close by. "I don't know what you're talking about Melina, I'm still a virgin. Right, Randy?" Paige asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yea baby, you are." He said and the table broke into laughter.

Later, everyone went back to Paige's apartment, she had stayed behind because her dad needed her for something. The girls sat talking on the couch, as the three guys sat playing video games on Paige's plasma screen television. Paige came in the door looking a bit flustered. She had her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and wore her jacket around her body.

"Hey everyone," She said with a smile as she walked into the living room. She dropped her bag on the couch. Randy looked over and smirked at Paige as he pictured her scantily clad body sitting with him on the kitchen floor.

"Is that blood?" Amy asked as she pointed down to Paige's white shoes. On the tip of the left shoe was a large red spot. Paige shook her head and began to laugh.

"No, it's not blood." _His blood curdling screams bounced off of the empty walls of the warehouse_._ There was blood everywhere. Paige had cut off two fingers on Ben's right hand, and three on his left. _

"_Please stop, I'm sorry, just stop!" Ben pleaded. _

_Paige laughed at his pathetic plea._

"_Aw, Holly you here that? He wants us to stop." Paige said to Holly in a mocking tone._

_Holly laughed right along with Paige. She walked up close to Ben and knelt down to sitting level. "Why should we stop Ben, hmm? Did you stop when I was laying in my own blood on the floor while you beat the shit out of me? Did you?" Holly yelled. She grabbed something off of the table and unscrewed the little green cap. It was a lemon shaped bottle of lemon juice. "So, my answer is no Ben, I'm not going to stop." Holly squeezed the bottle and let the acidic lemon juice douse his bloody wounds._

_More empty screams filled the warehouse. _Paige cringed inwardly as she thought back to what she and Holly had done. She didn't quite fully understand how she could do things like that. Cutting Ben's fingers off, bashing Mike's head in with a rock. What scared her the most is that she didn't lose sleep over it. _What's happening to me? _She thought to herself. Paige snapped back from her thoughts. She shook her head vigorously.

"Cassie and I were painting; this is what happens when you have a five year-old niece." Paige smiled at the group. "I'm just going to go clean up. I'll be right back." She said as she rushed into her bathroom. Once the door was safely closed, Paige took off her jacket and let it drop to the floor, revealing a blood splattered white t-shirt. Paige peeled the blood splattered t-shirt off of her body and tossed it into a plastic bag before tossing it in her metal trash can, she would burn that later. She took off the rest of her clothes and got into the scolding hot shower, scrubbing every inch of her body. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even hear Randy come in.

He quietly opened the glass shower door and leaned against the tile wall just outside the shower door.

"So, how did you do it?" He asked suddenly, startling Paige, he had caught her completely off guard.

Paige turned off the shower as Randy brought her a towel and wrapped it around her body.

She then stepped out of the shower and began to brush her wet hair in the mirror.

Randy came up and leaned on the sink next to her with his back to the mirror.

Paige glanced over at him.

"I didn't kill anyone Randy." She told him plainly as she continued to mess with her hair. Randy furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"A couple of days ago, you order a hit on someone, and tonight you show up with blood splattered all over you…but you didn't kill Ben?" He asked. Paige looked over at Randy again.

"Nope, it wasn't me." She told him.

"Then how do you explain the blood?" He asked. Paige smirked a little.

"I never said I didn't hurt Ben, but I didn't kill him." She told him.

"So, he's still alive?" Randy asked. Paige let out an eerily calm laugh.

"No, he's dead." She said as she turned around and leaned on the sink. Randy raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Who killed him?" He asked.

"Holly did." Paige said with a bit of a smile. She glanced at Randy's confused expression before going on. "It was Holly's idea the entire time; I just went and asked for it so it would be cheaper." Paige told him as she threw her hair up into a ponytail.

Randy thought long and hard as he looked at Paige. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that she came in the apartment blood splattered, nor was she fazed by the fact that her best friend had killed someone. The only conclusion Randy could sum up was that this clearly wasn't new territory to Paige or Holly.

"This isn't the first time you two have dealt with a dead body is it?" He asked. Paige smiled again as she shook her head.

"The first time was an accident. Lorna Mason. She was a year older than me, and a year younger than Luke, he was a senior, I was a sophomore, and she was a junior. She had the biggest crush on Luke. Nothing new, every girl at our school except for me had a crush on Luke. But Lorna was past crushing, it was an obsession. Luke made the mistake of sleeping with the bitch after getting hammered at a party." Randy watched Paige intently as she went on with the story. "Anyways, after that she kept trying to be his girlfriend, but Luke denied her advances. One week while my parents were out of town, Luke was at work, Carmine was in college, and I don't know where Anthony was. Lorna came by the house to see Luke, I told her that he didn't want to see her and she should stop calling my house." Paige stopped as she thought back. "I slammed the door in her face and started up the stairs. She opened the door and came up behind me, threatening to tell the police that Luke had raped her. We were standing at the top of my stairs, and I…pushed her. She went rolling down the stairs, I heard her neck snap as she reached the bottom." Paige looked down at the Aztec blue tile of her bathroom floor. "Holly helped me put Lorna's body back in the car. We drove it off this cliff at a place called Eagle Point; her car fell a hundred feet down to the rocks at the bottom. Bam, it exploded as it hit the bottom." Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wouldn't they be able to tell that her neck was already broken from the fall?" Randy asked.

"She was decapitated in the crash; they found her head in the back seat." Paige told him. "Paige, she was only a teenager." Randy sighed, he wasn't very keen on the fact that his girlfriend had killed someone.

"Yeah, and so was I. She was about to rip my family apart, do you know what those accusations could have done to my family, to our reputation? I couldn't let that happen. I didn't mean to push her, okay? It was an accident I was scared Randy. I didn't mean for her neck to snap in half like a tooth pick, but I did mean to stop her by any means necessary." Paige looked at him with her intense ocean blue eyes. "You would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"But what about Ben?" Randy asked.

"I didn't kill him, Holly killed him. I had her back through this bullshit just like she had mine. She wanted him dead, I paid for it, cut a few fingers off, that's it. Holly shot him and we left, a few guys who work for Mr. Peretti got rid of the body, it's done." Paige told Randy as she ran her finger through her damp hair.

"What did they do with the body?" Randy asked.

"Cremated it, if there's no body, there's no case. He'll be just another missing person on the bulletin board at the Chicago police office."

**Okay guys, there's chapter 35 for you. I know what you're probably thinking, way harsh. But who could blame Holly and Paige for it? Anyways, I want to know what you think! **

**Author's request: I want to know who everyone's favorite Santino brother is. Is it Anthony: The family man, Carmine: The joker, Peter: The hopeless romantic, or Luke: The heartthrob? Let me know, I'm just curious.**

**Luv always, **

**xoxoLeila**


	36. Suprise Suprise

t

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter36

Paige stood in front of her mirror as she got ready for a fundraiser cruise being thrown by Mr. McMahon and Mr. Trump to raise money for alcoholism awareness. She pulled her long loosely curled blonde hair back and fastened it with a cute clip with ocean blue rhinestones on it to match her ocean blue dress. The dress came down to mid calf, it was a halter and the skirt of it was pleated.

Paige turned to the side as she inspected her hair in the mirror. Just then, Paige heard Randy open the front door to her apartment.

"Baby!" He called out as he closed the door.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Paige called back to him. She heard Randy coming down the hallway. Paige turned her head slightly. "Bring me my shoes please?" She asked politely.

"Which ones?" Randy called as he walked into her bedroom.

"They're the ocean blue ones right under the T.V." She told him.

A few minutes later, Randy appeared at the bathroom door. He noticed how Paige looked at her appearance unsurely in the mirror. "You look fine." He told her.

Paige turned to face him. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course," He told her as he handed her the pair of shoes. "Now hurry up, or we'll miss the boat." He told her as he looked at his two thousand dollar Rolex watch.

Paige took the shoes and slid her feet into them.

Randy lightly pushed her back onto the bathroom counter and lightly lifted her thigh while he bent down.

"Baby, not now, didn't you just say we'd be pressed for time?" She asked.

Randy looked up at her from his squatting position and slid his hands down to her ankle and buckled the skinny ocean blue strap that circled her ankle, and then did the other.

Paige blushed a little. "Oh,"

Randy stood up and leaned in close to her, she could feel his breath on her, and it was turning her on like crazy.

"I would like nothing more than to get you out of that dress and make love to you right here on the bathroom floor." Paige was swooning as he kissed her hot lips. "And I will, after the party." He told her.

Randy lightly took hold of Paige's forearm and led her out of the bathroom. The two took the elevator down to the underground parking garage and walked to Paige's car. Randy took the keys from Paige, got in the car, and sped off towards New York Harbor.

Paige noticed that Randy kept glancing at his watch.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea, why?" Randy asked.

"You just seem a little on edge, that's all." Paige sat back in the leather seat of her BMW that seemed to swallow her body up and took in the new car smell.

Randy placed his hand on her covered thigh. "I'm fine, I promise." Randy smirked at his girlfriend. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

They pulled into New York Harbor and got onto the boat.

X-X-X

The band played music lightly in the background and Paige stood listening to the C.E.O. of Johnson & Johnson drone on. Paige had been standing in the same position for about ten minutes nodding her head and sipping her sparkling cider as if she were interested. This was by far the most boring benefit Paige had ever been to. It was a fundraiser for alcoholism awareness, hence the sparkling cider instead of champagne. Paige glanced around the boat deck at the other Superstars, Divas, and her brothers in attendance; they all looked equally bored out of their minds as they stood around the deck of the ship in smaller clusters speaking amongst themselves. Paige was grateful when Randy came over and took her arm.

"Excuse me sir," He said to the C.E.O. before guiding Paige away.

When they were out of earshot, Paige turned to Randy with a relieved look. "What took you so long?" She asked him slightly annoyed.

"Eh, I wanted to see how long it would take for your head to explode." Randy told her with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha, very funny. So is anything exciting going to happen tonight?" She asked him sarcastically.

Randy looked down at his watch, it was almost time.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, the food is about to be served, please take your seats at your respective tables." Everyone had turned their attention to Donald Trump at the microphone.

Paige and Randy made their way to their table shared with Paige's parents, Randy's parents, Torrie, Candice, Adam, and Johnny. Paige wasn't too happy about being at the table with her mother, but for everyone's sake she was going to be civilized.

As Randy and Paige neared the table, Paige's mother stood to her feet. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Her mother said as she hugged her one and only daughter.

Paige swallowed hard. _Civilized, be, civilized. _She kept telling herself. Paige forced a smile as she pulled away from her mother.

"You too," She said.

Randy pulled out Paige's chair for her and waited for her to sit down before pushing it in with ease.

Paige turned her head around to look at him. "Thank you," She smiled at him as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

The first two courses of the meal had been absolutely delicious, and Paige was still hungry. The main course was now being served. It was linguini with white clam sauce.

Paige looked over at Randy as his knee bounced lightly and he kept checking his watch every two minutes or so.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by a splash of color. Paige looked around, not knowing where it came from, then there was a second loud bang. It took Paige a moment to realize it was fireworks. The fireworks went on for about fifteen minutes as everyone on the boat watched in awe.

Suddenly, the fireworks switched course and lit up a sign on the water in pink fireworks. Paige looked at it and read it, the sign simply said 'Marry Me?'

Paige picked up some more of her food on a fork. "Oh, that's so sweet. I wonder who it's fo-" Paige stopped as she turned to look at Randy. He was on one knee in front of her, the sign was for her. "Oh my God," Was all Paige could get out.

Candice leaned over to Paige. "Paige, now would be a good time to put your fork down."

Paige nodded and let the fork drop to her plate.

Randy took a much needed breath and took her small hand in his before speaking, this was the most important moment of his life to date. "Paige, I know we've only been together for three months,"

"Four months,"

"Could you please let me do this, I'm nervous as is." He said to her.

"Sorry, go on, I'll be quiet now." Paige said quickly as she made the motion to zip her lips.

"Thank you. I know we've only been together for four months, but I've never been so sure about anything or anyone in my life. There are so many things I love about you Paige. You're smart, funny, and the sweetest person I ever met. I love your quirky spirit, I love your laugh, I love that smile of yours. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you are really thinking, I love looking into those big blue doe eyes of yours, and instantly knowing everything is going to be okay, and even though you hate them, I love every single freckle on your face." Paige blushed a deep red color. "You may be a brat, and sometimes you're the most unreasonable person in the world." Paige let out a laugh as she let the tears spill down her cheeks. "You're bubbly…and a bit ditzy at times." Paige rolled her eyes. "But I love that about you, and I want to wake up next to you every single day for the rest of my life, just so I can tell you how beautiful you are and how much I love you." Randy produced a small black velvet box from his pocket and popped it open.

Inside the velvet box was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. It was a large sparkling diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side, all attached to a platinum band.

"Holy shit," Paige gasped as her right hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Randy let out a bit of a laugh at Paige's reaction. "With all of that being said, will you, Paige Violet Hayden Santino make me the happiest guy in the world by becoming my wife?"

The divas at the table 'awed' at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Paige stared at Randy, digesting everything. "Yes," She said as she continued to search his eyes.

Randy looked at her surprised. "Yes?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said a she wiped the tears from her eyes as Randy slid the promise ring off of her finger and put the engagement ring on.

It was then that Paige heard the applause around them as Randy swept her up into his arms for a sweet kiss.

"Why did you do all of this? You know I hate the attention." Paige said with a laugh.

"I had to make sure you'd say yes." He told her.

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"Please, you were when the first firework exploded." He told her and then delved back into another kiss.

"Oh my God, let me see your ring!" Torrie said excitedly as she grabbed Paige's hand.

"Nice work Randy." Candice said as she peeked over Torrie's shoulder at the ring.

Paige's father then came over. "I believe a congratulations is in order." He said as he stuck his hand out for Randy to shake. Randy took it and shook his hand firmly. "I have to be honest with you Randy, I almost said no to you yesterday, but hearing you speak about my Bella that way assures me that I didn't make a mistake in saying yes." He said before nodding and walking off.

Paige turned to Randy. "When did you…"

"Talk to your father? I went to him two days ago and asked him and your mother for their approval." Randy sighed. "She wants things to be right between you two." Randy said softly.

Paige nodded and went to go show her ring to the other divas. Anthony approached Randy. "Well, it looks like we're stuck with you Orton." Anthony said as he stuck out his hand for Randy to shake. He pulled Randy in so he could whisper something in his ear. "She's my baby sister, don't give me a reason to want to kill you." He told him and then backed away. Anthony clapped Randy on the shoulder. "See you around Orton." Anthony walked off to go join his wife Marie.

Meanwhile, Paige was showing her ring off to the Divas as they all gushed about it.

Someone tapped Paige on her shoulder, she whirled around and came face to face with her mother. Paige suddenly broke down into tears and hugged her mother.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter, you're supposed to be happy." Her mother said as she rubbed her back.

Paige pulled away and gently wiped her eyes, thank God for waterproof makeup. "I don't want to fight anymore mom. Can we please go back to how we used to be?" She asked.

Paige's mother put her hands on either sides of Paige head and brought it down so she could kiss her on the forehead. "We can try."

X-X-X

"Hey, can I get a round over here for my sister? She got engaged tonight!" Luke called to the bartender. The large group sat at a large round table at a bar. The group consisted of Peter, Carmine, Mel, Annie, Paige, Randy, Torrie, Candice, Adam, Amy, Johnny, Melina, and Ashley. However, the bar was filled with many other superstars who had come to get shit-faced after the alcohol awareness cruise…the irony.

The waitress brought over a large tray with a dozen little shot glasses filled to the tops with tequila.

Paige looked at them and picked out two of the shot glasses and downed them in less than ten seconds. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose at the burn of the tequila making it's way down her throat. She then pushed the tray to the middle of the table.

"Knock yourselves out," She turned in the bartender's direction. "Hey, can I get a cosmopolitan?" She called.

The bartender nodded and hen began to make her drink.

Paige had gone home to change her clothes before coming to the bar. She now wore a pair of low-low rise jeans and a white ribbed wife beater. She wore her lightly curled hair down and a simple pair of stud earrings. Her left hand sat on the table gleaming in the light.

Paige stood up to stretch, accidentally revealing her tattoo.

"When did you get that?" Peter asked her.

"Awhile ago," Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad is going to flip when he sees that." Carmine told her.

"Oh shut-up Carmine, you have three of your own." Paige shot at him.

Annie laughed at the two bickering back and forth. "Don't let him bother you Paige, I have one too." Annie stood from the table and pulled down the belt loop of her jeans a bit to reveal a little black four leaf shamrock tattooed over her pelvis, with her last name _O'Shay_, under it in tiny black cursive letters.

Paige stood from the table. "Well, I'm calling it a night guys, I'm tired." Paige said.

X-X-X

Paige awoke to the sound of her alarm the next morning. She turned it off and rolled over to see an empty space next to her. Paige sighed heavily as she thought back to the night before. After they left the bar, Randy and Paige had ended up having hot passionate sex, and now he was gone.

Paige looked over at the little note on the pillow next to her. It simply read: _Something came up. Last night was amazing and I'll be thinking about that ass all day._

_Love you, Randy._

Paige sighed and smiled as she fell back on the pillow.

X-X-X

Paige reached her hand up and felt around for the handle to flush the toilet. She had just puked her stomach out for the fourth morning in a row. It was involuntary this time, and she didn't know what was wrong. Her head was pounding, she was dead tired, and wanted nothing more than to go back to the apartment and crawl back into bed, but she had figure skating practice. Paige cleaned herself up in the mirror before walking back out to the ice skating rink.

Robert watched Paige as she approached him. He crossed his arms as she stood in front of him. "You look like hell." He told her.

"Thanks," Paige said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you haven't been yourself these past couple of mornings. What's going on with my favorite skater?" He asked.

Paige shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess I'm just tired." She told him.

"Go home, take the rest of the week off." He told her.

"What about practice?" She asked.

"You're no good to me if you're sick. I want you to come back Monday morning refreshed and ready, okay?" He more demanded than asked.

"Thanks Bergstein." Paige said.

"Yea, yea, now get home." He told her.

As Paige got into her car, she sat and tried to think what could possibly be wrong with her. She was only throwing up early in the day, and afterwards she still had an appetite for food. Then, it hit her. She was supposed to start her period two days ago.

_Or you could be pregnant. _Melina's joking words rang in Paige's head.


	37. Skeletons in the Closet

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter37

Paige stood in line for the roller coaster King Da Kah at Six Flags Great Adventure. It was the tallest rollercoaster in the world and she was about to ride it. This was Paige's second time being at the park in two weeks. She had gone earlier in the week with Luke, Holly, Annie, Carmine, Randy, Peter, and Mel. She was now standing in line with some of the other Miss Universe contestants. The pageant was going to be in Mexico City, but before that, the girls had traveled the country for a week of fun and relaxation.

"This line is, how you say…_angry_ long." Paige turned to look at Catalina, Miss Venezuela, she was the same age as Paige and the two had become friends at orientation. Catalina didn't know much English and often got her words confused.

Paige smiled at her attempt to speak like American young people.

"It's _mad_ long, the line is mad long." Paige smiled and fluffed her hair a bit.

Catalina huffed. "Si, I will try to remember that one."

"You're doing good mate, it will come to you." Katherine said in her English accent. Katherine was miss England, she was twenty three and had brown hair, her hair was much shorter, it was straightened to the pin and just barely touched her shoulders.

"This is unlike anything we have in London." She said as she looked up at it.

"What's wrong ladies? Scared." The three turned to the voice of Alejandra Suarez, Miss Mexico. She was a first class bitch and insisted on carrying the fierce rivalry that's supposed to exist between Miss USA and Miss Mexico. She was followed by Miss Canada and Miss Puerto Rico.

Paige crossed her arms. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, what I want is for you to fall off a cliff, but that's not going to happen, now is it?" Alexandra through right back at Paige.

"Back off Alex, what is your…uh…problem?" Catalina stepped in.

"My problem is little Miss red, white, and blue." Paige squinted her eyes at Alex. "Because I'm better than her." Alejandra added.

"We'll just have to see about that next Saturday." Paige said in a low voice. Paige had only known the girl for a week and already hated her. Alejandra was rude and nasty to everyone and claimed that she was authentically from Mexico. It was funny to Paige that Alejandra had no accent whatsoever.

Alejandra smirked. "I doubt they're going to want someone throwing up all over the stage."

Paige's eyes opened up in shock. Okay, now this bitch was pushing it, she had gotten way too personal. And how the hell did she know about that anyway? If Paige punched her, she would get kicked out of the pageant. But damn, she couldn't shake the feeling she had seen this girl before. Like a light bulb,it clicked, she had met this girl, and it sure as hell wasn't in Mexico. "I doubt they'll want a fake Mexican either, Alejandra Suarez, from Mexico City, or should I say…"

She looked at Paige with alarming eyes. "Don't you dare." Alejandra looked scared as she realized that she had fucked up big time. She had hated Paige from the moment she beat her for a crown when she was seventeen, she couldn't let her ruin this for her too.

Paige smirked evilly. "Alexandra Summers from Upstate New York." Paige smiled with satisfaction as the other girls gasped. "I remember you from the Miss Heartland Teen New York pageant, you know, when you were prided on your mother's family being authentically from Sicily. The year-round olive color made it easy for you to pass for someone of Hispanic culture." Catalina laughed under her breath as Alex watched in horror. "A little tip of advice, don't think you're the only one with dirt on people." Paige smirked as she hurried out of the line quickly.

"Ay dios mio, you told her down." Catalina said.

Paige let out a bit of an encouraging laugh. "Told her _off_. And thank you." Paige could tell that she and Catalina were becoming fast friends. Catalina reminded Paige of herself a few months ago. When she still had her innocence, untainted and naïve.

X-X-X

Randy was in the locker room with the other guys after working out. He was tired, exhausted even, and was hoping that maybe he could find a nice dark corner back to sleep in until it got close to show time. Unfortunately, Randy knew that wasn't going to happen, so some red bull or coffee was going to have to do. He heard a sound coming from his gym bag. It was a song blaring out. Was that….Michael Jackson, 'The Way You Make Me Feel'? He sighed and picked up the phone as the other guys in the locker room laughed. "Changing my ringtones again baby?" He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head as Paige giggled on the other end.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself." She laughed as she walked down the hall to her hotel room with the little bucket of ice from the ice dispenser, it had four cans sitting comfortably inside of it.

"What are you doing?" Randy began to put on his shirt.

"Well, I just got out of the shower about ten minutes ago."

Randy smiled as he pictured her, in her favorite pair of sweats with her wet hair out in little dark blonde damp strands all around her shoulders and face, freckles exposed and untainted by the eight pounds of makeup she packed on every day. Randy loved when she looked like that, fresh and pure of the day ahead of her, not worn down by the daily grind yet. She was like a breath of fresh air. He loved how she looked after they had sex, glistening with tiny sweat beads, wrapped in the white sheets, her hair wild and untamed, and a smile like the Cheshire cat adorning her face. It was just the simple things about her that made her beautiful to Randy. Randy sighed again, he doubted he had ever loved someone, nor would he ever love someone as much as he loved her.

Paige pouted. "God I miss you." Randy had left two weeks before Paige had for a tour, and wouldn't be able to make the pageant, it frustrated Paige that his schedule had tightened up. The last time she had seen him was when they went to Six Flags, and he had gone straight from the theme park to the airport. Maybe she was being selfish, but right now she hated his job.

"I miss you too, but its work Paige." He argued.

"Is it always going to be like this Randy?" Paige had kept silent long enough on the subject of his working schedule, but she felt like he was putting his career before her, like she was second best to wrestling, and it made her feel like her heart was going to fall out of her ass. Okay, so maybe she was being a little dramatic about the situation, bottom line, it sucked.

Now she was overreacting. "Be like what Paige?"

Why couldn't he see what she meant? "You're always gone."

Randy huffed. "Why is this all of a sudden a problem, you have never complained about my work schedule before." She had been driving him crazy lately with her daily mood swings, it was like she was stuck in PMS mode.

"What about when we get married? When we have kids?" She yelled into the phone.

"Paige, why are you even thinking about that, we have plenty of time before we have kids!" He exclaimed. The other guys in the locker room looked at Randy and laughed.

"Not as much as you think." She mumbled as she placed a hand over her stomach.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

Paige took, a deep breath, she couldn't tell him over the phone. She couldn't possibly say it over the phone, hell, she didn't even know how she was going to tell him in person that she was six weeks pregnant, and was due that February. "Nothing," She said softly.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked accusingly.

"No," She said stubbornly.

"Jesus Christ, must you be so difficult all the time. I don't see why you're freaking out over nothing."

Paige took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to hang up now." And with that the phone went dead. She looked down at her hand resting on her stomach, which thankfully hadn't begun to bulge out yet. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, she was terrified. Paige had never thought that she would unexpectedly get pregnant. _How could this have happened? _She had to ask herself. But, she knew the answer. It happened because she and Randy had gotten caught up in the moment on more than one occasions, relying on her birth control pills as a safety net, and maybe Paige had missed a couple here and there, thinking, _not me, it wouldn't happen to me…to us. _Boy was she wrong.

Randy snapped the phone closed and threw it into his bag. He ran his hands through his hair and stood from the bench. He had been stressed out lately over his tight schedule, and Paige wasn't exactly helping the matter. He couldn't understand where the moodiness was coming from all of a sudden. Had she had this all bottled up inside all along? Had he missed something in her facial expression every time he left?

Shawn smirked. "Girl problems Orton?" He asked.

"Yes, why didn't someone warn me about what I was getting into?" He sighed. "Women get so weird about getting married, I mean, I just proposed and she's already talking about kids." Randy tilted his head forward as he sat back down and massaged his temples to calm his headache.

Greg Helms smirked. "Don't sweat it Randy, just talking about weddings gets girls all hot and bothered, you're going to be getting more of that little something than ever before."

"Yea, it's like Viagra for women." Chris Masters added.

Randy shook his head. "Not Paige, she grew up in a strong catholic home, she wants to stay celibate until the wedding day from this point on."

"But wait, she can't get married until she gives up her crown right?" Adam asked.

"Right, a year from now." Randy huffed.

"That's rough." Johnny clapped him on the shoulder.

"Nobody said it would be easy." Dave told him.

The truth was, Randy had been missing something in her facial expression. He didn't see the tears she had when he left for long periods of time. He didn't know that it was like a knife to her heart when he went over seas. He didn't know that talking to him on the phone was the best part of her day when he wasn't around. He didn't really know how much she truly loved him.

X-X-X

"Why isn't he here yet?" Paige asked nobody in particular, stomping her foot. It was the morning of Carmine and Annie's wedding, the Miss Universe Tour was over, and Paige was headed to Mexico City next week for the pageant. Randy said he would call her when he got there, but she was yet to get even the slightest text message. Paige clutched her cell phone in her hand as Marie laced up the back of her dress. Annie snatched the phone from Paige's hand and put it down on the table.

"Would you leave the damn phone alone, at this point if Randy doesn't show up, I'm going to kill him." Annie paced the room in her wedding dress. It was clear she was nervous and Paige's bitching about Randy wasn't helping any. Annie sat down in the rocking chair in the the bridal room. "I can do this, I can do this, come on Annie, you've spent months planning this wedding….Jesus Christ, I can't do this!" She shrieked.

Marie quickly brought over a brown paper bag. "Sweetie breathe into this, in hale slowly, exhale slowly." Annie did as Marie instructed.

"Is this the right thing to do?" Annie asked aloud. "I mean, is it worth the trouble within our families?" Annie continued on.

_What is she talking about?_ Paige thought to herself.

Paige felt her wrist grabbed, she turned to see Luke. "We need you in the other room for a second."

Paige nodded as her brother pulled her down the hall. Once inside, she saw Carmine sitting in the chair looking more nervous than Annie. Paige went over to him and knelt in front of him. "Carmine? Are you okay?"

"I can't do this. I'm not good enough for her."

Paige shook her head in disagreement. She shifted from her position into Carmine's lap, she started to fold his tie together. "That is not true Carmine, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You've taught me so much" Paige laughed as she slowly did the tie. "How else would I know that if you hold a gummy bear and a milk dud in between your teeth while you drink, Coke tastes better? How else would I have learned to put a tent up?" She finished tightening the tie. "You are one of the best brothers I have ever had, and Annie is crazy about you, I know because she told me. So, you are going to go out there and get married, even if I have to drag you down there myself." Paige kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"Now, I have a bride to be maid of honor to, and possibly a fiancée to murder." With that she left the room.

X-X-X

Paige looked around at the reception from her table, where the hell was Randy, she had seen him at the church for two seconds before he disappeared. She wondered if he was still mad about their phone conversation. Paige could admit that she was a bit on the dramatic side, but she had every right to be in her opinion, if this was the man she was supposed to marry, he was going to have to make some changes for her.

"Care to dance?" Paige looked over to see Paul on the other side of the table. She smiled.

"I'd love to." She took his hand and let him lead her around the table and onto the dance floor as a slow song started. Paul snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as one of her hands rested on his shoulder. Paige looked around the room.

"So what's the story on the O'Shay family?" Paige asked him suddenly.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Annie said something this morning in the bridal room about causing some problems within our families, so what's the story?"

Paul took a breath and hesitated before telling her. "Irish mob, there's been a fierce rivalry between the O'Shay's and the Santino's for about fifty years now." He told her.

Paige squinted her eyes. "Why?"

"I don't know, something stupid, Irish and Italians have never really liked each other around here, Annie's Grandfather shot your Grandfather's cousin or something like that over a game of checkers, some shit like that. I don't really know the whole story.All I know is that there's a reason Carmine didn't propose for three years." Paul started to say something else, but was cut off when Luke cleared his throat. The two looked at him, Paige rolling her eyes, and Paul staring him down.

"Sorry Paul, can I cut in?" He asked and without waiting for an answer, guided his sister away and danced her across the floor.

Paige was sick and tired of being treated like a child. She was twenty two years old, she could vote, drink, she was engaged to be married for Christ's sake, if she wanted a babysitter she would have hired one, and at the moment, Luke was getting on her last Goddamned nerve. Paige rolled her eyes. "We were just talking Luke." She sighed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him Paige. He's dangerous." Luke's light brown eyes were filled with concern.

"Luke, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Paul, he's just a friend." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You obviously don't see what I'm seeing, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Just, stay away from him okay?" With that, Luke walked off the dance floor.

What was he talking about? And where the fuck was Randy? Paige wasn't sure she was going to have a fiancée by the end of the night, that is, after she killed him with her bare hands.

**Well, sorry for the wait guys. I had a bit of a block, but it's cool now. I hope you liked this chapter of Crowned. The wedding will be continued next chapter, and things are about to get really shaken up. As always, opinions are welcome.**

**xoxoLeila**


	38. Change of Plans

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter38

Randy got out of the car and angrily slammed the door. He took his keys and tucked them into the pocket of his black slacks. He went to look at the tire, it was totally flat, he hadn't meant to run over that rock in the middle of the road, but he did. Randy pulled his phone out and tried calling Paige, but his phone was dead. Randy turned to look at the car. There was no way he could change the tire on his Hummer by himself, he looked down the road, he was only a few miles away from the reception. "Well, I guess I'm walking." He said aloud to himself.

X-X-X

Paige stepped out onto the stone terrace of the country club. She just stood there thinking over things. She looked up in the sky, a shooting star? Paige did something she hadn't done since she was a child, she closed her eyes tight and made her wish aloud. "God, I know I really shouldn't be asking you for anything , because I got into this mess all on my own. But, I have a child growing inside of me, I'm scared…and I'm happy. Just let everything be okay…I mean, I know I'm going to have consequences to face, but I'm ready to face them, just let it be okay when it's all over, don't punish my baby for my mistakes." Paige suddenly looked up when she heard a door close behind her. She turned around quickly to see Paul standing there in the light of the moon. She bit her lip. "How much of that did you hear?" She asked, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Enough to know that you're going to be in deep shit in a few months." Paul stepped closer to her. Paige couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his black suit, his shaggy hair…still shaggy, and those lips, she could just kiss him…wait, isn't she supposed to be engaged? Did someone have whoreos for breakfast?

Paige pushed the thoughts from her head. She tried to focus on the situation at hand. "Paul, you can't tell anyone." She warned.

Paul put his hands up in defense as he studied the girl in front of him, she was trying to hide it, but she had pure fear in her eyes. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Paul watched as she let out a sigh of relief. God, she was beautiful, everything about her from those big blue doe eyes, to those pouty lips which formed a beautiful smile at times, down to her round, ample chest. Paul quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, it was wrong to think about another guy's future wife that way. "How far along are you?" He asked.

Paige stepped off of the terrace and into the cool green grass of the Country Club's golf course. "Six weeks," She began to slide off her heels and walk further into the cool grass. She turned to see that Paul was following her.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked.

Paige stopped and looked over at him. Why was she talking to him about this? Why did she feel like she could trust him? She had hung out with him a few times. Not a lot…just, whenever Randy was out of town…which was a lot, okay, so she had hung out with him a lot, but she should be talking to Holly or Mel about this, not some a guy she just became friends with. But, she wasn't cheating on Randy, Paul was just a friend.

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders and continued onto the grass.

Paul put his hands in his pockets. "Have you told Randy yet?" He asked her.

"No,"

"Does your father know?"

Paige looked at Paul and laughed a bit. "God no, my father still thinks I'm a virgin." Paige shook her head. "No matter what I do, he'll always see me as a little girl, this is going to kill him." Paige swiped away the tear that had found its way down her cheek.

Paul had fallen into stride next to her. "You don't want to disappoint your dad?" He asked.

"That's the last thing I want to do. Plus, if this comes out, Randy's life is most likely in Jeopardy." Paige let out a frustrated sigh. "My brothers have worked every day of my life to prevent this kind of thing from happening. If they found out, they would end Randy's career." She looked down at the dewy grass poking up between her manicured toes. "Maybe even his life."

Paul followed as she continued to walk farther into the golf course. "What about your crown?" He asked.

Paige let out a short laugh. "Are you kidding, the second the word pregnant comes out of my mouth, I'm going to be stripped of my title." When she spoke, her voice sounded worn down and withered, she was at wits end. The muddy walls that were her lies and secrets were finally going to bury her, and take her baby right along with her.

Paige shivered, it was a rather cold July night. Paul took off his jacket and put it around her arms. "I mean, what if Randy bails…I'll be all alone."

Paul lifted her chin to make her look at him. "You're not alone in this Paige, I wouldn't ever let you be, I promise." Paul searched her eyes and started to lean n to kiss her.

Paige realized what was about to happen and pulled away quickly. She turned her back to Paul to hide her flushing cheeks. "You know, they're probably going to be cutting the cake soon, I should head back." She said quickly, she took off the jacket and handed it to him before rushing back inside.

"Paige, wait…" Paul followed quickly behind her.

Paige slipped through the terrace door and quickly disappeared into the crowd of the dance floor. Paige had so many thoughts running through her head, she couldn't believe she had just almost kissed another guy. What had been wrong with her lately? She loved Randy with all of her heart, Randy was the one she wanted to see standing at the end of the isle waiting for her at the altar. Randy was the one she saw when she imagined having a family of her own one day, Randy was the one. So why did she find herself thinking about Paul in ways that she shouldn't? Why was it that every time she was around him she thought about sleeping with him? Where was this sexual need for another man coming from? Had she really been that lonely lately? Whatever it was that was causing this arousal in her needed to be fixed…before she did something that she would regret.

"Care to dance miss?"

Paige began to turn around. "I'm sorry, I'm not…feeling…well." Her sentence slowed down as she turned to look into the eyes of her fiancé. Paige breathed a sigh of relief as he whisked her onto the dance floor.

Randy watched her facial expression change from happiness to anger. "Baby, I know what you're about to say…"

"Where the fuck have you been Randall." She asked angrily.

Randy flinched, it was never a good sign when she used his full first name, and it was never a good sign when she used the word 'fuck'. The fact that she had just used both in one sentence was the sign of the apocalypse. "My car got a flat a few miles down the road, I had to walk here." He told her.

Paige's eyes softened. "You had to walk?" So much for giving him a piece of her mind. The way he looked and smelled made Paige want to give him a piece of something else.

Randy nodded. "In dress shoes…I'm sorry, I tried to get here as fast as I could."

Paige shushed him with one finger pressed to his lips. "No, you don't have to say anything, you're here now, that's what really matters." Paige looked him up and down, from his Armani suit, to his Calvin Klein scent…God, it was turning Paige on like crazy. "How about we go get something from my car?" She said suggestively.

Randy knew the look on his girlfriend's face, he was turning her way on. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What about your vow of celibacy?" He asked.

Paige licked her lips a bit. "I'll be celibate…starting tomorrow." She grabbed his hand and the two began to slip out of the wedding.

In the distance, Mr. Peretti watched the two. He called over his nephew Frankie. "Hey Frankie, that's Paige's boyfriend, right?" He asked.

"Nah Uncle Paul, he's her fiancée, they got engaged a couple weeks ago." Frankie informed him.

This wasn't the plan Mr. Peretti had in mind. Paige and Paul were supposed to marry and officially conjoin two of the most powerful families in the City. Now, more than ever, with Paige's intelligence, status, and growing body count-she would be a valuable addition to the family. And this guy, this…Randy Orton character, well…he just didn't fit into the fucking picture where Mr. Peretti was concerned.

Paul Sr. turned back to his nephew. "I want something done about him." He told him.

Frankie looked at him a bit confused. "You want me to have him killed?" He asked.

Paul Sr. shook his head no. "I want you to go and find out every single detail of his life. Criminal records, credit card bills, can you do that for me Frankie?" He asked.

Frankie smirked. "I could find out the first girl he ever fucked if you wanted me to, this should only take a few days."

Paul nodded, signifying that he was finished speaking to Frankie. Frankie walked off quickly, joining someone else. Mr. Peretti smiled to himself. He always got what he wanted, and at this moment, what he wanted was for Paige Santino to become Paige Peretti, and who was going to stop him?


	39. Miss Congeniality

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter39

Paige slumped plopped herself down onto her hotel room bed. Damn Randy! Damn him to hell for all of eternity. They had just had another phone argument and Paige was ready to end his life. She hated how he could push her buttons that way…But God damn him the most for making her love him. It was true; Paige loved Randy with everything she had. There wasn't a single piece of him that she didn't love, from his perfectly sculpted body, to the kind heart deep inside, most of all the man that knew how to please her body as if it were his sole purpose on Earth. God, she was getting turned on just thinking about him. Paige quickly shook her head, she was supposed to be royally pissed at him, not daydreaming about him bending her over the couch in his living room.

"Paige¿Qué está equivocado?" _What's wrong?_ Catalina asked with a look of true concern on her face for her blond roommate.

Paige shook her head. "Mi novio es un bendejo." _My boyfriend is being an asshole. _Paige responded with a huff and a roll of her blue eyes.

Catalina snorted a laugh in response to Paige's answer. "Yet he is still…es su amor, no?" Catalina asked.

Paige couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Yea, he is my love…God I love him." Paige sighed.

Paige noticed that Catalina was listening to her, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Catalina¿Qué le adolece mami?" _What's bothering you? _Paige asked, the concern quickly changing hands.

"I'm just so, how do you say…nervous?" She swept her brown hair up into a ponytail. "This pageant is…mucho Grande. My only reason for entering this pageant…is my mama and…" Catalina struggled a bit with hr English words. "My mama and my family. This pageant is my chance…to get enough money so they can live the…American life that people in my country can barely afford to dream about."

Paige got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around Catalina's shoulders. "You're going to win this thing…I promise."

Paige decided at that moment that winning Miss Universe was no longer an option for her, she would be popping out a kid in February, and being Miss Universe would bring more press down on her, she was going to do everything in her power to get that crown on Catalina's head while she still fit into a size two dress.

X-X-X

Once again, the WWE lounge was filled with superstars crowded around the plasma screen television in the lounge. That's right folks it had arrived…the Miss Universe 2005 pageant. There was no doubt about it that everyone had their fingers tightly crossed for Paige, because tonight she was representing the entire country. After each delegate was introduced, all eighty six women from across the globe stood and awaited the first cut of the night.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Susie Castillo."

"And I'm Jared Padalecki."

"We begin tonight's show with the announcement of the lucky fifteen women that will move a step closer to becoming Miss Universe 2005." Susie turned to the women on the platforms behind her. "Good luck ladies." She peeled open the envelope.

"The top fifteen delegates were chosen based on their scoring in the preliminary rounds that occurred over the past three days, so, in random order we start with… Puerto Rico!"

"Paraguay,"

"Japan,"

"Thailand,"

"Sweden,"

"Trinidad and Tobago,"

"Brazil,"

"Nicaragua,"

"Korea,"

"Denmark,"

"China,"

"Australia,"

Randy began to get a little worried, there were only three spots left, and there was no telling who they were going to go to.

"Come down and join us…Mexico!" A tan girl with beautiful dark hair walked down the steps and took her place next to Miss Australia as she smiled and waved and blew a kiss to the audience, the crowd cheered extra loud since the pageant was coming from Mexico City tonight.

Jared turned to Susie. "Susie, we have two spots left…"

Susie smiled. "That's right Jared, now, we would like to let all the ladies know that you are all winners to have made it this far. Good luck ladies."

"Our fourteenth spot goes to…Miss Venezuela!" The camera panned over to a very shocked Catalina.

"Oh my God, she's so pretty." Melina commented. It was true Catalina was absolutely gorgeous, she had long brown hair, big hazel-green eyes, full lips, and legs for miles, yet she still had this innocent glow to her.

Randy was now seriously worried, they were down to the last spot and Paige hadn't been called yet.

"Our fifteenth and final spot goes to…last but certainly not least, Miss USA!" The audience erupted in loud applause, because the room was mostly populated by Mexicans and Americans.

The camera panned over to Paige as she threw a hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief. She walked down the steps waving with both hands to the audience, blowing a kiss and mouthing a 'thank you'. She then gracefully made her way down to her spot next to Catalina where the two quickly hugged.

Randy studied his fiancée on the television screen, she was definitely switched way on tonight, her blonde hair fell in beautifully soft and bouncy honey blonde locks around her face. Her make up was very soft with a light pink eye shadow and light pink lip gloss, she used a thin line of eyeliner and her mascara covered lashes were more illustrious than ever.

"Damn, that engagement ring is just like, blinding me." Candice joked.

"That thing is huge, I don't see how she can hold her hand up. Nice work Randy." Torrie added.

"Thanks," He laughed.

"When I think about the fact that she's the girl you're marrying, it makes me want to punch you in the face." Chris told him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Randy said coolly.

They turned back to the television. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, take a good look at your top fifteen, and congratulations to you ladies." Jared said.

"When we come back, we will have our swimsuit competition, and the first cut of the night will be made, so don't move a muscle." It panned over the delegates one more time before they began to file off stage and it went to a commercial break.

X-X-X

"Miss USA," Paige came walking down the steps in a beautiful brown bathing suit as a video played behind her.

"Paige Santino is a twenty two year old waitress and recent graduate of Columbia University. Paige is fluent in Spanish and Italian, she is skilled in classical piano, violin, and was once a world class figure skater. During her time as Miss USA, Paige has continued to give back to her community by volunteering at the St. Jude's children's hospital in New York City along with several other organizations. She is a self proclaimed tomboy at heart and in her spare time she loves to spend time with her niece, curl up with a good book, or just take in the beautiful view of New York City from her skyline apartment." While the voice spoke, the video showed clips of Paige at different events, holding an orphan child with a smile, taking a picture with a girl with cancer and letting her wear her crown. It showed the picture she took in her swimsuit, in the picture, her blonde hair was all curly and she had the ever so slightest smirk on her lips, her big blue eyes captured perfectly.

Paige, Miss Venezuela, and Miss Mexico had dominated the swimsuit round, which was a fact since their scores had been shown after their walk. They were about to make the second cut of the night, and pick the top ten delegates.

"If Paige keeps going the way she is, she could win this thing." Adam said aloud.

Maria, who was sitting next to him- suddenly gasped. "Oh my God, knock on wood, you don't want to jinx her!" She said alarmed and took his hand and began banging it against the wooden arm of his chair.

"Would you two shut up! It's on." Amy rolled her eyes.

The top ten was picked in the following order: Japan, Sweden, Paraguay, Australia, Brazil, Venezuela, Korea, Denmark, Mexico, and USA.

The night rolled on, and the evening gown round had just ended. A video played to show what the girls had been up to over the last couple weeks.

"During their tour of the United States, the lovely delegates jetted to Six Flags Great Adventure for a day of fun under the sun." It showed Paige and Catalina, along with some of the other girls getting on King Da Kah, the tallest rollercoaster in the world, it showed them wave to the camera before the rollercoaster took off. Randy laughed to himself as he heard a very familiar and very loud scream come from the moving rollercoaster.

The girls were all gathered around in the dressing room, Paige was relieved that she had just made the top five along with Catalina, that bitch Alejandra, Miss Brazil and Miss Australia.

Paige grabbed her T-Mobile Sidekick off of the counter and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and quickly scrolled to Randy's name, she hit the send button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Come on Randy, pick up." Paige urged the phone on as it rang a third time.

"Hello," Randy's voice came through the phone.

Paige sighed in relief. "Baby, it's me." She smiled to herself, God she missed the sound of his voice.

"Hey Beautiful." He cooed into the phone.

Paige felt herself blush a bit. "Randy stop, I can't go out on stage all red." She laughed.

"What's up?" He asked.

Paige suddenly got serious. "How is the scoring?" Paige asked.

Randy hesitated. "You're number one in the scores Paige."

"Really?" Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Baby, all you have to do is answer a question right and that crown is yours." He told her.

"Who's second?" She asked.

"Venezuela is right behind you."

Paige closed her eyes and sighed, she knew what she had to do. "Randy, you'll still love me if I don't win, right?" She asked.

"Of course, I already told you that." She heard him laugh on the other end of the phone.

She took a deep breath. "Good, then you won't hate me for what I'm about to do."

"Paige what are you talking about?" Randy got no response because she already hung up. Randy looked at his phone for a moment, trying to comprehend what Paige had just said.

Melina looked at Randy for a moment. "What's wrong Randy?" She asked with concern.

He pointed to his phone. "That was just Paige on the phone, I think…I think she just told me that she's going to throw the pageant." He told her.

Melina shook her head. "Why would she do that? She's worked her entire life for this."

"Yea, doesn't she need this one to round out her perfect forty crowns?" Amy asked.

Randy nodded. "Yea, this is her last pageant, you're right…I probably didn't hear her right.

Meanwhile, Paige rushed out of the bathroom and quickly found Catalina. She gently grabbed her arm. Catalina turned to look at Paige, her big brown eyes a bit nervous.

"Paige, my stomach is in…knots." Catalina told her.

"Catalina, listen to me…" Paige started.

"Come on ladies, it's time for the question round!" The stage hand said excitedly as he ushered the two of them towards the stage.

Paige quickly turned to Catalina. "You're going to win this thing…I promise."

Catalina looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Paige didn't get a chance to respond, because it was time to go on stage for the presentation of the Miss Congeniality and the Miss Photogenic awards.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. Let's get right down to it, we will start with the Miss Photogenic award." Jared started.

"The Miss Photogenic award is given to the girl who you viewers thought took the best pictures." Susie added.

Jared opened the envelope. "This year's Miss Photogenic is…Miss Mexico!" Jared called out.

Paige thought that she was going to hurl right at that moment.

Alejandra turned to look at Paige. "And that's how it's done Blondie, I hope you like being first runner-up." She plastered on a fake smile as she walked to the front to receive her crystal trophy.

"Now for Miss Congeniality, all the delegates got together and voted for the girl that showed the most kindness and friendship to her fellow delegates." Jared said.

"Now this year, the number of votes for one contestant were so high that we had to put together a video. Roll that footage." Susie motioned to the screen.

_It opened with Miss Australia. "I voted for Miss USA, because of the way she leant a helping hand to anyone wherever she could. She shared make up and hair tip secrets with everyone, and was just an all around great person." She ended with a smile._

_The video played a few more girls saying similar things about Paige, it went through a quick scroll of all the girls that voted for her. Finally the video stopped on Catalina. _

"_I voted for Miss USA, because she helped me with my English over the last few weeks that I've known her. Paige Santino, you are a true angel, gracias. _

By the end of the video, Paige was absolutely floored by the number of girls that held her in such a high regard, she was so humbled by it.

"This year's Miss Congeniality is Miss USA."

Paige went to accept the award as the audience and the other delegates applauded her. After taking the crystal trophy, she turned to the other delegates positioned on the stairs that she had just descended from and mouth a thank you.

X-X-X

Paige and the final five contestants came down one by one for the question round. After Catalina went, it was finally Paige's turn. Paige down the stairs with no problem, but as she made her way to the front of the stage, her left heel cracked, throwing her balance off. Paige thankful caught herself by shifting all her weight from her heels to the balls of her feet, using the opportunity to add an elegant turn.

Everyone in the lounge gasped as it happened, and let out sighs of relief as Paige caught herself.

"That could have been messy." Torrie stated.

"That was badass!" Johnny said with a smile of disbelief.

Paige quickly recovered and took her place with the other delegates.

Susie and Jared proceeded to do the personal questionnaire that was for the audience to get to know the delegates personally. After the other four did exceptionally well, it was Paige's turn.

Paige stepped up to the two hosts, still walking on the balls of her feet, because a replacement shoes hadn't been found yet.

"That was a great save Miss USA." Jared told her.

"Thank you."

"What was going through your head just then?" Susie asked.

Paige smiled. "Hmm…don't fall." She answered, earning herself laughs from the audience.

"So we hear that you recently got engaged." Susie started.

Paige smiled. "Yes I did."

"Have you started making plans yet?"

"No, I'm just going to coast for a little while, finish out my reign and then make plans." She told them.

"We also understand that this is your last pageant ever, how does that make you feel?" Susie asked.

"It's a little hard to let go of something you have done for more than fifteen years, but it is time for me to move on and close this chapter of my life so I can move on to a new one." She smiled at the camera and maintained her cookie cutter look.

"Thank you USA, you may step back." Jared motioned back to the other delegates.

The other girls did exceptionally well in the big final questions, especially Catalina, she had answered completely in English and had spoken about how she wants to help her country and how it is her dream to end poverty.

Paige stepped up and pulled a card out of the bowl and handed it to Jared.

"Miss USA, this question comes from fashion guru and one of our judges, Robert Verdi." Jared said.

The camera panned to Robert as he read the question. "Miss USA, name one experience in your life that has made you stronger, and do you thin it could help you to help other people?" He asked.

Paige nodded her head and took a breath before speaking.

Randy knew exactly what she was going to talk about, and he was incredibly proud of her for it.

"I actually had a long battle with bulimia, but I have completed treatment and I stand here today a happy, healthy and much stronger person than I ever was. I absolutely believe that my story can help other people with the same illness cure themselves and claim their lives back…with the help of friends and family of course." She finished.

"She's so brave." Torrie said, her voice full of admiration.

"I would have never known she was bulimic." Maria commented.

"She was pretty damn good at hiding it." Randy responded.

The audience applauded for her as she took her step back.

X-X-X

Finally, the commercial break that seemed to take forever was over. The five finalists stood together, hands clasped together, patiently and anxiously awaiting the final results of the night.

Jared pulled the microphone to his lips. "Good luck ladies." He said before starting. "Our fourth runner-up is…Miss Australia. Thank you Australia."

They escorted a smiling Miss Australia off. The group of four women squeezed in tighter together, their hands squeezed together tightly.

Jared continued. "Our third runner-up is…Miss Brazil. Thank you Brazil." Miss Brazil was escorted off promptly as well.

"And then there were three." Jared commented, trying to loosen up the mood. "Our second runner-up is…"

Paige came to the realization that it was just her, Alejandra, and Catalina. It then dawned on her that Alejandra could actually win this thing. _Please say Mexico, please say Mexico…_Paige silently prayed in her head.

"Miss Mexico. Thank you Mexico." Paige watched as Alejandra pasted on a fake smile, but Paige knew that she was shocked out of her pants that the Miss Universe title wasn't going to be hers.

Paige and Catalina turned to face one another, their hands were clasped tightly together, shaking. Paige watched as the tears rolled down Catalina's cheeks already.

"Don't cry Lina, its just like I promised you. We're taking that plane back to New York together because you're going to win." Paige whispered to her.

Catalina slowly nodded her head.

"Our first runner-up, who will take the place of Miss Universe if she can not fulfill her duties is…" There was an extra long pause.

Catalina and Paige rested their foreheads together, eyes shut tight as they awaited the result. The entire theatre was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

The WWE lounge was dead silent as everyone anxiously awaited what was about to happen.

"Miss USA! That means our Miss Universe 2005 is Miss Venezuela."

Paige couldn't help the tears that sprang from her eyes as she hugged a shaking Catalina tightly. "You did it!" The two pulled apart and Paige gave her the most genuine smile.

Catalina quickly kissed Paige on the cheek. "Thank you," She said before she knelt down so the crown could be put on her head.

"Damn it, how did Paige not win?" Adam asked.

Randy shook his head. "It's okay, this is what she wanted. I swear to you I've never seen her so happy for someone else." Randy told him.

As Catalina took her first walk as Miss Universe, she grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her in for the photo that would be all over every newspaper tomorrow morning.

**So that was chapter 39, sorry it took so long to update, I had a massive block over the summer. To everyone who wanted Paige to win, I'm sorry, but she does have some other good things coming her way. I need feedback and thanks for reading.**

**xoxo Leila.**


	40. Men Suck

Crowned

Disclaimer: anything belonging to the WWE I own in no way.

Chapter40

Paige sat in her seat on the plane, attempting to put on her make-up. She wasn't doing full faced, just some around her eyes so she didn't look so tired.

Catalina looked over at her friend and shook her head disapprovingly. "Mami, you don't need make-up, you are so beautiful." She told her.

Paige looked at Catalina and laughed. "It's a bad habit, but I've been doing it since I was a little girl." Paige told her.

_This is your captain speaking, we are looming closer to JFK Airport in New York City, so please buckle up for landing, ladies in row c of first class, please hold on to your crowns. _

Paige and Catalina laughed at the joke the captain had made at their expense. However, they didn't have their crowns on at all, the crowns had been taken back to the city on a flight an hour ahead of them. The two buckled up for landing and sat back, Paige was so glad to finally be back in New York.

The two Beauty queens exited the plane to find Allison, Paige's assistant waiting for them. Paige passed off her carry-on bag to Allison as they quickened their pace through the crowded terminal.

"What's up for us today Allison?" Paige asked.

Allison frantically scrolled through her palm pilot. "You both have to appear on the Today Show this morning, directly after that, Paige, you're going to go do a spot on MTV News, Catalina, you're going to a taping of TRL."

Paige looked over at Allison. "What else?" She asked.

"Uh, Paige, you've got a photo shoot, and then the both of you have an interview with Seventeen, your fittings, and a hair appointment at five." Allison took a deep breath as they reached the black town car waiting for them.

"Then it's dinner with Mr. Trump-"

"I thought I was having dinner with Randy tonight." Paige stated, she ducked her head and quickly slid across the seat.

Allison's eyes widened as she got in behind Catalina. "Oh, Mr. Orton had to cancel with you for tonight." She sat silently as she watched Paige's blue eyes light up with anger.

Paige stuck out her hand. "Give me my phone." Paige half-demanded.

Allison took the phone out of the carry-on bag and handed it to Paige with a shaking hand.

Paige took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Allison, I'm just a little stressed out, it's not you it's me, you're doing a terrific job." Paige told her as the phone began ringing.

Randy picked up on the third ring as usual. "Hello,"

"You cancelled our dinner tonight?" Paige nearly shrieked into the phone.

Randy cringed at the sound of her voice on the other side. "Baby, I had to, Vince needs me tonight for a promo." He told her. "You know I would never pass up dinner with you for anything." He cooed into the phone.

Paige sighed. "I know, I just miss you."

Randy smiled as he heard the tone of her voice change a bit, she was using that baby voice, god she turned him on. He would give anything to have her lips wrapped around his shaft right now. The girl had an undeniable affect on him. "I miss you too, and I promise I'll make it up to you. How about a massage later?" He questioned.

Paige smiled at the low rumble of his voice. "I'm counting down the moments,"

X-X-X

Paige collapsed against the fluffy pillows on her bed, she was still in the dress she had worn to dinner, but she didn't care, her whole body was exhausted from head to toe, her feet screamed at her as she released them from the red stiletto pumps. She forced herself to get up from the bed, slip out of the dress, and to put on her shorts and t-shirt for bed. She walked over her dress, leaving it in a heaping pile on the floor next to her nightstand and pulled back her covers to climb into bed. What seemed to be a few minutes later, Paige felt a body sliding into bed next to her, and then she felt the strong arms wrap around her, followed by the intoxicatingly undeniable scent of her wonderful fiancé.

"Took long enough," Paige mumbled to him.

"I got her as fast as I could," He kissed the side of her head.

"No sex, I'm too tired," She sleepily twisted her body in the bed.

"What else is new?" He mumbled.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't be a dick," She snuggled in closer to him. "Just hold me,"

"I'm a dick for wanting sex with from my fiancé? We never screw anymore," he complained.

"That is not true Randy we had sex right before I left for the pageant,"

"Oh no, we had intercourse, we haven't screwed in a long time," he paused. "What' been with you lately? You're always moody, never horny, and when we do have sex it's a half-ass effort,"

"Screw you Randy! I'm pregnant!" she yelled, Paige got out of bed and rushed into her bathroom, flicking the light on and gripping the edge of the counter as she looked at her tired expression in the mirror.

"You're what?" Randy followed her into the bathroom.

"I'm pregnant Randy, with our baby,"

Paige watched the expression on his face become a grim one. "What's wrong?"

"I can't deal with this, with your brothers and father, I have to get out of here,"

"What?" she looked at him shocked. "Randy wait!" Paige called to him, but he was already out the door.


End file.
